Te esperaba sin saberlo
by Carupin
Summary: Lo conoció, le gustó y se dejó llevar por la situación, terminando embarazada de él, a quién no volvió a ver. Perdió su compromiso, a su familia y su buen nombre en un pueblo donde todos se conocían. Rukia cansada que en ese lugar juzgaran a su hijo por las decisiones que ella habia tomado, optó por buscar una mejor vida en un lugar donde nadie la conociera. AU y OoC. (TERMINADA)
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: universo alternativo y OoC**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Ella no midió las consecuencias de sus actos, claramente. Se había dejado llevar y hasta el final de sus días se recordaría aquella tarde y a ese hombre que le había llamado la atención al punto de acostarse con él cuando ya tenía novio, cuando recién lo había conocido hacía tres horas. Tan pronto lo vio le gustó, y por lo que le dijo él, le había pasado lo mismo. Sus ojos la atraparon y su cuerpo la invitó a ceder a lo que nunca había llamado su atención antes. Había sentido pasión y deseo y había sido muy parecido a lo que había leído descrito en esa cantidad de libros que había devorado noche tras noche y lo lamentable era que aun no estando él ya más, su cuerpo reaccionaba involuntariamente ante el recuerdo de lo que había compartido con ese hombre del que sólo supo su nombre: Ichigo.

Justificó aquel deseo como algo que estaba más allá de ella, y mientras veía a su hijo que inexplicablemente había nacido con un llamativo cabello naranja; como si necesitara todavía llamar más la atención, siendo ya el hijo de una madre soltera que había engañado a su prometido, lo descalificaban a él por el actuar de su madre y Rukia no sabía cómo hacer para que él no fuera el que cargara con sus culpas, pero la gente era absurda y básica. Habían pasado dos años desde lo acontecido y todavía podía oír murmullos cuando paseaba con el niño o sólo hacía las compras. Mientras su vientre se expandía ella lo oyó infinidad de veces, pero aun así no se arrepentía y quiso creer que había sido el destino que ese día de todos hubiese conocido a Ichigo y no a otro, que ese día el ser humano más importante de su vida se originara. Había deseado llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero ya no era virgen y tampoco se había casado, pero si era madre, hecho que enfurecía a los vecinos, y es que en un pueblo pequeño donde todos se conocían y se sabían la vida de sus habitantes con lujo de detalles, aquello era una abominación.

Durante el día mientras cuidaba a su hijo era fuerte, pero en las noches, mientras escuchaba su acompasada respiración, se sentía vulnerable e incapaz de seguir viviendo así, y todavía peor, se sentía una ilusa porque una parte de ella seguía creyendo en la promesa que él le había hecho: _"voy a volver por ti"._ Esas palabras nadie se las exigió, esa promesa ella no se la pidió; pero la guardó en su memoria y cada noche que pasaba se preguntaba qué pasaría si él volviera en realidad, porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y todavía peor, ¿le creería si le decía que era su hijo? Sólo habían estado juntos una vez, se habían conocido por un par de horas y ella había terminado acostándose con él; no era de extrañar que él imaginara que ella terminara haciendo eso con cualquiera que conociera y además él tenía el pelo negro, como el de ella y toda su familia y el del hijo que compartían era de un llamativo naranja. Se reía de sí misma al estar considerando la mínima posibilidad de que él regresara: él no iba a volver, ni esa noche, ni pasado, ni nunca, por lo que estaba considerando irse donde no la conocieran y rehacer su vida en otro lugar con su hijo, uno donde él tuviera más oportunidades y una mochila menos pesada sólo por ser su hijo. Él no había pedido nacer.

La idea de marcharse se materializó en decisión finalmente cuando se hartó de ese lugar tan pequeño con gente de mente estrecha, ella no merecía eso y mucho menos el niño, y resolvió que no pasaría más por eso, ya no seguiría esperando por un hombre que la había hecho desearlo al punto de renunciar a todo lo que creía y pensaba y que se había marchado sin mirar atrás, finalmente entendió que quizás el lazo que ella había creído se había formado tan pronto se miraron tal vez sólo había sido por parte de ella; no era la primera mujer que le pasaba y completamente segura estaba de que no iba a ser la última. No iba a permitir ni por un segundo más que se llenaran la boca hablando de su hijo y no tenía nada que la atara a ese lugar, todo lo que le importaba llevar con ella era a su gata, Yoruichi y al niño. Lo demás se podía ir al averno; Ichigo incluido.

* * *

 **Este es un testeo, a ver si interesa. De hacerlo es una historia de capítulos cortos.**

 **¿Debo seguir?**

 **¡Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

No creyó que se adaptaría tan pronto en su nuevo hogar. Se sentía a gusto en esa ciudad que aunque todos decían que era pequeña, en realidad para ella era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse si no prestaba atención a los detalles de las calles.

Pasear con su hijo en un lugar donde nadie la miraba se sintió liberador y se preguntó si tal vez había sido muy obstinada al no irse desde el comienzo, tras descubrir que estaba embarazada de un forastero. Ese sentimiento satisfactorio de libertad era mucho mayor que el miedo de salir de lo que siempre conoció.

Su hijo no parecía notar que ya no estaban donde habían solido vivir, y le pareció que eso era lo mejor, allá no había nada que pudiera tener que en el nuevo lugar de residencia no pudiera obtener, por el contrario. Su sonrisa era la misma allí. Él era un niño feliz y aquello la llenaba de dicha, pero por otro lado Yoruichi no parecía llevarlo tan bien como el pequeño, sin embargo esperaba que se acostumbrara pronto, aunque tenía miedo de que huyera y siendo una gata adulta era muy probable que lo hiciera; ese no era su ambiente, pero no había considerado jamás la posibilidad de dejarla allá, ella era una gata consentida que nunca tuvo que cazar para alimentarse y abandonarla nunca había estado en sus planes.

Su casa era pequeña y apenas tenía lo necesario. Había tenido que dejarlo todo allá, salía más caro el traslado que la adquisición de cosas nuevas, y ella sólo compró lo indispensable, no podía gastar todo el dinero antes de conseguir un trabajo.

Su hijo tenía poco más de un año y no perdía el tiempo, estaba comenzando a buscar estar de pie por sí mismo lo que la tenía aún más atenta que nunca a sus movimientos, había tenido ya un accidente y la experiencia no quería volver a repetirla.

El lugar de donde venía no permitía que desarrollara mayores talentos, las mujeres se dedicaban a la crianza de los hijos ya que el mercado laboral era escaso. En las entrevistas a las que había ido y en la que no pedían experiencia al saber que ella tenía a cargo a un niño tan pequeño la descartaban como candidata, ya que existía la posibilidad de que él la necesitara durante los horarios laborales y ella aunque trataba de no alarmarse, el dinero no aumentaba, sino por el contrario, cada día quedaba menos…

.

El temor de Rukia que Yoruichi se perdiera se concretó cuando al regresar la buscó y no la encontró. Se lamentó el haberla dejado sola por un lapso demasiado prolongado, pero el tiempo se le iba muy rápido en una ciudad como esa, las distancias eran mayores y no calculaba bien, sin embargo la tenía tranquila que ella era una gata astuta por lo que no creía que la atropellaran, tampoco se dejaría tomar por algún extraño, estaba convencida de que estaba desorientada, por lo que estaba tentada a buscarla por los alrededores, no obstante hacía frío y exponer al niño sería una locura, así como también dejarlo solo. No podía hacer nada, excepto esperar a que ella pudiera encontrar el camino de regreso o a buscarla tan pronto fuera posible mañana temprano.

.

Se levantó temprano esperando que Yoruichi estuviera en la casa, pero después de buscar por donde ella podría estar no la encontró. Fue a vestirse para ir a preguntarles a los vecinos si habían visto una gata negra de ojos dorados por los alrededores durante el día de ayer. Ella tenía la esperanza de que así fuera.

Arregló a su hijo que como todos los días al verla sonrió como si ella fuera lo mejor del mundo, y ella lo sabía, él era su mundo así como él el de ella. Su vida había cambiado desde el momento que supo que estaba embarazada y aunque en un principio se asustó, para ella nunca nada más se sentiría así de bien que el ser mirada de esa forma tan honesta. Amaba a ese niño como nunca imaginó posible amar a nadie.

La mañana estaba helada y aunque no se sentía cómoda molestando a los vecinos, Yoruichi lo valía.

.

No había tenido suerte, por muchas casas en las que preguntó nadie se había fijado en un gato negro.

Pasó una hora antes de llegar a una casa en la que al menos la escucharon.

 _—Es una gata negra, tiene los ojos dorados y el pelaje brillante_ —describió.

 _—¿No tienes una foto?_ —le pregunto la mujer —. _La descripción es muy genérica._

 _—Lo sé, lo siento es solo que ella era la única gata con esas características allá donde vivíamos_ —explicó.

La mujer pareció enternecida por la explicación.

 _—Debes querer mucho a tu gata para estarla buscando; acá simplemente irían a conseguir uno nuevo_ —contestó ella.

 _—Era débil y su madre la rechazó… ella es especial para mí. La tengo desde que era una cría de días_ —admitió.

 _—¿Y ese niño?_ —interrogó.

 _—Es mi hijo_ —respondió.

 _—Es un niño muy lindo_ —aseguró.

Rukia se sintió halagada por el comentario, nunca nadie había dicho algo así de él, aunque ella sabía que lo era.

 _—Escucha, vi un gato con esas características en mi jardín ayer_ —respondió —. _No es extraño ver a los gatos de los vecinos ahí y no le presté mayor atención, pero si noté que era un gato nuevo, no lo había visto nunca._

Al menos tenía algo, era mejor que nada.

 _—Gracias_ —agradeció ella —. _Por su tiempo y por la información._

 _—Eres muy formal_ —recalcó ella —. _Puedes tratarme de tú y yo me llamo Miyako._

— _Miyako…_ –dijo ella con una sonrisa —. _Lo recordaré, mi nombre es Rukia y él es…_

No alcanzó a decirle el nombre porque los aspersores comenzaron a mojarla a ella y al niño.

 _—¡Con un demonio! ¡le dije a Kaien que reprogramara esto!_ —reclamó indignada —. _¡Lo siento! ¡Cuánto lo siento!_

Rukia había terminado más mojada que el niño por lo que le restó importancia.

 _—No te preocupes, fue sólo un accidente… de todos modos ya me tenía que ir_ —informó.

 _—Me siento muy mal por esto, ¿podrías dejarme tu número para llamarte en caso de ver de nuevo a tu gata?_ —solicitó muy afligida.

Ella asintió y le pidió a la mujer que le diera un lápiz y papel.

 _—Si llegaras a ver a Yoruichi y si por casualidad llegaras a atrapar, hagas lo que hagas jamás le toques la cola_ —advirtió —. _Si le das atún eso me podría dar tiempo de llegar hasta acá._

 _—Si la llego a ver te llamaré y de nuevo, lo siento mucho_ —se disculpó nuevamente.

 _—Descuida, y de nuevo, gracias por tu tiempo, Miyako_ —reiteró.

Había terminado mojada pero estaba segura de que el gato que la mujer había dicho era Yoruichi. Esperaba que volviera ahí y que Miyako pudiera atraparla.

Después de dos días recibió una llamada de un número desconocido. En un comienzo no le había prestado demasiada atención al teléfono porque no solía llamarla nadie, pero cuando pensó que podían ser noticias de la gata, con prisa fue a contestar.

 _—Rukia, ¿verdad?_ —dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

 _—Sí_ –afirmó —. _¿Miyako?_

 _—Sí_ —aseguró —. _Tengo noticias de cierta señorita._

Rukia se enderezó rápidamente.

 _—Está con nosotros ahora_ —le dijo alegre —. _Sé que es de noche y no puedes venir, pero mi esposo te la irá a dejar si nos dices dónde vives… yo no puedo ir; me enfermé con el agua del otro día y es lo mínimo que puede hacer a modo de disculpa._

Ella se rio, esa mujer le resultaba agradable.

 _—¿Están bien tu hijo y tú?_ —quiso saber

 _—Por supuesto, sólo fue un poco de agua_ —desestimó ella.

 _—Los citadinos somos débiles_ —se rio.

Rukia le dio la dirección y ella aseguró que en media hora él estaría ahí. Ella estaba feliz, había estado angustiada por Yoruichi.

Treinta y tres minutos después escuchó el móvil.

 _—Rukia, mi esposo está fuera de tu casa_ —informó.

 _—Salgo de inmediato_ —le avisó.

Tomó las llaves y fue al encuentro del hombre que estaba en tras la reja y a medida que se acercaba su corazón le dio un vuelco… ¡ese hombre era idéntico a Ichigo!

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Sé que hay muchas cosas que no se han aclarado como el color de cabello descrito, pero prometo que todo tiene respuesta.**

 **Este fanfic es un desafio porque estoy tratando de no ocupar muchas palabras y contar una historia sin dar tantas vueltas y un poco más "normal" jajajaja**

 **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, espero seguirlos recibiendo, ya saben... aspirante a escritor con review = actualización trabajando :manipulación:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: ninguna extrañamente  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Aunque había comenzado a hiperventilar porque pudo ver que el hombre esperando tras aquella endeble reja se parecía a Ichigo, pudo notar que sólo fue su impresión, porque no era él. Nunca era él.

 _—¿Rukia verdad?_ —consultó —. _¿Esta gata es la que estabas buscando? Puede ser gato, no lo sé traté de mirar y bueno… me rasguñó._

La posibilidad de que fuera Yoruichi hizo que se aproximara a toda prisa olvidando lo que había pasado por su cabeza con aquella primera impresión. Yoruichi era real. Ichigo si no fuera porque dejó una prueba más que tangible de su aparición en su vida, constantemente se preguntaría si no se había vuelto loca.

Él sacó la gata de una jaula para transporte y se la mostró, y Rukia la reconoció de inmediato

 _—¡Sí! ¡Es ella!_ —afirmó —. _Muchísimas gracias por traerla._

 _—Discúlpame tú a mi… Miyako me contó que por un descuido mío terminaron mojados tú y tu bebé_ —se lamentó —. _¿Están bien? Miyako no me habla porque se enfermó y me amenazó con... algo si es que ustedes habían caído también._

El hombre era notablemente amigable. Ichigo apenas decía palabras.

 _—Sí, estamos bien_ —confirmó —. _Solo fue un poco de agua._

 _—¿Sólo un poco de agua?_ —expresó divertido — _. Miyako lo describió como un aluvión._

Ella sonrió.

 _—Me tengo que ir_ —anunció _—. Debo pasar por una farmacia para conseguir algo para Miyako me odie menos y se sienta mejor._

 _—¿Tienes jengibre?_ —preguntó.

 _—No ¿por qué?_ —consultó.

 _—Es lo mejor para los resfríos_ —explicó —. _Tengo un poco, no es necesario mucho. Hazlo infusión… entra un segundo._

Él la siguió sin cuestionarlo. Ella no era desconfiada pero pensó por un segundo lo peligroso que podía resultar dejar pasar a un desconocido con tanta facilidad, pero no se sentía como si debiera temerle. Procuró dejar a Yoruichi en un lugar donde no pudiera escapar y luego se lavó las manos.

Rukia buscó hasta finalmente dar con el jengibre.

 _—Pica mucho, por lo que no exageres. Es mejor en rodajas que en cuadritos_ —explicó.

Mientras le explicaba cómo debía hacerlo para que resultara más efectivo, escuchó a su hijo llorar.

 _—Debo ir… Miyako tiene mi teléfono, si tienen dudas me llamas. Gracias por traer a Yoruichi; no tengo palabas para agradecerlo_ —dijo seriamente.

Fue raudamente hacia la habitación ya que era extraño que su hijo estuviera llorando así.

 _—¿Qué pasa?_ —le preguntó.

Él al verla se tranquilizó, pero las mejillas siguieron brillantes. Colocó los labios en su frente y notó que tenía temperatura.

 _—¿Estás enfermo?_ —consultó con él,

Él solo la miró con los ojos brillantes.

 _—Rayos…_ —susurró ella.

¿Debería preocuparse? Optó que sí, que era mejor prevenir que lamentar luego, por lo que en un apuro corrió hacia la salida. Kaien estaba atravesando la reja.

 _—¡Disculpa!_ —lo llamó.

Kaien se volteó y la miró.

 _—Sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿puedes decirme dónde está la clínica u hospital más cercano?_ —investigó.

 _—¿Qué pasa?_ –inquirió él.

 _—Mi hijo tiene fiebre_ —explicó —. _No es que sea exagerada pero no quiero que empeore luego._

 _—Sube, vamos. Yo te llevo_ —–ofreció.

 _—No es necesario_ —rechazó ella —. _Sólo tienes que decirme hacia dónde debo ir._

 _—¿Y dejarte con un niño sola a esta hora?_ —expuso él con horror —. _No, no podría. Le avisaré a Miyako, no te preocupes._

Él retrocedió los pasos hechos y dijo que la esperaría.

Ella fue a buscar algo para abrigar al niño y para cerrar la casa. Yoruicihi tendría que esperar para recibir su reprimenda.

.

 _—Tu hijo es bastante tranquilo_ —recalcó él.

 _—Lo es_ —dijo orgullosa —. _Sin embargo cuando se enferma me preocupa que lo sea todavía más._

No tardaron en llegar al hospital más cercano, Kaien le dijo que iba a hacer una llamada y que ya volvía. Ella insistió en que debería irse a su casa.

 _—No tiene sentido volver_ —argumentó él —. _Miyako ya me dijo que no… que mejor no regresara hasta que atendieran a tu hijo._

 _—Por favor, no…_ —intentó hacerlo renunciar.

 _—Despreocúpate. Hablaré con alguien de la familia; no tardaremos demasiado. Nos iremos pronto a casa_ —prometió.

Él le cerró el ojo en un gesto confiado y se fue en busca del que ella supuso era el amigo de ella, ella aprovechó de quitarle un poco de ropa a su hijo.

 _—Rukia él es…_ —la llamó Kaien — _Con un demonio…tío ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?_

Rukia observó que Kaien volvió con un hombre vestido con una bata blanca, evidentemente era médico del lugar, pero no fue eso lo que llamó su atención sino la expresión de los dos hombres frente a ella.

 _—¿Cuántos años tiene?_ —interrogó.

 _—Un año y tres meses_ —respondió.

 _—¿De dónde dices que venías?_ —indagó nuevamente.

Ella respondió sus preguntas sin darse cuenta de que ellos estaban sacando cuentas y mirándose como si se comunicaran o se dijeran algo con gestos que ella no lograba entender, pero ninguno de los dos se molestó en aclararle algo.

 _—Acompáñalo_ —le indicó Kaien —. _Él verá a tu bebé._

La expresión confiada del hombre había cambiado radicalmente tras ver ella no supo qué.

Rukia sintió y caminó detrás de aquel alto hombre de cabello oscuro hasta un box de atención.

 _—Entra_ –pidió él.

Rukia sentó en la camilla a su hijo y esperó a que el hombre lo examinara. Le permitió todo el espacio que pudiera requerir pero no se alejó un solo centímetro.

 _—Este niño está bien, sólo es un resfriado común_ —explicó —. _No hay ningún indicio de algo que requiera algo más que de cuidados básicos._

Le recetó un jarabe para la tos en caso de ser necesario.

El hombre miraba a su hijo como si lo estuviera analizando.

 _—Disculpe, ¿hay algo más con él?_ —preguntó extrañada.

 _—Su pelo… es un color particular_ —manifestó con interés.

 _—Es extraño que lo diga… en mi familia todos tenemos el pelo oscuro y su padre también lo tenía_ —relató —. _No sé por qué lo tiene así._

 _—Quizás el padre sea el portador de estos genes_ —sostuvo —. _Es lo más seguro._

 _—Probablemente_ —dijo incómoda.

El médico se volteó y comenzó a buscar entre algunas cajas y se le acercó y le entregó el jarabe que él mismo le había recetado.

 _—Es una muestra médica_ —le dijo —. _Ya es muy tarde para conseguirlo en otra farmacia que no sea la del hospital._

 _—¿Qué tiene que sea la del hospital?_ —preguntó.

El hombre se acercó a ella y susurró: "te quitarán hasta los riñones si pueden. Son unos buitres". Acto seguido se volvió a recuperar la distancia entre ambos.

 _—Pasado mañana tráelo para un control. Concertaré una visita. Anota tu teléfono y dónde vives para crear una fichar y también tu nombre y el de él_ —solicitó —. _No es el conducto regular, pero dadas las circunstancias está bien. Estoy seguro que nos seguiremos viendo… yo soy Isshin Kurosaki; el abuelo de tu hijo._

Rukia quedó perpleja con aquella aseveración.

 _—¿Qué está diciendo?_ —preguntó escandalizada.

 _—Hace dos años mi hijo escapó de la casa_ —soltó de pronto —. _Estuvo una semana con paradero desconocido._

Le mostró una foto de un hombre con el cabello con el pelo del mismo color de su hijo y si bien no era inusual que dos personas se parecieran, sintió algo parecido a un puñetazo en el estómago al ver cuán similar era el de la foto con el Ichigo que ella conocía y recordaba.

 _—El padre de mi hijo tenía el cabello negro_ —rechazó su teoría.

El médico con un plumón negro hizo un dibujo de cómo debía lucir su pelo con otro tono de cabello.

 _—Un adolescente con el cabello naranja era un objetivo fácil de identificar… él con el ánimo de hacernos perder el rastro se tiñó el cabello_ —expuso.

Ella abrazó a su bebé al escuchar las palabras: _"huida"_ , _"adolescente"_ y _"tinte de cabello"_ y comenzó a sentirse un poco débil.

 _—No, usted debe estar equivocado… eso no_ … —rechazó.

Observó como el médico de semblante apacible comenzó a inquietarse también.

 _—Podemos hacer una prueba de ADN para estar seguros_ —expuso —. _Pero estoy completamente convencido que no es un error. Kaien también…_

¿Su encuentro con Kaien no había sido casualidad? ¿El haber pensado que se parecía mucho con Ichigo tampoco? No, eso no podía ser… el mundo no podía ser tan pequeño.

 _—Un profesional como usted no debería basarse en algo tan simple como el que coincida un color de cabello con alguien_ —discutió.

 _—Sí, tienes razón_ —admitió él —. _Sin embargo ¿a cuántas personas has visto con ese color de cabello y que sea natural?_

 _—Me tengo que ir_ —avisó Rukia.

No esperó a que dijera alguna otra cosa ese hombre extraño que hablaba cosas sin sentido. No mucho más allá encontró a Kaien, que la había estado esperando.

 _—No te acerques_ —le indicó—. _Que tu pariente no vuelva a insistir en cosas que no tienen sentido._

 _—Déjame llevarte_ —pidió.

 _—No… sólo déjame en paz_ —rogó.

 _—Piensa en tu hijo_ —la hizo recapacitar —. _Está enfermo, sólo conseguirías que empeorara._

Ella no tuvo argumento para rebatir eso.

 _—Mi hijo es sólo mío_ —espetó ella.

Kaien no dijo una sola palabra más y sólo condujo con un gesto más apagado que el que había mantenido en la ida…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Ichigo resultó ser un adolescente fugado con el cabello tinturado ¿que hará Rukia? ¿Creen que Isshin insitirá? ¿Tendrá razón o sólo es un delirio? ¿cuántos años tiene Rukia?**

 **Gracias por los reviews, ya saben como funciona la cosa, la cantidad de reviews es proporcional a tiempo de actualización jajajaja**

 **Saludos y responderé todos los comentarios, asi que cualquier duda o consulta no duden en hacermelo saber.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: ninguna de momento**

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Con los días vivía en el constante temor de que ese médico, que le había adjudicado la misteriosa paternidad de su a hijo al suyo, apareciera frente a su casa reclamando algo que no podía ser cierto. Era verdad que ella no tenía mucha experiencia en la vida, pero de ahí a confundir a un adolescente con un hombre, eso lo dudaba. ¿Había caído bajo la seducción barata de un chico? Ella rechazó aquella teoría agitando su cabeza en un pobre intento de desviar lo que desde ese día la tenía en vilo.

Afortunadamente la fiebre no había subido más, y aparte de un poco de romadizo, su hijo ya estaba mejor, y era hora de seguir intentando conseguir un trabajo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia se quería ver obligada a pedirle dinero a la familia que había renegado de ella al conocer su estado de gravidez, aunque si tenía que hacer un mea culpa, ella no lo había hecho bien tampoco. Ella estaba comprometida con su mejor amigo de la infancia, Renji Abarai, y aunque se habían distanciado y sus familias sin consultarles habían decidido por ellos que unieran sus vidas, no era una idea que le pareciera del todo mal en su momento: lo conocía, era guapo, era muy masculino, trabajador y se preocupaba por ella, y aunque le había gustado mucho cuando eran niños, en alguna parte de su vida había dejado de verlo con esos ojos, pero en el momento que había visto a Ichigo supo que para compartir la vida con alguien debería sentirse como se había sentido ella con él. Si se detenía a pensarlo ella le había faltado el respeto y eso le pesaba en el alma, porque no era algo que él mereciera. Explicarle su engaño y las consecuencias de este había sido una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que hacer en su vida.

 _—Vamos a tener que salir hoy_ —le informó al niño —. _¿Eso te parece bien? Yo sé que sí; a ti te gusta salir de casa…_

Él sonreía fuera de toda preocupación y eso le daba fuerzas y la sonrisa en su rostro se convertía en un reflejo automático ¿cómo no hacerlo si él lo hacía? Fue inevitable recordar al chico de la fotografía al mirarlo a él, pero no quería admitir que era posible que estuviera negando algo que podía ser una verdad, y mientras no lo enfrentara dudaba que pudiera descansar tranquila.

Yoruichi tras su escape había estado más sosegada. Rukia esperaba que hubiese aprendido la lección. No creía que le hubiese gustado tener que alimentarse por sí misma, porque ella era una gata consentida y demandante, si de hecho no comía otro alimento que no fuera ese que ella compraba sagradamente.

 _—Pórtate bien_ —le advirtió.

La gata no hizo ni el amago de levantar la cabeza y simplemente siguió durmiendo. Rukia ni siquiera se ofendió; estaba acostumbrada y de hecho le causaba gracia su indiferente actitud.

.

Idealmente quería trabajar en casa, pero las posibilidades eran escasas, por lo que contra todos sus deseos estaba considerando dejar a su hijo en una guardería, aunque él fuera pequeño y el solo pensar en dejarlo en manos de unos desconocidos la angustiaba, pero era por su propio bien, y no tenía que ser algo definitivo, sino mientras ella se estabilizaba y encontraba otra solución.

Estaba acercándose a la esquina y el teléfono sonó por primera vez ese día. Había estado rechazando las llamadas de Miyako o simplemente dejaba el teléfono sonar, pero era distinto hacer eso en casa cuando nadie la veía, a hacerlo frente a ella. No tenía el carácter para rechazar un saludo.

 _—Buenos días, Rukia…_ —la saludó —. _Ha sido difícil dar contigo estos días._

 _—Hola Miyako…_ —le respondió —. _Lo siento, he estado ocupada._

Ella no era una buena mentirosa y esperaba que esa respuesta fuera suficiente para satisfacer la curiosidad de ella, quien miraba con atención a su hijo.

 _—Disculpa, pero voy de camino a un lugar_ —se excusó.

Se predisponía a seguir su camino, pero Miyako comenzó a hablar y se detuvo a oir lo que ella tenía que decir.

 _—Escucha yo… Kaien me contó lo que está pasando_ —reveló —. _Sin embargo me parece muy mal que te hayan dicho todo eso sin siquiera estar seguros… ¿te asustaste Rukia?_

Miró a la mujer que antes estaba tras ella para verla a los ojos, y parecía verdaderamente preocupada por ella, lo que la hizo confirmar asintiendo.

 _—El tío de Kaien es muy… desmedido. Te puedo asegurar que no era su intención hacer que te sintieras mal. Es una buena persona sólo un poco… licencioso_ —describió —. _Sin embargo no vine aquí por eso… quiero decirte que estoy contigo en esto, no dejes de responder el teléfono._

No estaba segura de sí creerle, después de todo el pariente de su esposo era el que había alegado algo que era poco factible. No obstante se contradecía ella misma, porque si de verdad creyera que era una locura ¿por qué sentía tanto miedo…?

 _—Antes de que todo esto ocurriera estaba segura de que seriamos amigas_ —expuso sonriendo —. _Siento que es una lástima que eso no suceda._

Su naturaleza no era ser desconfiada, por lo que se planteó que lo que ella decía pudiera ser cierto.

 _—¿Ya te sientes mejor de tu resfrío?_ —cambió el tema.

 _—¡Sí! No esperé que lo del jengibre fuera a funcionar tan bien, pero lo hizo y actuó muy rápido_ —relató alegre.

 _—Me alegro_ —respondió con una sonrisa.

 _—Además, Rukia…_ —se volvió seria nuevamente —. _¿Dónde ibas tan temprano?_

Aunque no le gustaba mentir y quería creer que las intenciones de la mujer con ella eran sinceras, era mejor tener en cuenta que habían cosas que era mejor que no supiera, como el que no tenía trabajo y que buscaba desesperadamente uno.

 _—Iba a comprar_ —contestó.

 _—¿Te acompaño?_ —preguntó —. _Conozco lugares de donde puedes llevar las mejores ofertas._

La mujer de verdad se estaba esforzando y aunque le urgía un trabajo, tener conocimiento sobre dónde conseguir cosas a un buen precio era algo que le servía a largo plazo.

 _—Está bien_ —aceptó.

Rukia miró con interés como su hijo intentaba jugar con Miyako. Le hacía sentir orgullo que su hijo aun cuando no estaba familiarizado con demasiadas personas, no fuera un niño tímido. Había leído sobre el apego seguro y esperaba estar haciendo las cosas bien con él.

 _—¿Quieres cargarlo un poco?_ —preguntó Rukia —. _Creo que quiere que lo lleves._

 _—¿Estás segura?_ —consultó —. _¿No crees que me lo llevaré corriendo una vez que lo tenga? Es que he conocido a cada mujer loca…_

 _No te preocupes, no creo que vayas a hacer eso_ –se rio _-. Además sé dónde vives._

Miyako lo tomó con cuidado. Rukia notó que no estaba acostumbrada llevar niños.

 _—Debes hacerlo de esta forma, de lo contrario te cansarás mucho_ —la instruyó.

Ella aceptó los consejos y pareció contenta de cargar al niño.

 _—Kaien quiere que tengamos hijos, pero yo no estoy demasiado segura_ —confesó ella —. _No sé si pueda hacerlo bien._

 _—Yo no tuve la opción de pensar si sería buena madre o no_ —reveló —. _Por lo que puedo decirte de mi experiencia personal, es que de algún modo puedes sobrellevarlo todo._

Rukia se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que hablaba de cómo se sentía siendo madre.

 _—¿Cuántos años tienes?_ —interrogó ella.

 _—Tengo veintidós_ —contestó.

Fue inevitable que pensara que ella estaba haciendo cálculos y se atrevió a preguntar por el hombre del que aludían la paternidad del niño.

 _—Y ese chico del que hablan, el de cabello naranja_ … —averiguó —. _¿Cuántos años tiene?_

 _—Tiene diecisiete ahora, por cumplir los dieciocho_ —respondió sin pensar.

Si aquella apresurada conjetura que había hecho ese médico era cierta –y no pensaba que lo fuera- significaba que había tenido sexo con un menor de edad. Eso era un delito. No averiguó cómo se llamaba aunque casi se mordió la lengua para acallar esa duda.

Miyako admitió después de un rato que no podía seguir cargando a su hijo ella sonrió.

 _—¿No trajiste una carriola?_ —preguntó —. _¿Cómo puedes cargarlo todo el tiempo?_

Ella de su bolso sacó una carriola plegable que se achicaba a una expresión mínima. Había desconfiado de ella en un comienzo, pero estaba muy bien hecha y era muy resistente y eso justificaba el precio.

 _—Este es mi secreto_ —reveló.

 _—Vaya…_ —admiró el objeto.

Llegaron a los supermercados económicos que Miyako había promocionado y no se decepcionó. En el lugar donde ella vivía antes los mismos alimentos y de la misma marca le costaban por lo menos el doble. No imaginó que existieran lugares así. Estaba fascinada.

Me alegra que te sea de utilidad –contestó la mujer.

Después de comprar lo necesario Rukia regresó a casa tras prometerle a Miyako que respondería el teléfono si la llamaba, y que si había alguna emergencia al menos la consideraría como posible ayuda.

.

Escuchó ruido en la entrada de su casa y ya estaba atardeciendo. Se alertó cuando Yoruichi se puso nerviosa y fue a ver qué estaba pasando y lo que más temía desde hace una semana estaba ocurriendo: el hombre que pudo reconocer rápidamente como el médico de la otra vez estaba forcejeando con un chico, que llevaba uniforme y todo. No podía verle la cara aún, pero se hacía una idea de quién podía ser. Comenzó a temblar y en algún momento los hombres se percataron de que estaban siendo observados.

 _—Sé un hombre y da la cara, imbécil_ —le retó su padre.

 _—¿Pero por qué me traes aquí? ¿Qué pasa?_ —interrogó la voz más joven.

 _—¿No te gustó hacer cosas de adulto, engañar, mentir y escaparte de casa? Asume las consecuencias de tus actos_ —–exigió el hombre.

 _—¿Pero de qué estás hablando, viejo?_ _¿Finalmente te volviste loco?_ —preguntó irritado.

Después de un último forcejeo, el chico perdió la batalla y se vio obligado a mirar a quién tenía en frente.

Rukia y el chico de cabello naranja se miraron él pestañeo unas cuantas veces sin comprender la situación. Ella lo reconoció como el hombre que había jurado volver por ella.

 _—¿Quién es esa mujer?_ —preguntó él.

Ella no podía creer que él ni siquiera la reconociera, y sintió la realidad caer bruscamente sobre sus hombros: para el chico todo había sido parte de una aventura, mientras que para ella esas escasas horas juntos le habían cambiado por completo la vida. Había estado esperando por alguien que ni siquiera la recordaba. Se sintió estúpida y particularmente patética.

 _—Señorita, ¿es él?_ —preguntó el médico.

Rukia estaba tan choqueada que la respuesta no podía ser expresada.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Saludos. Muchas gracias por los reviews, espero seguirlos recibiendo :)**_

 _ **Cualquier duda o consulta no duden en hacermela saber.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: no todavía, eventualmente habrán.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Ese chico era él, ella estaba segura.

 _—No, él no es_ —negó.

Rukia observó que el hombre dejó de forcejear con su hijo y que el chico la quedó mirando de una forma que la colocó nerviosa.

 _—¿Está segura?_ —consultó él —. _Mire bien a este delincuente e imagínelo con el pelo oscuro._

El hombre movía la cabeza del chico de modo que ella obtuviera una vista en ciento ochenta grados.

 _—Él no es_ —reiteró.

A Rukia le pareció que el hombre mayor parecía decepcionado.

 _—Lamento haber molestado_ —se disculpó —. _No quise ser impertinente._

 _—¿Pero por qué te disculpas papá? ¡No entiendo qué estoy haciendo acá!_ —reclamó él.

Esa voz… ese rostro, era Ichigo, si es que era su nombre. No habían sido ni siquiera tres minutos desde que habían sido interrumpidos y había dejado a su hijo solo, y al oir un golpe seco, Rukia entró sin importarle las personas en su patio externo.

 _—¡Suichiro!_ —gritó ella.

Llegó donde había dejado a su hijo y notó que se había caído, pero que estaba sentado tratando de comprender lo que le había pasado, pero al verla comenzó a gatear sin problemas.

El médico había entrado sin su permiso a su casa per no le importó, de seguro se había preocupada al escucharla gritar a ella.

El médico, de apellido Kurosaki según recordó, se acercó al niño y lo examinó.

 _—Oye, vergüenza de hijo, ¿Qué haces ahí sólo gastando aire? Vete de aquí_ —lo echó su padre.

Ella reparó en Ichigo un segundo y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a su hijo con notorio interés y que segundos después la miró a ella, pero Rukia no quería que la viera, no quería que la recordara, por lo que desvió su atención a otro lado.

 _—¿Ni siquiera una lágrima?_ —consultó contrariado el médico —. _Eres un niño valiente._

Suichiro sonrió cuando el hombre acarició su cabello.

 _—Cuídate mucho_ —se despidió del niño —. _Disculpe las molestias, no volverá a saber de mí, a no ser por supuesto, que requiera los servicios de este humilde médico. Estaré encantado de atenderlo._

Rukia seguía choqueada por la impresión y el posterior susto que significó la presencia de ese hombre, quien arrastró a su hijo hacia el exterior, para cuando se fueron, ella se sentó junto a su hijo. Notó que temblaba y no lo había notado hasta entonces.

Esa noche ella durmió con su hijo, resultó ser lo único que la tranquilizó una vez que descubrió la verdad acerca de ese hombre que había llegado a su vida para cambiarla por completo, pero que para él ese encuentro sólo había sido algo sin importancia. Él nunca había pensado en volver por ella, de su boca sólo salieron palabras vacías y sin sustento emocional alguno; él sólo había dicho lo que sabía que ella necesitaba escuchar para lograr su cometido. Su hijo era el resultado inesperado de una tarde de juegos de adultos, sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada, el tenerlo a su lado respirando tranquilo era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento, no le importaba cómo hubiese sido, su hijo era todo para ella y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerlo feliz, hasta entonces no había necesitado de nadie más, haría lo posible para que siguiera siendo así.

.

Había encontrado un trabajo que le permitía llevar a su hijo, lo que la tenía feliz, no pagaban demasiado, sólo lo mínimo legal, pero de momento le servía. No había vuelto a saber de Miyako y al parecer el médico se había quedado tranquilo con la negación, en su mente seguía rondando la idea de que había cometido un delito al involucrarse sexualmente con un menor de edad, aun no teniendo ese conocimiento, lo mejor que podía pasar había ocurrido y el que él no la reconociera era un claro indicio. Había decidido que se cambiaría de ciudad nuevamente tan pronto fuera posible.

Su hijo estaba desesperado por caminar y era evidente, estaba lleno de marcas por sus caídas y aunque no le gustaba que se lastimara, no había nada que pudiera hacer, era parte del proceso, por lo que cuando vio que Yoruichi escapaba de él no pudo evitar reír. Rukia por precaución le cortó las uñas, pero a pesar de que ella no apreciaba a nadie, con el bebé no se enojaba y eso que él había abusado de su paciencia tirando de su cola en reiteradas oportunidades.

 _—No le hagas eso a Yoruichi_ —le advirtió —. _Es un animal y a los animales se les respeta y se les quiere._

Él respondió con una sonrisa y dijo "gato". Apenas decía algunas cosas ininteligibles, pero la palabra "gato" fue una de las primeras que dijo, incluso antes que "mamá".

.

Al salir de la casa y asegurarse de cerrarla bien, ella notó que había alguien sospechoso y al voltear ella apreció quien era.

 _—¿Qué haces aquí?_ —lo interrogó ofuscada.

La persona era quien ella no esperó volver a ver. Él no contestó.

 _—¿Me podrías responder?_ —insistió.

El hombre sabiéndose capturado, se volteó. A Rukia se le removieron las entrañas al mirarlo.

 _—No sé_ —respondió.

 _—¿Disculpa?_ —inquirió.

 _—No sé qué hago acá pero no he podido dejar de pensar en este lugar, en ti y ese niño desde que mi padre me trajo acá_ —explicó —. _¿Por qué?_

Ella se rio sarcásticamente.

— _¿Y cómo voy a saberlo yo?_ —respondió de mala manera.

 _—¿Por qué mi padre me trajo acá en primer lugar?_ —interrogó —. _¿Por qué siento que te conozco?_

 _—¿Nunca has tenido la sensación de un_ _Déjà Vu?_ _—rebatió ella_ _—._ _Quizá es eso o algo similar._

 _—No_ _—negó_ _—._ _No es eso._

Él comenzó a acercarse y ella a alejarse.

 _Voy camino al trabajo ahora, estoy medio justa de tiempo, por lo demás no tengo nada más que hablar contigo_ –miró la hora y sintió resentimiento ante ese uniforme escolar que llevaba-. _¿No deberías estar en la escuela a esta hora?_

Ella notó que él bajó la cabeza.

 _—La próxima vez que te vea rondando mi casa llamaré a la policía_ —le informó.

 _—¿Podrías por favor mirarme a los ojos si quiera?_ —solicitó el chico.

 _—Estoy ocupada_ —reiteró —. _Sólo vete…_

.

El encuentro con ese Ichigo errante respondió algunas interrogantes, y es que el que lo confundiera con un adulto no había sido algo tan poco factible, era alto, tenía hombros anchos y se apreciaba musculoso a través de la ropa. Su rostro serio demostraba una madurez de la que obviamente carecía, pero que innegablemente le hacía ver mayor; era como si estuviera disfrazado de estudiante, porque no lucía como uno. Temió que él siguiera regresando. Tendría que apurar sus planes de marcharse; era lo más sano para todos. Él era sólo un muchacho después de todo…

.

Miyako la llamó, le ofreció llevarla en auto al supermercado y estando falta de mercadería fue un ofrecimiento al que no pudo negarse.

 _—Escuché que Isshin se presentó en tu casa_ —manifestó —. _Me alegra que todo se haya aclarado._

Lo único que se había aclarado es que ella había sido una torpe.

 _—Sí_ –afirmó —. _Fue parte de un mal entendido._

 _—Es que todo coincidió… no culpo a Isshin por pensar como lo hizo_ —explicó.

No debería sentir la curiosidad que sentía acerca de los motivos que pudo haberlo llevado a sospechar —y en realidad acertar— sobre la paternidad de su hijo.

 _—¿Por qué?_ —no pudo evitar preguntar.

 _—Hace dos años Ichigo se fugó de la casa. Nunca explicó el por qué o qué lo llevó a tomar esa decisión, pero por una semana estuvo perdido_ —relató —. _Kaien es policía, y con ayuda de sus compañeros dieron con Ichigo al octavo día. Se dieron cuenta de que se había teñido el pelo para despistar, pero para ese entonces lo encontraron en una clínica privada en una ciudad cercana en la que tú vivías, sin conocimiento y sin haber comido o bebido en días._

Todo en esa historia era extraña, como si algo no calzara.

 _—Cuando despertó Kaien lo trajo de vuelta a patadas una vez que se recuperó_ —continuó —. _Ichigo es conflictivo y se involucra en peleas constantemente, pero aun así es un buen chico, aunque suene contradictorio._

 _—Ahh_ —contestó ella —. _Comprendo…_

 _—Ahora que todo está aclarado me siento más tranquila_ —dijo contenta —. _Aunque admito por un segundo que el verlo a él y no relacionarlo con Ichigo fue difícil… en algún momento lo pensé también._

Rukia quería cambiar de tema por lo que cuando pudo distrajo a Miyako mostrándola una oferta muy tentadora, pero mientras compraban y miraban los escaparates, pensaba que al menos confirmó que algo de todo lo que él le había dicho era cierto: su nombre si era Ichigo.

.

Una vez de vuelta en casa bañó a Suichiro que no estaba tan sonriente como acostumbraba.

 _—No te gusta el agua todavía, ¿eh?_ —lo molestó —. _Es una lástima porque el agua caliente es muy agradable cuando la sabes apreciar._

Ella optó por quitarse la ropa y bañarse junto a él, lo que pareció gustarle.

 _—¿Prefieres esto?_ —averiguo sonriendo _—. Así es más rápido, tienes razón. Los dos juntos…_

Una vez que terminó de enjuagarse ella y a su hijo, y tras vestirse estaban listos para comer algo. Rukia observó que Yoruichi estaba muy atenta al patio que daba al exterior, la ignoró en un comienzo, pero cuando la gata comenzó a mover sus orejas con incomodidad se alistó para ir a ver si algo pasaba.

Salió al patio y no vio nada en primera instancia, pero al asomarse a la salida observó que Ichigo estaba apoyado en la reja.

 _—¿Qué haces acá de nuevo?_ —quiso saber con urgencia.

 _—No puedo parar de pensar en ti_ —volvió a decir lo mismo que había dicho en la mañana.

 _—Te has de haber vuelto loco_ —dijo con hastió y temor.

 _—No, no estoy loco y tú lo sabes_ —expuso —. _No rehuirías de mi mirada como lo haces desde el día que nos vimos por primera vez. No me has mirado ni una sola vez directamente a los ojos._

 _—No, no acostumbro a hacer eso con desconocidos_ –recalcó.

 _—¿Lo somos en realidad? Mi padre tiene razón, ¿cierto?_ —indagó _—. Es por eso que no puedes verme._

 _—¿De qué hablas?_ —consultó insegura.

 _—Ese niño… ¿es mío?_ —preguntó con un rostro severo.

 _—El andar diciendo cosas sin sentido debe ser un mal familiar. Ichigo, si no te vas llamaré a tu primo para que te venga a buscar_ —le avisó.

 _—Exijo una prueba de ADN_ —solicitó calmado.

 _—Estoy diciendo que te vayas ahora_ —dijo hastiada —. _La próxima vez que vengas acá te echaré a patadas. No hay modo que tú seas el padre de mi hijo, no hables estupideces. Nunca me acostaría con alguien como tú ¿cuál es tu motivo para solicitar algo así a una desconocida? ¿Vas por la vida siguiendo a quienes no has visto en tu vida pidiendo pruebas de paternidad? ¿No sabes lo ofensivo que es eso?_

 _—No te lo estaría pidiendo si no sintiera que es necesario_ –contestó.

 _—¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?_ —discutió con él.

Él sacó una foto y se la pasó.

 _—Si no supieras que es mía ¿no pensarías que es él?_ —interpeló.

 _—Es una coincidencia_ —desestimó —. _Todos los niños se parecen_

Ichigo se quedó mirando hacia atrás de ella y miró hacia donde él miraba: Suichiro había salido de la casa buscándola.

 _—Él es sólo mío_ —aseguró ella con propiedad.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro haciendo que lo mirara.

 _—Eso ya lo veremos_ —la amenazó.

Acto seguido se marchó, dejando a Rukia con un miedo que no había sentido nunca antes en su vida.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **¿Está más raro? ¿Más claro? Aun falta por descubrir...**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no puedo contestar en esta oportunidad. Me aseguraré de hacerlo la próxima vez...**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Ichigo**

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

Esa mujer escondía algo de él; estaba completamente seguro.

No comprendió cuando su padre lo arrastró hacia una casa que no conocía, aunque en un principio creyó que iban a la casa de su primo, porque ese era el sector donde él vivía, pero no tardó en descubrir que eso no era así.

Vio una mujer bajita y a su padre hablando sobre algo que él desconocía. Observó con detenimiento a la mujer y esta lo miraba de un modo raro. Su padre insistía en que lo mirara y ella desestimó conocerlo, cosa que no le sorprendía; no recordaba haberla visto en su vida, la recordaría. Era bonita…

Se escuchó algo caer y tan pronto sonó la mujer corrió y gritó y su padre, como sabiendo algo que él desconocía, la siguió con preocupación. No comprendió el porqué del exalto de ambos, hasta que con una curiosidad impropia de él entró a la casa y vio a su padre examinando un niño y entonces supo qué era lo que había pasado: el mocoso se había caído. Miró al niño queriendo saber si estaba bien y aunque en un comienzo no reparó en nada extraño en él, se preguntó qué parentesco tendrían ese niño y ella, porque de seguro esa mujer no tenía veinte años ¿su hermano quizás? ¿era la niñera? No lograba conciliar una respuesta y lo que había pensando en un comienzo de que esa mujer algo ocultaba, se confirmó cuando trató de buscar el contacto visual directo y este no fue concedido.

Su padre se retiró de la casa y él lo siguió, todavía sin comprender nada.

—¿Qué ha sido todo esto? —preguntó impaciente.

La relación con su padre era distante, el que lo llevara a rastras había sido algo poco usual, porque difícilmente le dirigía la palabra y todo habá empezado hacía dos años, cuando él había huido de casa. Despertó con un color de cabello distinto y su padre le rasuró la cabeza, dejándolo calvo por un par de meses. Recordó ese tiempo y odió como se veía. Existía un lapso de tiempo en el que él no recordaba nada. Kaien le había contando que se había escapado y teñido el cabello, pero no recordaba el motivo; le habían dicho que habían sido ocho días, sin embargo él último recuerdo que tenía era el estar saliendo de la escuela.

—¿No te diste cuenta? —inquirió él.

¿Darse cuenta de qué? ¿Qué era lo que se suponía tendría que haber notado?

—No —negó.

Escuchó una sonrisa sarcástica de su padre y no se dignó a darle una respuesta. No quería preguntarle, no quería rogarle, pero sentía mucha curiosidad.

—¿Qué se suponía que tendría que notar? —insistió.

Su padre manejaba con maestría. No podía negar que andar en auto con el viejo era relajante.

—¿Viste al hijo de esa mujer? —lo interrogó.

¿Era el hijo de ella? ¿Era madre siendo tan joven? De todos las relaciones uqe pudo haber hecho en su cabeza el que ella fuera madre de él no había pasado por su cabeza.

—Sí —afirmó —. ¿Por qué?

—¿Lo miraste bien? —insistió.

—Supongo… era un niño ¿qué tendría que haber notado? —espetó desinteresado.

La sonrisa de su padre le molestó. Era irónica.

—Muy propio de ti, no fijarte en lo que está justo delante de tus ojos —expuso.

—Si tienes algo que decir, déjate de rodeos y sólo dilo —solicitó molesto.

—¿En serio no recuerdas nada de _ese_ tiempo? —consultó su padre.

Aquel era un tema que lo tenía hastiado ¿Cuándo comprenderían que en realidad no se acordaba? ¿Quién más que él quisiera saber por qué había escapado de casa y aparecido tan lejos? Recordaba a Kaien literalmente trayéndolo de vuelta después de pegarle una patada en el trasero que lo llegó a levantar del suelo, el tiempo antes que eso estaba perdido, literalmente no existió para él.

—Estoy harto de explicar que no recuerdo nada —contestó con rabia.

—¿Por qué te molestaban en la escuela? —indagó él

—Les molestaba mi color de cabello —contestó sin titubeos.

—No es nada común, ¿cierto? —quiso corroborar

Su respuesta fue mirar por la ventana. Odiaba recordar que gracias a eso había tenido un montón de problemas; por algo que él no podía haber controlado.

—No —admitió.

—¿Viste el cabello de él? —interpeló

Escarbó en sus más recientes recuerdos y si su padre no lo hubiese mencionado no hubiese notado que el color de cabello del pequeño era similar al suyo.

—¿Y? –no entendió el punto.

—¿No crees que es una coincidencia extraña? —manifestó él.

—No —negó —. ¿Por qué debería?

La respuesta del médico fue una frenada que hizo que por poco hace que rebote la cabeza contra el panel.

—¿Pero qué te pasa viejo enfermo? —exigió saber.

—Olvidaste abrocharte el cinturón —respondió.

Se abrochó el cinturón con ira y miró a su padre por lo que restó el tiempo de regreso a casa. Él no parecía dispuesto a hablar más de ese tema o de otro, porque no volvió a abrir la boca.

.

La actitud de su padre lo dejó confundido… ¿qué se suponía que tendría que haber visto en ese niño? Repasó mentalmente todo lo ocurrido desde la misteriosa aparición en esa casa: la mujer, el ruido, el niño, la reacción de su padre, la esquiva mirada de la mujer y finalmente de nuevo el niño. Ese niño… ¿dónde lo había visto antes? Golpeó el puño contra la mesa, porque no estaba entendiendo nada y de pronto comprendió la actitud de su padre. Buscó en los álbumes familiares una foto de sí mismo siendo muy pequeño, y no tardó en dar con ella y entendió la inquietud de su padre… ¡ese niño era idéntico a él! ¿Pero cómo era eso posible…? Él jamás había visto a alguien más con ese color de cabello ¿acaso su padre pensaba que él era hijo de él? Aquello era imposible… nunca había visto antes a esa mujer en su vida y más importante: él era todavía casto. Nunca lo había hecho, no había modo de que él pudiera tener un hijo. Estaba claro que era un malentendido, aunque turbador, eso lo aceptaba.

Se acostó sin dejar de dar vueltas en su cama, se sentía intranquilo y enardecido. Se convencía una y otra vez que no había manera de que eso pudiera ser posible, ella misma lo había negado, pero había algo. No sabía qué, pero era algo. Visualizaba esa casa cada vez que cerraba los ojos y esa mujer… había definitivamente algo con ella y ese niño y aunque lo negara fervientemente su padre había conseguido que se planteara la situación.

.

No había conseguido dormir y no tenía ánimo de ir a la escuela. Había intentado apartar sus pensamientos de ese lugar, pero era como si no fuera posible conseguirlo. Se vistió como si fuera a seguir la rutina normal de semana, pero su camino se desvió, terminando frente a la casa de esa mujer. Caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber bien por qué estaba ahí; se hubiese escondido cuando escuchó ruido, pero estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos y en la posibilidades que en algún momento se había perdido en ellos, y para cuando reaccionó se encontró con la mujer frente a él, interrogándolo y a él mismo contestándole de una manera honesta.

Lo que había percibido la noche anterior era cierto, ella no lo miraba directo a los ojos, pudiese parecer como si lo hiciera, pero no era así. Encontró lógico que se enojara con él por aparecer de esa forma en su casa, no obstante había confirmado que ella parecía no tolerarlo.

.

No tenía ánimos de regresar a su casa o de dar algún motivo por el atraso en la escuela por lo que se quedó dando vueltas, buscando encontrar en el camino alguna explicación a lo que estaba sintiendo. Infundadamente terminó nuevamente frente a la casa a la que evidentemente no era bienvenido. Su corazón se exaltó cuando notó las luces prendidas: ella ya había llegado. No se animaba a llamar a la puerta, porque lo cierto es que no tenía nada de qué decir, pero por otro lado se preguntaba si ella realmente no lo conocía, como había asegurado. Intentó mirar a través de lo que le permitían las tablas, pero no era algo fácil, por lo que se apoyó en la reja por un instante frustrado por no conseguir su cometido, pero no contó con que la mujer lo descubriría. La mujer tal como en las otras oportunidades se negaba a verlo directamente y aquello le ofuscó, cuando le preguntó si acaso era verdad que no lo conocía él no creyó en su respuesta.

—Exijo una prueba de ADN —solicitó.

Era completamente irrespetuoso de su parte, pero después de mirar a la chica delante de él, era obvio que ella era incapaz de mentir. Ella no lo miraba a la cara y debía ser por algo, y era evidente además que estaba muy enojada.

Sus sospechas no eran injustificadas y sacó de su bolsillo la foto en la que ese niño y él lucían demasiado parecidos.

—Si no supieras que es mía ¿no pensarías que es él? —interrogó.

Ella no pudo esconder una mueca de desagrado.

—Es una coincidencia. Todos los niños se parecen —contestó ella.

Estaba mirándola, analizando su lenguaje corporal, que decía mucho de ella, cuando apareció tras ella Suichiro, como recordó que ella lo había llamado, no hubo mucho tiempo, pero al mirarlo observó el parecido real entre esa foto suya y ese niño. Se había quedado paralizado viéndolo, hasta que ella no muchos segundos después se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

—Él es sólo mío —dictaminó.

En ese momento ella lo miró a los ojos por un instante que no fue suficiente para él, por lo que se aproximó con más seguridad de la que sentía e hizo que ella lo mirara a los ojos nuevamente y fueron sólo segundos escasos en los que ella sostuvo su mirada pero él se perdió en ellos… si ella tenía unos ojos tan lindos ¿por qué no lucirlos orgullosamente? ¿Por qué sentía como si ella estuviera escondiéndose? Sin embargo deliberadamente ignoró aquella sensación que le transmitieron sus ojos y se enfocó en su propósito.

—Eso ya lo veremos —aseguró.

Se fue sin esperar a que ella le dijera algo, pero se aseguró de cerrar bien.

Los pensamientos sobre lo que acababa de pasar eran desbordantes ¿Es que acaso era estúpido? ¿Por qué la había amenazado si él mismo pensaba que todo eso era imposible? No había modo de que él pudiera ser padre… él nunca la había visto y jamás había tocado a una mujer, pero había un periodo de tiempo en el que era incapaz de responder por sus acciones ¿sería esa mujer alguna de las piezas perdidas de su memoria…?

.

Llegó a su casa y tan pronto llegó al salón, su padre levantó la cabeza al escuchar a alguien llegar, pero al verlo a él, siguió en lo de él. La actitud de su padre era agotadora, porque no sabía por qué estaba tan molesto con él. Llevaba dos años con esa clase relación y lo encontraba injusto, porque él no recordaba los motivos para haber huido en primer lugar. No podía explicarlo ni tampoco justificarlo. Se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse a su lado, usualmente hubiese ido directo a su habitación ahorrándose el mal rato, pero en ese momento necesitaba respuestas.

—Vengo de ir a ver a esa mujer —relató.

Su padre no lo miró, pero bajó el volumen del televisor, haciéndole entender que le estaba prestando atención a sus palabras.

—No sé qué está pasando… de verdad no lo entiendo, pero cometí un error —confesó.

—¿Qué pasó? —averiguó su padre.

No sabía si era apropiado contarle que había amenazado a esa pobre chica sin haber tenido motivos concretos.

—¿Piensas que pueda ser posible que ese niño sea mío? —inquirió.

—Tiene un año y tres meses —soltó él —. Saca las cuentas.

¿Qué había pasado esos días que él no podía recordar? ¿Hasta cuando iban a perseguirlo? Entonces la respuesta vino a él: _hasta que por una vez se decidiera a hacer algo por recuperarlos._

—¿Hay alguna manera que podamos conseguir hacer una prueba de ADN si la madre no está de acuerdo? —interrogó Ichigo.

Su padre lo miró por primera vez en mucho tiempo y contestó después de reflexionar un momento.

—No creo que sea lo mejor que hagas algo así; aquello podría significar luego que todo se haga más difícil —recomendó —. Además… tú eres menor de edad, eso le podría traerle consecuencias a ella.

Ese era un detalle bastante importante, era cierto. Si él se ponía a pensar con cuidado ¿qué podría hacer por ese niño si no tenía nada que ofrecerle? ¿No sería mejor permanecer en el desconocimiento como lo había estado hasta entonces?

—¿Crees que pueda ser posible que sea así? —deseó saber qué pensaba su padre.

—Cuando Kaien te encontró estabas muy cerca de donde ella vivía —reveló su padre.

¿Podía ser todo eso una cruel coincidencia? Se sintió hundir en el sofá en el que estaba.

—La pregunta es: ¿estás dispuesto a llegar al final de todo esto con todo lo que ello implique? —interrogó Isshin.

Difícilmente sabía dónde estaba parado, tampoco que sería lo que estaría haciendo el día de mañana. Él no era ejemplo para nadie, estaba claro. Tampoco podía mantenerse a sí mismo, porque no era independiente económicamente, a penas podía cuidar de él mismo, y por lo que había pasado hacía dos años era algo que tampoco hacía bien… hacerse cargo de un niño, siendo él básicamente otro niño, parecía descabellado y absurdo.

—No sé si pueda seguir viviendo tranquilo sin saber la verdad detrás de todo esto —manifestó —. No creo que sea algo que pueda ignorar… aunque descubrirlo complique todo más, es algo que necesito saber.

Su padre estiró el brazo, él pensó que lo golpearía, era algo que sucedía con frecuencia, pero se sorprendió al sólo sentir la mano de su padre en su cabello, haciendo algo que parecía una caricia.

—Era lo que necesitaba escuchar, Ichigo —reconoció su padre —. Haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti.

Después de dos años completos, su padre había dicho algo bueno de él. Era difícil reconocerlo, pero aquello lo emocionó.

Hablar con ella de manera impulsiva y amenazadora no funcionará –expresó Isshin -. Ella lo va a negar todo porque está asustada y es lo natural, no podría culparla. Lo ideal sería explicarle todo lo que pasó sin ocultar detalles y preguntarle en un ambiente apropiado si es cierto lo que ella asegura… eso sería ir por un buen camino.

Ichigo ya había cometido el error de ser impulsivo y amenazarla.

—Si eso no funciona, lo recomendable sería ir por el lado legal y averiguar cómo conseguir una orden judicial para obtener una muestra para una prueba de ADN —expuso él —. No obstante tengo otra pregunta para ti, antes de esto… ¿crees que sea posible…? Es decir ¿tú eres sexualmente activo?

En otra circunstancia Ichigo jamás hubiese respondido eso, pero era evidente que su padre estaba intentando ayudarlo.

—No —admitió —. Pero hay un lapso de tiempo por el que no puedo responder.

Ese era tema sensible, ese periodo de desaparición había cambiado todo en su vida familiar y personal, y al parecer después de todo ese tiempo iba a seguir causando estragos…

—Está bien —dijo su padre —. Hagamos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para resolver esto de un modo pacífico, porque si nos vamos por el lado legal eso le podría causar problemas a ella y si es verdaderamente la madre de mi nieto, es lo último a lo que la quiero exponer.

Ichigo asintió, encontraba que su padre tenía razón, él tampoco quería pasar por todo eso, pero si algo tenía claro en ese mar de inquietudes es que si había engendrado un hijo, eso era algo que definitivamente no podría ignorar, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo proceder

Se fue a descansar pensando que le haría otra visita a esa mujer y pensaba en contárselo todo, aunque terminara haciendo el ridículo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Lo siento! No tengo mucho tiempo ;-; apenas y pude actulizar... gracias por los reviews y contestaré cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan si me la hacen saber.**

 **¡Hasta pronto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: nota final revala spoilers.**

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

Rukia pensaba que no era justo. Ella había estado sola con su hijo por todo ese tiempo, y de pronto llegaba el padre a reclamar su paternidad; padre que por lo demás no recuerda haberlo engendrado, que era un adolescente y que usaba uniforme, además…

Siendo sincera consigo misma no se cuestionaba las razones por la que había terminado teniendo sexo con él: él lucía mayor y era atractivo según su apreciación personal, pero no había sido el primer hombre guapo con el que se había encontrado, habían habido otros… ¿por qué con él fue de ese modo tan irracional y exacerbadamente pasional? ¿Por qué no le preguntó su edad si quiera? Había llegado la hora de admitir que había sido timada por un chico que estaba jugando a ser quien realmente no era; en ese entonces él tenía quince años, y aquello hacía que la rabia se le subiera desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas a la cabeza, y como si fuera poco, él llegaba a amenazarla. No importaba cuánto lo negara, en esa familia parecían dar por hecho que Suichiro pertenecía a su clan. La decisión de irse era algo que debía llevarse a cabo cuanto antes, o de lo contrario le quitarían a su hijo. Había tenido sexo con un menor de edad y eso era un delito, involuntario, pero delito al final y podían usarlo como argumento, así como también podrían usar en su contra que no contaba con el suficiente dinero, pero aun siendo así, a Suichiro nunca le había faltado nada… ¿tendrían eso en cuenta?

Mudarse de casa era una pesadilla. Apenas y se había acomodado en la nueva y ya tenía que estar considerando cambiarse nuevamente, pero aquello no estaba en discusión; debía hacerlo. Comenzó buscando propiedades y todas parecían estar lejos de lo que ella podía costear; eso sin considerar los gastos del traslado todo eso mientras en su mente se hacía una pregunta en particular:¿cómo era posible que de todos los lugares haya llegado a ese, donde justamente _él_ habitaba?

Ya era muy de noche cuando finalmente el sueño de había apoderado de ella, y no pudiendo aguantar el continuar despierta, se rindió.

.

Estaba intranquila y eso se reflejaba en el esquivo descansar, había tenido un mal sueño tras otro, al punto en que había despertado y había preferido no seguir durmiendo.

Su hijo dormía a su lado y ella lo observaba dormir plácidamente, cuando sin fijarse las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin poderlas retener, y es que la vida sin él no sería la misma; una vida sin él era algo que no podía siquiera considerar, porque dolía y se veía sombría y solitaria. Él era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida y no había habido un día en el que pensara lo contrario. Se levantó, y antes de que él despertara y la viera así. Se dijo a si misma que lo mejor era ir al baño y tomar una ducha, ya que tenía la pobre esperanza de que el agua se llevara un poco la rigidez que su cuello había adoptado después de su encuentro con Ichigo.

Después de vestirse, y mirar que sólo eran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, intentó concentrarse en su búsqueda, pero por más que intentó no logró concentrarse en ésta; era como si su cerebro se negara a responder a la información obtenida y se rindió, no había modo que consiguiera enfocarse en ese momento.

Prendió las luces de la cocina y deseó tomar un té cargado y muy dulce, y mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera, Yoruichi hizo su aparición.

—Si tú no te hubieses perdido probablemente todo esto no estaría pasando… —le habló a la gata.

Acarició su espalda enfatizando en el lomo, mientras ella levantaba la cola dando a entender que le gustaba ese lugar en particular.

—¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? —le preguntó a la gata.

Si estaba haciéndole preguntas a un gato es que estaba realmente perdida, y es que lo estaba. Se sentía sola y con demasiado temor como para no detenerse a pensar con cuidado sus próximos movimientos.

El agua hirvió, y Yoruichi, como nunca, se estaba dejando acariciar. Rukia había descubierto que había ciertas horas del día en los que ella era melosa, y en las madrugadas lo era especialmente, si hasta la acompañaba a donde fuera que se dirigiera, cuando en el día difícilmente la tomaba en cuenta.

—Lo siento, pero necesito mi té —argumentó cuando dejó de acicalarla.

Mientras caminaba la gata se interponía en su camino, causándole a ella gracia su actuar y mientras vertía el agua a la taza, tuvo especial cuidado de que nada le cayera a ella, y lo había conseguido, pero cuando más tarde quiso cortar un queso, algo asustó a Yoruichi que estaba en sus pies y desembocó en que ella misma se exaltara, pateando a la gata sin querer realmente hacerlo, y además obtuvo una herida profunda al cortarse con el cuchillo.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó.

Ella no solía expresarse así, pero la sangre que escurría de su dedo no le hizo ninguna gracia, tanto como a Yoruichi, que la miraba con recelo y escondida bajo la mesa por lo que le había hecho. Rukia corrió a lavarse la mano con agua fría y dejó correr el agua por un buen rato, esperando a que aquello dejara de sangrar pronto, pensando en que aquel claramente no estaba empezando como un buen día.

.

La hora pasó después de que se curara desprolijamente y se cubriera la herida, fue a despertar a Suichiro, que para su sorpresa estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando concentradamente el techo.

—¿Qué hay de interesante ahí? —quiso saber ella mirando el mismo lugar.

Él, al escucharla, dejó de mirar al techo, y como respuesta le dedico una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón a ella, dando por sentado que no sería capaz de iniciar un día sin aquella sonrisa llena alegría. Amaba a ese niño más de lo que imaginó que era posible querer a alguien.

No deseaba trabajar ese día, y aun cuando necesitaba el dinero con locura simplemente no lo hizo, pero llamó para justificar su ausencia. Encontraría el modo de conseguir lo necesario, aunque eso significara tener que vender la propiedad que había dejado atrás; tampoco era que considerara volver a ese pueblo que nada le había dado excepto malos ratos, pero de hacerlo solo haría que su familia la odiara todavía más, pero nuevamente, no era que le importara, aunque algo de vender ese lugar le molestaba, pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Recapacitó un poco más, y decidió que definitivamente lo vendería. Tenía los papeles en orden porque por el traslado se ocupó de eso antes de irse, por lo que tenía todos los títulos de la propiedad que su familia le había dado, de modo de agilizar el que se fuera de la casa en dónde había crecido, y qué, por supuesto, se marchara con prontitud a la que morada en la que viviría posteriormente tras la deshonra de haber resultado embarazada, y peor todavía, antes del matrimonio y de alguien que no era su prometido, además. Al menos habían tenido la deferencia de darle un lugar en el que refugiarse. Publicó el aviso y esperaría a saber algo, esas cosas no eran rápidas, y por último si se arrepentía, sólo diría que ya se lo había vendido a alguien más…

.

La mano le escocía, lo del agua fría había resultado, pero sabía en el fondo que lo prudente sería ir a que le vieran esa herida, que no estaba mejorando, no obstante llevar a Suichiro a un centro de urgencias era algo que no deseaba hacer. Iba a observar un poco más la situación, y si consideraba que debía ir, lo haría a pesar de su reticencia; el que se pusiera peor luego si lo ignoraba no ayudaría en nada.

Las horas pasaron, y muy contra su voluntad, decidió que lo mejor era ir a que le revisaran la mano. Salió de su casa mirando desconfiadamente que no hubiese nadie, y al no ver a alguien, siguió su camino, buscando otro lugar, distinto al que sabía ella que trabajaba el padre de Ichigo, por lo que preguntando llegó a una que estaba un poco más cerca.

El lugar era muy diferente al que había ido antes, era pequeño y las personas innecesariamente hostiles, y la trataron como si ella hubiese querido cortarse a propósito. Suichiro no estaba nada agradado en el recinto, y como nunca, lloró sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para acallarlo, y antes de poder acceder a la curación, le pidieron que se fuera, y aun cuando en realidad deseaba irse pronto y buscar otro lugar, le había dado vergüenza que la echaran.

—No puedo creer que armaras ese escándalo —le llamó la atención con voz determinada.

Él se rio, y ella pensó que él abusaba de ese recurso que parecía ser inagotable, mientras ella le secaba los gruesos rastros de lágrimas que se podían apreciar a la luz del día como surcos secos. Su aspecto era dramático y a ella le causó gracia que él simplemente, después de aquel berrinche, estuviera como si nada.

—Está bien… yo tampoco quería quedarme en ese lugar —admitió ella —. Sin embargo, debo ir a otro y esperar nuevamente a que me atiendan…

No muy lejos se podía ver el edificio de aquel hospital al que había declinado ir en primera instancia, pero al que tendría que ir de todas formas. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, pero maldijo a Yoruichi y su impertinencia matutina. Esperaba además que él señor Kurosaki no supiera de su visita, no estaba de ánimos para tolerar a nadie. No deseaba discutir bajo ningún concepto.

.

Debió imaginar que con la suerte que ese día ostentaba, no iba a pasar desapercibida, porque cuando Miyako se sentó a su lado, comprendió que eso no podía ser casualidad.

—Me dijeron que podrías estar necesitando ayuda —aclaró —. ¿Está bien si te acompaño?

Rukia comprendió que nada se le escapaba a esa familia.

—¿Quién te avisó que yo estaba aquí? —inquirió algo irritada.

—Isshin —reconoció —. Él no quiere atosigarte, por lo que no te ha ayudado directamente, pero si miras en diagonal descubrirás que nos está viendo. Quiere que te atiendan, pero no busca que te sientas presionada ¿le digo que haga su magia? ¿Aceptas su ofrecimiento?

Ella estaba ahí hacía más de una hora, había esperado dos en el otro lugar. Ya estaba harta, le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero quería ser atendida pronto porque la mano le dolía, y el estar afirmando y entreteniendo a Suichiro le estaba pasando la cuenta. Tan pronto asintió, le hizo una seña al hombre y este le indicó que se acercara. Miyako le ofreció cuidar a su hijo mientras ella era atendida, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Rukia confió ella, y aceptó. El niño no pareció oponerse, porque cuando cambio de los brazos de su madre a los de la mujer, él no hizo ningún aspaviento, haciendo que se sintiera un poco extraña por eso…

Caminó delante de los demás pacientes que aún esperaban su turno, con un dejo de culpabilidad, algunos llevaban más tiempo que ella esperando y ella iba a ser atendida de manera preferencial, no obstante ya era tarde para arrepentirse, y en realidad, siendo sincera lo que más deseaba ese día era volver a casa y no volver a abrir los ojos hasta que fuera otro día, por lo que ignoró ese pensamiento.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Kuchiki —saludó el médico.

—Buenas tardes —respondió ella automáticamente.

El médico le señaló la camilla y se colocó frente a ella, quien extendió la mano y le mostró el improvisado parche que había usado para cubrirse.

—En realidad yo soy pediatra —rompió el hielo —. Pero no tengo más citas por el momento y la vi ahí, con Suichiro…

Le explicó el procedimiento a seguir tras obtener una herida como la suya, lamentablemente no sería poco el tiempo que tardaría en sanar.

—Gracias por ayudarme —expuso su agradecimiento.

—No se preocupe —desestimó que fuera la gran cosa —. Regrese dentro de dos días para observar cómo va sanando, fue afortunada de sólo necesitar unos pocos puntos…

—Siempre he tenido buena cicatrización —se jactó —. Cuando era una niña solía caerme mucho; mi madre decía que era porque tenía los pies muy pequeños…

Rukia por unos segundos olvidó que el hombre frente a ella era el precursor de la mayoría de los problemas con los que estaba lidiando y volvió a enseriarse y él lo notó.

—No tiene que estar tan rígida conmigo —espetó él —. Mi intención no es causarle problemas.

Ella titubeó, pero no interrumpió, si él quería decir algo, ella deseaba escucharlo, pero una risa que escondía lo que realmente pensaba acerca del hombre que la estaba mirando con una sonrisa.

—¿No me cree? Está bien, ninguno aquí le tiene demasiada fe al otro —expuso —. No creo que no conozca a Ichigo como afirmó y está bien, soy padre, comprendo lo que pueda estar pensando. El temor a que los hijos puedan ser alejados de uno puede llevar a hacer cosas que jamás consideraste antes…

Rukia miró hacia otro lado mientras bajaba de la camilla en la que Isshin la había atendido.

—Ichigo no es un mal chico. Es un poco estúpido, pero no es su culpa, es mía, y lo asumo. No supe criarlo como correspondía… él es mi hijo mayor y cometí demasiados errores que pavimentaron el camino a sus hermanas; con ellas lo hice mejor —dijo con evidente orgullo —. La verdad es que Ichigo es el resultado de mi mala gestión como padre.

Ella se sintió incomoda, no quería darle cabida a lo que escuchaba.

—No entiendo por qué me cuenta esto —respondió ella.

—Si Suichiro no es hijo de Ichigo, por favor acceda a la prueba de ADN —se rio por lo que decía —. En este momento estoy tan seguro de que lo es, que necesito esa prueba para desestimar lo que pienso y no por el contrario, que es por lo que se suele hacer esa prueba… ¿entiende lo que quiero decir? No sé cómo se dieron las cosas y quizás Ichigo se presentó siendo quien no era, no lo sé, y no pienso que realmente importe… con esto recalco en que no creo que haya sido su culpa y mi intención no es crearle problemas.

Esa persona estaba siendo honesta. Había acertado en sus estimaciones, pero ¿qué pasaría si admitía la verdad? ¿Lo alejarían de ella?

—Agradezco su ayuda —reiteró y no tocó el tema que él había tratado —. Ya es hora de que me vaya.

El hombre soltó un suspiro largo y asintió, recodándole nuevamente que fuera a verlo pronto para ver la evolución de su herida.

Miyako estaba jugando con Suichiro cuando ella apareció y sintió celos. Nunca habían estado tanto tiempo separados y mientras ella no dejó de pensar en él, él no había reparado en su ausencia… ¿era normal que se sintiera asi de posesiva con su hijo? Volvió a sentirse mal por eso, porque aunque estaba plenamente consciente de que él era una persona diferente de ella, aquello le supo amargo.

—Ya regresé —anunció.

Miyako y Suichiro la miraron, deteniendo aquellas sonrisas de las que había sido testigo a la distancia y él estiró sus brazos hacia ella, y ella se sintió reconfortada al tenerlo nuevamente para ella, pero él se notaba entretenido, y era evidente.

.

Observar dormir a su pequeño tenía ese efecto relajante, pero no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que había observado antes: su hijo no había tenido problemas en compartir con alguien extraño sin que ella estuviera a la vista… ¿había estado todo ese tiempo apartándolo de los demás por ser ella misma una persona solitaria? Cabía la posibilidad de que él fuera distinto a ella y le fuera más fácil socializar, su vida no había sido fácil siendo de ese modo retraído, tampoco creía que estuviera bien el cómo se había sentido con él estando con alguien que no fuera ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundarle los ojos mientras le acariciaba la frente y peinaba su desordenado pelo con los dedos y lo comprendió finalmente.

—No puedo hacerte eso… tú mereces más de lo que yo sola puedo entregarte —dijo más para ella que para él.

Había tomado una decisión, pero en su corazón sabía que era la correcta: iba a admitir la verdad y lo haría tan pronto Ichigo se presentara, y si no lo hacía, sabía cómo dar con él de todos modos, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, porque Ichigo, con su uniforme, estaba a la vista muy temprano por la mañana y cuando la vio, comenzó a caminar alejándose.

—Ven —lo invitó a pasar.

Él caminó notablemente descolocado de que ella lo invitara y no lo echara.

—Hay cosas que debemos hablar —dijo ella —. No me interrumpas antes de que termine, por favor.

Buscó una señal de que él haría lo que ella le pidió y él al asentir ella prosiguió.

—Te conocí donde yo vivía hace dos años y algo más —confirmó —. Ni yo después de todo este tiempo entiendo lo que nos llevó a conocernos y acercarnos, ni tampoco el por qué, pero las cosas se dieron de un modo que el niño que está durmiendo en esa habitación es hijo tuyo.

Rukia observó cómo él palidecía y de que se contuvo de hablar.

—No creí que volvería a verte, no pensé que fueras un menor de edad, no sopesé que terminaría llegando al lugar donde tú habitabas —soltó apenas conteniéndose —. Tampoco digo que seas un mentiroso, porque no lo pregunté en realidad, pero creo que si llegué aquí y terminé encontrándote aún en contra de todas las probabilidades es por algo…

Él se removía inquieto, no lo conocía, quien tenía frente a ella era un completo extraño, pero sus reacciones de algún modo eran familiares para ella.

—Está bien si dices algo ahora —espetó ella.

Se había hecho patente el hecho que estaba sin habla, porque había abierto la boca y sólo salían sonidos sin sentido.

—Conozco a tu padre, a tu primo y a su esposa y en lo que he podido ver parecen ser buenas personas —agregó ella —. Creo que lo que corresponde es que se hagan parte de la vida de él y entre todos hagamos de él niño que se sepa querido y seguro de si mismo…

Se había convertido en una llorona, pero el tema para ella era realmente su talón de Aquiles.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó él.

¿No era obvio? Lloraba porque quizás estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida, porque Suichiro lo era todo para ella y estaba aceptando el compartir su existencia con personas que eran completamente ajenas, que no las conocía, pero que serían parte de su vida a partir de entonces, y para siempre. Se reprochó mentalmente nuevamente por pensar de esa forma egoísta.

—Son muchas cosas para poder explicarlas —confesó.

Él sonrió.

—¿Por qué te ríes? —inquirió molesta.

Acabo de enterarme de que tengo un hijo y ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo engendrado en primer lugar… -confidenció -. Espero que me creas si te digo que si te olvidé no fue algo que hiciera a propósito, y lamento si te hice daño; yo no lo sabía…

Él se quedó callado y ella no aportó nada, porque parecía que él estaba ordenando sus ideas, pero ella tenía pleno conocimiento de su condición, por lo que no le sacaría en cara que en realidad, hasta antes de irse de donde vivía, había estado esperándolo.

—Estoy por cumplir los dieciocho —informó —. Había pensado en todo esto que dices y pensé en la posibilidad de que Suichiro resultara ser mi hijo, y aunque no creo que este preparado, lo concreto es que él existe y me gustaría, a medida que fuera posible, acercarme a él…

Era lo natural, pero aun así sintió su pecho oprimido y se recordó que todo eso no era por ella, era por un bien mayor, el de Suichiro.

—Me parece que es lo adecuado —reafirmó.

Él era realmente distinto al hombre que conoció.

—Lleva las cosas como tú prefieras, yo esperaré el momento adecuado —dijo él —. Es difícil de explicar, pero estoy muy agitado. Estoy sintiéndome contento y a la vez inquieto… Creo que debo irme.

Más rápido de lo que ella pudiera enviar la señal a su cerebro para que su cuerpo hiciera algo, él había salido corriendo. Huyendo… muy propio de un niño y no podía culparlo; después de todo eso era él: un niño…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

Me permitiré la instancia para exponer cómo me siento: me duele el estómago y siento un vacío extraño, que me hace titubear respecto a muchas cosas, que es en publicar esto justamente este día, y en si quiero seguir escribiendo o no.

Aún no sale el capítulo final, pero los spoilers han hablado por sí mismos y si nos dejamos guiar por ellos, este fanfic y muchos otros, dejarían de tener sentido.

Quizás me crean, quizás no, pero me siento decepcionadísima y admito que el final ichihime es como lo más cercano a lo peor, y si hubiese terminado ichiruki me sentiría un poco menos mal, pero no del todo, y es que este sentimiento se da a que yo quería un final con una pelea, no un final shojo y bien marica como se nos está pintando. Si hubiese querido un final donde todos se casan con todos y son putamente felices yo hubiese colocado mi interés en un shojo y no en un shonen.

Le había creído a Tite cuando había dicho que no se trataba de parejas, que era algo más y ahí estaba la magia, pero ahora ya no sé… en lo que a mi concierne Bleach llega hasta la saga del agente perdido y coincide con los mangas que tengo en mi poder físicamente (los 54 primeros tomos)

Quedaron cosas que explicar, bankais que ver, cosas que se explotaron poco y que pudieron ser de provecho y el anuncio de que harán película de Bleach live action, me vale una mierda; por mi parte yo hasta aquí llego. Dicen por ahí que es como una venganza de parte de Tite por hacerle el trabajo más difícil y poco llevadero porque lo explotaban, pero yo creo que las cosas como son nada más, y es que es más digno aceptarlo.

Si me acompañan en esto, tengo toda la intención de terminar los fanfics pendientes del modo que los imaginé, pero ya que estamos en este bajón violento de ánimos, es algo difícil de pedir, pero tengo algo que decirles y es que ¿quién dijo que casarse y tener hijos promete la felicidad eterna? Es algo que incluso podemos usar para más fanfics jajaajjaja

Ya, me desvelé, disculpen tan largo de esta nota, pero lo cierto es que me siento un poco mal y solitaria en este momento así que veré lo único que me hace sentir una profunda tranquilidad: Toradora.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: ninguna (por ahora)**

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

Ichigo iba a la casa a diario. Había dicho en un comienzo que lo haría al ritmo que ella le indicara, pero parecía no recordar que había dicho eso… Así como no remembraba muchas otras cosas. Él llegaba después de la escuela y se sentaba a observar a Suichiro, quien también lo miraba a él con interés; Era como si se estuvieran investigando el uno al otro. Ninguno se acercaba, pero era evidente que ambos eran conscientes de la presencia del otro. Ese comportamiento se prolongó por poco menos de dos semanas, hasta que un día Ichigo comenzó a acercarse y terminaron jugando juntos en el suelo. Era difícil de admitir, pero Rukia sintió algo en el pecho al verlos, algo que quizás se asemejaba mucho a la alegría y aún era pronto para decirlo, pero era probable que la decisión que tomó de decirle la verdad, tuviera un impacto positivo en su hijo. Había tomado el riesgo, sólo le quedaba esperar para comprobarlo.

Mientras Suichiro comía, él ocupaba su tiempo con los deberes de la escuela. Al parecer era muy responsable con ello, y se iba muy tarde en la noche y aquello se había convertido en una rutina.

Rukia había imaginado por lo interesado que estaba el médico, el abuelo, que él aparecería en cualquier momento, pero eso no sucedió. Había escuchado que él tenía dos hermanas y se preguntó cuándo sería el día en el que todos se conocerían y si existía algún motivo en particular por lo que aquello no acontencía.

Miyako se había transformado en lo más cercano que había tenido una amiga en su vida. A diario la llamaba y le preguntaba cómo estaba su "sobrino". Ichigo y Kaien eran muy cercanos, y por lo mismo ella misma se sentía muy parte de la vida de Ichigo y a su hijo lo trataba como si fuera realmente su pariente.

Día tras día notó como su hijo y su adolescente padre formaban un lazo y cómo a ella le gustaba cada vez más el mirarlos, hasta que un después de tres meses Ichigo dijo que ya no podría ser yendo tantas horas al día, y no se lo estaba diciendo a ella, sino a Suichiro.

—Lo siento, ya no podré venir tanto tiempo —se disculpó.

Miró como su hijo lo miraba con extrañeza. Era evidente que no comprendía lo que aquello significaba.

—Pero vendré todos los días, aunque sea un momento ¿está bien eso? —consultó.

Ichigo le tocó el cabello y Suichiro reaccionó arrojándose a sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó notoriamente confundido, pero con una sonrisa en los labios —. Seguiremos jugando como hasta ahora, te lo prometo.

Suichiro le indicó una pelota y comprendió que quería jugar con ella, a lo que Ichigo accedió y fue a por ella, y Rukia observó como medio ido él le tiraba con suavidad la pelota, mirando como ésta rodaba hasta llegar a su destino.

.

Mientras él hacía sus deberes, Rukia alimentaba a Suichiro.

—¿Seguro que no quieres comer con nosotros? —comprobó ella.

—No, no tengo hambre, gracias –contestó Ichigo —. Oye…

Él nunca la había llamado por su nombre.

—Desde mañana podré venir sólo un rato… —expuso -. Si no puedo venir te avisaré, pero si no te molesta seguiré haciéndolo a diario…

En su aviso no había un motivo o una justificación, él sólo avisaba que no podría seguir yendo como hasta entonces.

—No me molesta —respondió ella —. Ven cuando puedas.

Aunque se veían todos los días, ellos no entablaban realmente comunicación. Hablaban de su hijo si la situación lo ameritaba, pero no existía una real retroalimentación, pero hubiese sido mentira si no admitiera para sí misma que le causaba cierta curiosidad saber el motivo por el cual de pronto él dejaría de ir con la misma frecuencia...

.

Miraba la pantalla con reticencia; no creía todavía que el aviso que había publicado acerca de la venta de ese terreno, con una casa construida en un pueblo perdido como el del que ella venía, tuviera una respuesta con una relativa rapidez. Había aparecido un interesado y aquello hizo que se cuestionara nuevamente, antes de responderle a esa persona, que era lo correcto. ¿Debería venderla? El dinero le vendría bien, eso estaba claro. ¿Tenía intenciones de volver aunque fueran muy remotas? Lo cierto es que no pensaba volver a ese lugar en lo que le quedara de vida y continuó sopesando las posibilidades y todas se inclinaban a que vendiera ese lugar y se olvidara de todo y todos allí, pero pensarlo y decirlo era más fácil que ir y concretarlo ¿Por qué no podía soltar la cadena que la ataba a ese lugar? ¿Por qué, si ya no tenía relación ninguna con alguien de ahí, seguía no estando segura acerca de la venta de ese lugar? La única manera de liberarse era dejándolo ir, por lo que finalmente decidió que de una vez por todas cortaría toda relación con ese pueblo. Y lo haría de raíz.

El comprador le indicó que estarían en contacto, y así lo hicieron. Ella le dijo que no podía ir a ese lugar a que la compra se concretara, por lo que podían hacerlo a través de abogados, pero él insistió en hablar con ella personalmente antes, y aseguró que él podía ir a donde ella estuviera, y que no tenía problemas en hacerlo, siempre que fuera a final de mes. Rukia aceptó y le indicó que cuando se acercara la fecha ella le daría las indicaciones de dónde encontrarse.

.

Las cortas visitas de Ichigo dejaban a Suichiro llorando, y no lo conocía lo suficiente, pero cuando empezaba a llorar él se iba rápidamente, como si no se sintiera cómodo con que eso ocurriera y uno de esos días, él esperó a que Suichiro se quedara dormido y habló con ella.

—No sé si sea bueno que siga viniendo —manifestó él cabizbajo.

A Rukia aquello la congeló. No estaba preparada para escuchar algo así.

—Cada vez que vengo llora y no me gusta. No quiero que sufra… ¿no será mejor que sólo lo vea los fines de semana? —consultó.

Él estaba preocupado, y ella por unos segundos había pensado que quería dejar todo de lado, y seguir viviendo su vida fácil hasta antes de saber que había engendrado un hijo. Sintió alivio cuando él le explicó el motivo de su anuncio.

—A mí tampoco me gusta —reconoció —. Sin embargo creo que debes hacer lo que tu pienses que es mejor… ¿quieres dejar de venir a diario?

Rukia lo quedó mirando mientras él reflexionaba. Era tan alto y masculino que comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, por lo que desvió su atención hacia otra cosa.

—No… —admitió.

—Entonces no lo hagas. Él debe entender que las cosas no son como él quiere que sean —expresó ella.

—¿No es muy pequeño para que le estés enseñando el lado poco amable de la vida? —inquirió él.

—Es cuando son niños que uno debe mostrarles las cosas como son, así después ellos las asumen como parte de la vida, y no se frustraran luego cuando las cosas no van como ellos quieren que vayan —habló con tranquilidad.

Al estar manteniendo una conversación, los ojos de ella debían encontrarse con los de él en algún momento y haciendo un esfuerzo que requirió bastante de su voluntad, lo hizo y se encontró con esa mirada que en algún momento de su vida la había arrastrado a hacer lo más irresponsable que había hecho en toda su existencia. Sus ojos castaños la atraparon y no pudo salir de aquella trampa que significó mirarlo. Su corazón aumentó el ritmo cardiaco y una sensación extraña en sus manos la recorrió. Se había sentido peligrosamente parecido a esa vez, pero ahora ella estaba consciente de quien era quien tenía en frente de ella y de que entre ellos no podía haber otra cosa que una relación cordial por el bien de su hijo.

—No lo había pensado así… —reconoció él.

—Mi intención es pavimentarle un camino donde él un hombre capaz de confiar en los demás, pero siempre teniendo cierto resguardo —expuso —. Hay gente buena, y también gente que no tiene las mejores intenciones, y por eso no puedo pintar su mundo de un color brillante y hermoso… ojalá pudiera, pero eso sería dañarlo.

Ichigo la había quedado mirando fijamente y la compostura que había adquirido se debilitaba a medida que él no dejaba de mirarla y ella deseó que apartara sus ojos de ella, pero cuando lo hizo, quiso tener nuevamente su atención.

—Toma —extendió un sobre —. Sé que no es todo lo que Suichiro pueda necesitar, pero por mi edad no puedo tener trabajos mejor remunerados… Lo siento mucho.

Él parecía realmente avergonzado y sus mejillas habían adquirido un tono sonrojado que nunca había visto; ni siquiera cuando se habían conocido y habían quedado desnudos a los ojos del otro. Rukia estaba consternada, no se lo había esperado.

—¿Estás trabajando? —inquirió.

—Por eso ya no puedo venir tanto tiempo —confesó —. Prefiero trabajar en la semana y media jornada del sábado, asi puedo estar con él el domingo completo.

¿Era normal que se agitara su corazón por algo como eso?

Ichigo seguía con el brazo estirado esperando a que ella aceptara lo que él le había ofrecido y lo agitó delante de sus ojos, y sólo entonces ella reaccionó y lo aceptó.

—G…gracias —soltó con inseguridad.

Él le sonrió y luego desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar. No muchos segundos después se despidió y ella seguía estática. ¿No debería él estar preparándose para los exámenes de la universidad? ¿Por qué estaba trabajando? ¿Por qué aceptó su dinero en primer lugar? No era para ella, eso lo sabía, era para su hijo y sin embargo eso era lo normal, los padres o las madres que no vivían con el hijo pagaban cierta cantidad de dinero y de hecho existían juicios o decretaban cárcel para quienes no cumplían con eso, pero ella no lo había pensado si quiera; ella nunca se lo había insinuado… eso había sido absolutamente un impulso personal y la conmovió a tal grado que las lágrimas la abordaron, por haber sido tan egoísta de haber pensado en más de alguna oportunidad en salir huyendo y obviar el hecho de que en realidad Suichiro podía tener a más personas que sólo a ella apreciándolo y queriéndolo. Todo indicaba que Ichigo, fuera de todo pronóstico, estaba comenzando a sentirse comprometido con su hijo.

.

—¿Por qué no viene tu padre? Creí por la forma en la que reaccionó al conocer a Suichiro que vendría seguido… —soltó ella de pronto.

Ichigo había cumplido ya los dieciocho años hacia un par de semanas, y hacía seis meses que la vida de todos había cambiado. Rukia y él no compartían demasiado, pero a veces hablaban y la duda que tenía hacía tiempo fue inevitable querer resolverla.

—¿Puede? Es decir… ¿no te molestaría? —dijo sorprendido.

¿Qué imagen tenía él de ella? Por supuesto que antes de haber aceptado que él era el padre de Suichiro había sopesado el hecho que detrás de él había toda una familia con él, y que afortunadamente no parecían ser estrechos de mente como la suya.

—Por supuesto que no… yo me preguntaba a veces el por qué no conocen a su sobrino tus hermanas —admitió.

Ichigo la quedó mirando y había sido justo cuando ella lo había hecho también y como en otras oportunidades, se quedaron mirando fijamente. Ella sentía la tensión sexual entre ellos, era casi palpable. Hacia no mucho en una oportunidad mientras ella bajaba la pequeña escalera para bajar al patio frontal, se había torcido el pie y él había bajado antes y al escucharla quejarse, en una reacción muy rápida, la atrapo, quedando muy cerca el uno del otro. Había sentido el torso pétreo de él y había rozado levemente su entrepierna. Intentaba no pensar en eso, pero a veces, mientras se quedaba perdida mirando la nada, la sensibilidad de sus pezones se reactivaba cuando recordaba aquel momento, pero se reprendía a sí misma, porque aquello era algo que no podía permitirse. Lo que había pasado alguna vez entre ellos había sucedido porque ella no sabía la verdad.

Estaba decidida a no volver a tener nada con nadie, aunque a veces su cuerpo hablaba más alto que su decisión.

.

El trato de la venta de la casa no se llevaba a cabo aun. El comprador se había excusado de no poder ir y había insistido en pagar una suma de dinero bastante decente para que ella no se decantara por algún otro interesado, y a ella realmente no le complicaba el que no se concretara, aunque había decido que vendería la casa, lo cierto es que mientras aquel sujeto se alistaba, ella prefería no hacerse cargo de la decisión, no obstante ese día el sujeto le dijo que ya estaba libre para poder ir a cerrar el trato y un montón de excusas para no hacer lo que sabía que debía la incordiaron, no obstante cuando mientras veía a Ichigo corriendo por el patio con Suichiro en sus hombros, con determinación lo aceptó: era hora de terminar con los lazos que no traían nada positivo a su vida. No volvería a exponer a su hijo a los comentarios de nadie y concertó la cita para el día siguiente.

.

Ichigo había insistido en que él podía quedarse con su hijo a solas, pero ella no estaba del todo convencida y con eso lo había lastimado, y eso ella pudo verlo y le hizo sentir mal, sin embargo no era que no confiara en él, pero era algo más fuerte que ella, aunque sabía que iba a llegar el día en que Suichiro iba a pasar incluso la noche afuera, lejos de su vista y cuidado, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, pero no iba a adelantarse y cada cosa era a su tiempo. Lo llevó con ella con el corazón dividido cuando al separarse de Ichigo ese día, más temprano de lo que solían despedirse, Suichiro se había quedado mirando hacia atrás…

.

El lugar del encuentro era una cafetería bastante central y afortunadamente no demasiado lejos. Había llegado más temprano, por lo que pidió un café para ella y un zumo para su hijo mientras esperaban, que resultó en un desastre. A ella le parecía un misterio como era posible que algo tan inofensivo como un zumo se transformara en algo tan nocivo cuando estaba en poder de Suichiro y mientras se reía y limpiaba el desastre, al levantar la vista al ver unos zapatos detenerse justo frente a su rostro, se encontró con quien no esperaba volver a ver: Renji Abarai, su ex-prometido.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **¡Hola! Espero que estén bien...**_

 _ **Muchísimos saludos... como siempre espero saber su opinión ya que cada review que recibo hace de mi día uno más bonito :)**_

 _ **Creo que respondí a la mayoría, pero ya no estoy segura... lo cierto es que estoy muy agradecida con la cantidad de comentarios que me dejaron en la última actualización.**_

 _ **Hasta pronto :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

Bleach

Rukia/Ichigo

Advertencia: ninguna por ahora

* * *

Se sintió débil y poco preparada para ese encuentro: no imaginó que sería Renji quien quería comprarle la propiedad, pero tenía sentido si lo pensaba, era un pueblo que no era muy amigable con los visitantes; aceptar a alguien nuevo debía ser algo difícil de asimilar para ellos.

Él era el orgullo del pueblo, había sido el primero en salir a estudiar a la capital, y había conseguido siempre estar dentro de los dos primeros lugares durante todo el tiempo que duró la universidad. En el pueblo ahorraban dinero para pagarle la matricula, y él había conseguido ser becado por deportes y por calificaciones, por eso cuando ella quedó embarazada, siendo su prometida de toda la vida, el pueblo lo tomó como algo personal: habían mancillado la honra del hijo más ilustre del lugar. Él era tres años mayor que ella, y como a todas las chicas, le había gustado mucho. El haber sido comprometida con él era el motivo de furia de esas otras chicas, y a ella en realidad era algo que le gustaba.

—Hola, Rukia —saludó él —. Déjame, yo te ayudo.

Se había quedado petrificada ante su alta figura, y el desastre del jugo derramado estaba sin atender, pero él no tuvo problemas en continuarlo por ella.

Renji siempre había sido muy amable con todos, y con ella también.

Su compromiso había terminado, pero él debía ser el único que nunca le había faltado el respeto o que nunca la había apuntado con el dedo, siendo él el más directo afectado. Él era una buena persona que no merecía el haber sido engañado.

Él limpió el piso y llamó a una chica para que le facilitara un paño húmedo.

—Ten —extendió —. Debe estar todo pegajoso.

Rukia aceptó el paño y limpió con eso especialmente donde había sido el epicentro: alrededor de Suichiro.

Su hijo miraba al hombre frente a él con atención y con evidente curiosidad. De seguro el cabello de Renji le parecía algo llamativo, porque lo era.

—Estás muy agrande —agregó Renji tocándole el cabello a Suichiro —. Has crecido mucho.

La chica que había traído el paño fue a recogerlo, y sin más distractores ella se vio obligada a mirarlo y a responder.

—Hola, Renji —contestó finalmente.

—Suichiro ha crecido bastante —recalcó —. ¿Ya habla?

—No mucho, la verdad —respondió ella —. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo has estado?

La charla con él se dio de manera natural, como cuando eran más jóvenes y salían a caminar alrededor del pueblo o cuando ella lo acompañaba a pescar.

—Oye, Rukia… ¿de verdad vas a vender tu propiedad? —quiso saber.

El momento incomodo había llegado.

—Sí —admitió.

—Entonces es cierto que no volverás nunca… —acotó él.

Después del quiebre no habían hablado más. Él no había actuado mal con ella nunca, muy por el contrario y ella había terminado engañándolo y quedando embarazada. Ella nunca le pidió disculpas por haber hecho que su nombre estuviera en boca de todos, y eso siempre le había pesado.

—No hay nada allá para mi hijo o para mí —se sinceró.

Él escuchó las razones que tenía para vender esa casa y encontró que tenía razón. La tarde se pasó rápidamente y dio paso al anochecer, donde él le ofreció acompañarla a su casa. Ella aceptó.

.

Aquí es donde vivo y sé que a nadie le preocupa realmente, pero por favor no se lo digas a nadie –solicitó.

Él movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho todavía —dijo él —. Rukia… tu abuelo murió.

Era cierto que ella no tenía contacto con su familia, pero sintió mucha tristeza después de oír eso, aunque había sido su abuelo uno de los que más duro la había criticado.

—Eso pasó hace cuatro meses —relató.

Fue raro saberlo y no creyó que le afectara, pero lo había hecho. No importaba que las relaciones estuvieran cortadas, el sentimiento seguía ahí a pesar de todo.

—No sé si querías que te lo dijera, pero creo que es mejor que lo sepas —justificó.

La había tomado por sorpresa, ciertamente.

—Está bien —respondió ella —. Es mejor saberlo, tienes razón.

Suichiro que había estado quedándose dormido en su pecho comenzó a hacerle cariño en los senos, siempre hacía eso cuando comenzaba a caer en el sopor del sueño, pero delante de Renji le dio vergüenza.

—Si puedes mañana podemos vernos para hablar de los detalles de la venta de tu casa —sugirió -. Ojalá puedas, porque no estaré acá demasiados días…

—Por mi está bien —aceptó —. A las cuatro estaré disponible.

—A las cuatro entonces… ¿acá? —quiso corroborar.

—Si para ti está bien, entonces lo preferiría —se sinceró.

—Para mi no es problema —dijo él sonriendo.

—Buenas noches —agregó ella

—Buenas noches —se despidió él.

.

Durante la noche fue imposible no pensar en su abuelo ¿habrá sufrido mucho en su lecho de muerte? Esperaba que no, que hubiese sido algo rápido e indoloro. Si bien él era quien más duro la había juzgado, había sido el más categórico al querer darle una propiedad para asegurarle un techo. Su relación había sido muy cercana hasta que había acontecido lo que significó para ella un antes y un después en su vida. Lo había decepcionado y no habían tenido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, y lo lamentó. Ojalá su abuelo hubiese tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Suichiro porque estaba segura de que lo hubiese querido. Él había sido un buen abuelo y habían tenido una linda relación hasta poco antes de haberle provocado el disgusto de su vida. Ella oró por su descanso.

.

Renji llegó puntual a la hora señalada, trayendo consigo un regalo para Suichiro, que hizo que captara toda la atención de él. Pocas veces Rukia lo había visto tan concentrado con algo.

—Gracias —sostuvo ella —. No debiste molestarte.

—Por el contrario, no es ninguna molestia —aseguró.

Hablaron sobre el terreno, la casa y el precio y todo lo que concernía a la venta que los había reunido en primer lugar.

—Entonces si todo está en orden, es un trato —espetó él.

Rukia asintió y pactaron el acuerdo con un apretón de manos, que a ella le pareció que duró más de lo que era usual.

—¿Quieres beber algo? —ofreció ella.

—Agua está bien —respondió él.

—Pero a ti no te gusta el agua… —recordó ella.

—¿Recuerdas eso? —dijo él con asombro.

—Por supuesto que si —sonrió ella —. Traeré té.

Él le agradeció y ella se fue a la cocina a preparar las cosas, mientras pensaba en que aunque él siempre había sido así, seguía siendo muy extraño su comportamiento… ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué justo cuando ella ya estaba componiendo y enrielando su vida aparecía él trayéndole tantos recuerdos de la vida que había dejado atrás?

Regresó donde él estaba y lo sorprendió jugando con Suichiro, y no pudo evitar pensar que si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, él hubiese sido el padre de sus hijos.

—¿Te gustan los niños, Renji? —consultó ella de improviso.

—Me gusta él, porque es tuyo —dijo con seriedad —. Y pudo haber sido mío si no me hubiese dejado llevar… no tienes idea de cuán arrepentido estoy de no haberte protegido, Rukia y sólo lo comprendí cuando te fuiste.

Lo dijo sin un ápice de vergüenza. Lo que él estaba diciendo era lo que realmente pensaba.

—Olvídalo… todo eso quedó en el pasado —dijo ella.

Los ojos de Renji en ella parecían estar fijos en los suyos, y sólo los retiró cuando Suichiro llamó su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó él con una gran sonrisa.

Suichiro apuntó al juguete que él le había regalado y comprendió que quería seguir jugando.

—Sólo un momento más, ya me tengo que ir —le informó.

Rukia miró la hora y aún faltaba algo de tiempo para que Ichigo llegara y le incomodaba, sin razón clara, el que ambos se encontraran.

Pasaron menos de veinte minutos y el juego en el que Renji y Suichiro parecían muy inmersos, fue interrumpido por él.

—Pequeño… tengo que marcharme ya —anunció.

A Suichiro no le agradó que el juego terminara, pero se distrajo cuando Yoruichi hizo su oportuna aparición y fue tras ella.

—Esa gata engreída sigue como siempre —murmuró él —. ¿No ha tenido problemas acostumbrándose aquí? Es decir… es una gata adulta…

Renji recordó que a ella no le gustaba que dijeran cosas negativas acerca de su gata y eso le causó gracia a Rukia.

—Se perdió los primeros días, pero tuve la fortuna de encontrarla —le contó.

—Me alegro —dijo él —. Entonces… me voy.

—Suichiro, ven conmigo –lo llamó.

Rukia lo tomó de la mano e hizo que la acompañara a dejar a Renji, a quien le llamó la atención el chirrido de la reja y el que tuviera que levantarla para poder ser abierta.

—Le falta mantención —recalcó —. Es peligroso que esté así.

—No te preocupes, lo solucionaré —le restó importancia.

Él desconfiado asintió y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya tenemos el acuerdo entonces, sólo falta que modifiquemos las escrituras, acordemos la forma de pago y tras eso tu propiedad pasará a ser mía —remembró los acuerdos de esa tarde.

—Sí, ya estaríamos listos entonces —confirmó ella.

Renji volvió a mirarla con intensidad, como intentado decirle algo, pero que finalmente no fue dicho.

—Renji… además de lo que ocurrió con mi abuelo… ¿está mi familia bien? –la curiosidad pudo con ella.

—No están contentos con lo de la venta de tu casa –expuso.

—Eso lo imaginé —respondió ella —. No puedo decir que no lo sopesé. No importa que haga, nada de lo que yo haga les parecerá bien de todos modos.

Él se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su rostro y ella sintió la calidez de su mano en contraste con la temperatura de su rostro.

—Si te arrepientes de vender tu casa yo no me voy a molestar —aclaró él.

—No sucederá —contestó con determinación —. No volveré a ese lugar nunca.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía el contacto de otro humano que no fuera el de su hijo, que había olvidado como se sentía que alguien la tocara y le resultó agradable, por lo que sintió la fría brisa de la tarde cuando su mano abandonó la mejilla donde había posado su mano.

—Me iré pasado mañana —le informó —. Si te parece bien, puedo traer al abogado para redactar las escrituras para el traspaso de bienes y te puedo contar más acerca de tu familia.

—Para mi está bien si es mañana a la misma hora —manifestó Rukia con rapidez.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió.

—Nos vemos —contestó ella.

Suichiro se había distraído jugando, por lo que no había visto nada de lo que había pasado. La cercanía de Renji había removido algunos sentimientos y es que aunque su compromiso había sido acordado por sus familias en primer lugar, jamás había sido algo que le hubiese molestado. El haber estado comprometida con él era algo que había aceptado y había esperado que sucediera, y si Ichigo no hubiese aparecido, lo más seguro es que para ese entonces ellos ya estarían casados.

.

Ichigo esa tarde no llegó y tampoco avisó. A Rukia le pareció extraño porque cuando no podía ir, él siempre le avisaba, pero no le dio demasiadas vueltas al asunto, él le había dicho que estaba en periodo de exámenes.

.

Renji llegó al día siguiente con el abogado que tenía los papeles casi listos, le pidió que leyera con detenimiento lo escrito y que firmara luego si todo le parecía que estaba en orden.

Rukia leyó con cuidado cada uno de los papeles y no encontró nada extraño, tampoco era que desconfiara de Renji, pero era una formalidad.

El sujeto se marchó poco después.

—Rukia, esta es la última instancia… ¿estás segura de que realmente deseas hacer esto? —consultó Renji.

Ella ya había dicho que sí, pero hubo cierto titubeo en su corazón. Sabía bien por qué él le estaba preguntando nuevamente sobre si estaba segura, porque tan pronto concretara ese trato, la relación con su familia terminaría para siempre y no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿Por qué quieres comprar ese lugar, Renji? —quiso saber ella.

—Porque esa casa iba a ser nuestro hogar… —soltó.

Ellos nunca habían conversado acerca de sus sentimientos, ella sabía que él le gustaba, pero nunca estuvo segura acerca de cómo se sentía él, por lo que aquello la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

—Renji… —dijo ella.

—Las cosas no salieron como se suponía que debían hacerlo y aunque te culpé por un tiempo por eso, lo cierto es que yo tengo un alto grado de responsabilidad con lo que ocurrió —evidenció —. Te di por sentada porque íbamos a casarnos de todos modos, pero nunca te dije que nuestro compromiso era algo que me hacía realmente feliz en primer lugar…

¿Sus sentimientos habían sido mutuos todo ese tiempo? Estaba anonadada…

—Cuando supe que estabas embarazada te odié, Rukia —se desahogó—. Sin embargo después comprendí que el que estuvieras comprometida conmigo no significaba que tus sentimientos lo estuvieran también…

Su corazón se agitó y pudo sentir sus mejillas arder.

—Debí decirte que te quería. Debí haber hecho de nuestra relación algo real y concreto —se lamentó —. No me gustaba como te trataban; no comprendía por qué lo hacían si tú a ellos no les habías hecho nada, pero no tuve el valor de defenderte porque estaba dolido… no obstante cuando te di por perdida cuando te marchaste, supe que había cometido un error peor que el tuyo.

Rukia estaba sin palabras por lo que estaba oyendo.

—Por eso ahora, si tú quieres podemos volver a empezar. No siento ninguna clase de resentimiento hacia a ti, por el contrario, te admiro por haber sido capaz de sobrellevar todo sola —manifestó —. Eres la clase de mujer que quiero a mi lado, y a Suichiro sé que puedo llegar a quererlo como si fuera mío… y te juro que si tenemos hijos nunca habrá diferencia entre ellos y él.

Miró al hombre frente a ella con detenimiento y vio en sus ojos la determinación y seguridad. La elocuencia con la que se expresaba le indicó que todo lo que él estaba diciendo era algo que había pensado con mucho cuidado, no era algo que se hubiese tomado a la ligera.

—Renji yo… no voy a volver a ese lugar —fue lo único que pudo responder.

—Eso es algo que imaginé, por lo mismo… si tú quieres puedo mudarme a esta ciudad o a donde tú quieras ir, no me importa… sólo quiero poder compartir mi vida contigo —reveló —. Como siempre se supone que debió ser…

Aun no le daba cabida a lo que había escuchado. Estaba sobrepasada. Era demasiado intenso todo, no obstante cuando sintió a Suichiro correr y llamarla salió del ensimismamiento ¿Qué hacía Suichiro ahí si le había pedido a Miyako que lo cuidara y lo había llevado incluso a su casa? Miró hacia la entrada y pudo ver que quien había traído de vuelta a casa a su hijo, no era otro que Ichigo, quien parecía impactado por lo que había presenciado y Rukia no pudo evitar cuestionarse si acaso él había oído todo…

No sabía qué hacer ni qué contestar, por lo que hizo lo único que podía hacer: abrazar a Suichiro.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¡Gracias por los reviews!**

 **Nos estamos leyendo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: ya comienza a ponerse candente la historia. No aun, pero para allá va.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

Era palpable la incomodidad de todos los presentes, excepto para Suichiro que no paraba de intentar llamar su atención. Las horas lejos de ella él las había sentido.

—Disculpa, no quería interrumpir —lamentó Ichigo —. Pasé a ver a mi primo y Suichiro estaba ahí y quería venir a casa porque te llamaba… y yo no... disculpa.

Rukia miró a Ichigo y vio que estaba con su uniforme. Ese uniforme que la indignaba, y reconoció lo que sintió como vergüenza. Renji también había reparado en que él llevaba uniforme escolar y de seguro ya había concluido cuál era su relación con él, si solo bastaba ver el color de cabello de Suichiro para saberlo.

—Estaré esperando tu respuesta… yo debo volver por ahora —informó Renji —. Regresaré dentro de dos semanas.

Renji se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a ella y desordenando más si cabía el cabello de Suichiro, quien le sonrió e intentó sujetar su mano a modo de juego, pero sus brazos cortos se lo impidieron y aquello hizo sonreír a Renji.

Rukia seguía en la misma posición con su hijo en sus brazos, hasta que él mismo le pidió que lo dejara caminar y fue hacia Ichigo, a quien le pidió que lo tomara en sus brazos.

Ichigo lo tomó y comenzó a dar vueltas con él en el aire y terminó aquello en tragedia: Suichiro lo vomitó y a Rukia le dio demasiada risa.

—¿Había tomado algo antes de venir? —averiguó ella.

—Compré agua de camino acá —informó.

—Al menos sólo fue agua —rescató ella.

Había sido sólo agua, pero de todas maneras debía limpiarse.

—¿No te da asco? —preguntó sorprendida al ver que él no se alarmó.

—Es mi hijo —lo reconoció —. No hay nada de él que pudiera provocarme rechazo.

Rukia sintió algo parecido a un pinchazo en su pecho. Esa respuesta había sido demasiado apropiada… demasiado linda de oír, porque a ella le sucedía lo mismo.

—Sácate la camisa, me gustaría lavarla —ofreció ella.

—No te preocupes —desestimó él

—Es delgada, se secará en cosa de un instante.

Ichigo se negó pero ella insistió y finalmente aceptó. Rukia después de casi dos años volvió a verlo con su torso descubierto y había quedado impresionada con lo tonificado de su cuerpo. Quizá incluso estaba más marcado que ese entonces. Debió dejarlo con la camisa vomitada, pensó después, porque nerviosamente se movía por la casa.

—Rukia —llamó Ichigo a su nombre.

Él seguía con el torso descubierto y más de alguna vez sus ojos se desviaban sin su permiso. Él no parecía un adolescente en ese entonces, mucho menos en ese momento.

—¿Sí? —preguntó nerviosa.

—No te lleves a Suichiro lejos de mí… —pidió él —. Puedo hacer las cosas mejor, dentro de dos semanas saldré del instituto y podré encontrar un trabajo en el que me paguen más.

Suichiro se había quedado dormido hacía una hora y fuera de sus predicciones la camisa no se había secado del todo, tuvo que mirarlo y sus ojos se desviaban peligrosamente de su rostro.

—¿No estudiarás? —dijo ella sorprendida.

Ichigo tenía excelentes calificaciones.

—Trabajaré de día y estudiaré durante la noche —le explicó.

Trabajar y estudiar iba a ser algo realmente complicado. Quiso decirle que no era necesario, pero recordó la visita de su padre no hacía mucho tiempo atrás y lo que le dijo: _"a mi nieto nunca le faltará nada, no se lo digas a Ichigo, pero mensual o semanalmente voy a aportar, y si necesitas algo extra sólo tienes que decírmelo. Sé que lo que Ichigo te da no puede ser suficiente, pero déjalo que lo haga. Él quiere hacerse responsable y hay que permitírselo"_

—Lo tienes decidido —expuso ella.

—Sí, mis planes sólo cambiaron un poco, pero esa ha sido mi decisión desde el comienzo… incluso antes de conocerlo a él —sonrió.

Cuando su rostro regularmente serio, cambiaba de expresión a una sonriente, le recordaba a Suichiro. Los genes hablaban alto y claro cuando se refería a ellos dos… y ella amaba a su hijo… y su hijo se parecía a él. Seguir negando que muchas sensaciones la inundaban cuando estaban juntos era absurdo, pero todavía más absurdo era darle cabida a ello. No podía.

—Creo que ya debe estar lista tu camisa —interrumpió ella.

Rukia se dirigió hacia el cuarto de lavado, dándose cuenta de que una taquicardia la estaba afectando. Ichigo la había puesto muy nerviosa sin siquiera haberlo intentado. Evitaba usar la secadora, pero finalmente la usó, se estaba haciendo tarde.

—Disculpa las molestias —se excusó él.

—No fue nada —mintió.

Recordaría en el futuro no volver a exponerse dejándolo a él medio desnudo.

.

Durante la noche, mientras escuchaba a Suichiro respirar tranquilamente, pensó en lo que Renji le había dicho. Él abiertamente le había pedido que continuaran con los planes originales de casarse, sin la intervención de sus padres de por medio. Él había admitido haber querido casarse desde el principio y que su traición en realidad le había dolido bastante, sin embargo él quería seguir adelante junto a ella y en sus planes estaba incluido Suichiro…

Estaba muy dubitativa al respecto, había sentido cosas importantes por Renji siendo más joven, no obstante no estaba segura de qué sentía por él en ese momento, y por otro lado estaban las cosas que Ichigo despertaba en ella. Si tenía que medirlo en intensidad, cuando veía a Ichigo comprendía a la perfección por qué había pasado lo que había pasado cuando lo conoció. Él afloraba en ella todas las sensaciones que inconscientemente estaban presentes, y en ocasiones de manera latente, no obstante Ichigo era mucho menor que ella y eso su cuerpo no parecía entenderlo tan bien como su cerebro.

Renji por otro lado, le resultaba también atractivo.

Era difícil admitirlo, pero el recuerdo de ese encuentro sexual, que había tenido lugar ya parecía tanto tiempo atrás, estaba comenzando a ser borroso, y el deseo de repetirlo se estaba comenzado a manifestar. Había decidido dedicarse exclusivamente a su hijo y enfocarse en ser madre, pero la mujer dentro de ella también quería experimentar y reprimirla no estaba funcionando demasiado, y eso se notó esa misma noche, cuando estaba tan acalorada que difícilmente pudo dormir.

.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Renji no se contactó con ella en ese periodo de tiempo, ella estaba segura de que lo hacía para que no se sintiera presionada, pero por las visitas constantes de Ichigo durante la noche, ella quiso que se hiciera más presente. Ella no podía fijar su atención en un hombre que usaba uniforme, pero lo hacía.

—Rukia —la llamó Miyako —. Estás bastante distraída el día de hoy.

Miyako había pasado a verla y para llevarle chocolates a Suichiro. La familia de Ichigo era bastante consentidora.

—Disculpa —se lamentó —. ¿Qué decías?

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo ella con una sonrisa ladina —. ¿Problemas con hombres? Por favor di que sí.

Rukia no había sido muy popular ni con su familia ni con los vecinos; conversar sobre sus problemas no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero estaba agobiada y sobrepasada. Se sentía tentada a compartirlo para liberarse.

—Cuando conocí a Ichigo estaba comprometida —soltó de pronto —. En teoría engañé a mi novio con Ichigo.

—¿En teoría…? ¡Pero si resultaste embarazada de él! —expuso ella incrédula.

Rukia se sonrojó, pero entendía el punto.

—Era un compromiso acordado por nuestros padres, y aunque nos llevábamos bien, en realidad nunca hablamos de cómo nos sentíamos con todo eso… —relató —. A mí me gustaba y supe recientemente que yo a él también…

—¿Recientemente…? ¿Cuándo? —indagó Miyako

—Hace ya una semana –evidenció.

La expresión de Miyako dio a entender que no esperaba una respuesta como esa.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que cuidarás por unas horas de Suichiro? —averiguó.

—Sí, dijiste que tendrías una reunión con quien te iba a comprar la propiedad que tenías en venta —recordó después de unos segundos.

—Él era el comprador —aclaró.

—No me digas que todo este tiempo te estuvo buscando… —adivinó ella.

—No hay evidencia de algo así… me dijo que se había arrepentido por no haber llevado de mejor manera lo que sucedió, y que si quería podríamos recomenzar nuestra relación bajo nuestros propios términos, sin que nuestros padres se involucren —habló.

—¿Quiere casarse contigo? —inquirió asombrada.

—Dijo que Suichiro no era ningún inconveniente para él y que podíamos vivir en donde yo escogiera —agregó además.

Miyako cambió su expresión de asombro a una analítica.

—Eso es lo que él desea… ¿Y qué quieres tú? —ansió saber su contraparte.

Rukia no tenía idea de lo que quería y no esperaba que alguien le hiciera esa pregunta tan frontalmente, pero lo cierto es que el plazo se cumpliría y Renji pronto volvería por una respuesta.

Si era honesta consigo misma, diría que las cosas estaban bien como estaban, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo más…?

—Para mi está bien ser sólo la madre de Suichiro —dijo ella.

Por la mirada reprobatoria que Miyako le otorgó supo que su respuesta no le había agradado.

—No soy madre y creo que por lo mismo te lo digo así de fríamente: no tienes que elegir entre ser madre y ser mujer —espetó —. Suichiro es una persona distinta a ti y no creo que al crecer le guste saber que su madre sacrificó algo tan importante por él. Terminará siendo una carga para el niño.

La forma ruda de hablar de ella la dejó medio descolocada e incluso no le había gustado.

—Rukia, con lo que te estoy diciendo puedo sonar como una anciana, pero te estoy hablando desde mi propia experiencia sobre lo agradable que es poder apoyarse en alguien, de lo lindo que es cuidar y ser cuidada por una persona que está a tu lado. Alegrarse y celebrar los logros y decaerse juntos si las cosas no salen como era esperado… —explicó —. Y la intimidad es también un importante aspecto… tienes una vagina y debe ser usada para sentir placer y no sólo como un canal de parto.

Se sonrojó furiosamente. El sexo no era un tema del que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar así de abiertamente… así a ella no le habían enseñado, y Miyako tuvo que haberlo notado.

—No estás acostumbrada a hablar estas cosas, ¿cierto? Lo siento, yo soy así —se excusó.

—Es cierto que no estoy acostumbrada, pero me parece un cambio interesante —aceptó.

Miyako la miró cómplice y Rukia comenzó a reírse.

—Mujer y madre dices… —recapacitó Rukia.

Ella le cerró un ojo

—Hay que encontrar el equilibrio —manifestó asintiendo.

—Cuéntame más de ello —solicitó.

—Con gusto —aseguró.

.

La conversación con Miyako le había servido bastante a Rukia para comprender que no tenía que cumplir con sólo un rol.

Suichiro daba vueltas por la casa correteando a Yoruichi, a quien no parecía animarle tanto el juego como a quien la perseguía.

—No seas así con Yoruichi —solicitó sonriendo.

Rukia pensó que tal vez debería conseguir otra mascota que soportara de mejor ánimo los juegos de Suichiro, pero también sopesó que aquello la gata lo tomaría como una traición, y lo lamentó por ella, pero iba a tener que seguir aguantando si quería seguir siendo la reina del lugar.

Suichiro esa noche se fue a dormir temprano. Había despertado una hora antes y aquello le había cobrado la cuenta, por lo que cuando Ichigo llegara no lo iba a encontrar despierto.

No pasó mucho rato hasta que Ichigo finalmente llegó.

—Lo lamento, hoy despertó más temprano y él no perdona sus diez horas de sueño —le informé sonriendo.

—Está bien, me gusta verlo dormir —descartó su molestia.

Ichigo a pesar de ser tan joven había asumido su paternidad de una manera mejor de lo esperado, incluso superando con creces mis nulas expectativas en un principio.

—Terminaré el instituto esta semana —comentó.

—Felicitaciones —dijo ella.

—Gracias —agradeció él.

—Me gustaría que él estuviera ahí —reveló.

¿Qué? ¿Quería llevar a Suichiro a la ceremonia?

—Sé que es absurdo, él no entendería nada… —manifestó él —. Pero es algo importante para mí… Siento como si lo estuviera escondiendo de todos y en realidad no es algo que quiera ocultar; todas las personas que quiero estarán ahí.

Era la primera vez que Ichigo le pedía algo y ella no sentía por qué no debiera ayudarlo.

—Miyako puede llevarlo —aceptó.

—¿No quieres ir tú? —consultó.

Ichigo esperó su respuesta, pero ella no sabía qué decir. Él había dicho que "todas las personas que quería estarían con él", ¿qué iba a hacer ella ahí?

—Disculpa, no debí pedir algo así… —se lamentó.

De seguro sería el viernes; día que sería el mismo que arribaría Renji, quien ya se había contactado con ella.

—Es que ya tengo un compromiso previo —informó —. Lo siento.

—Está bien —aceptó él.

—Creo que me iré —agregó él.

—Que tengas un buen día mañana —le deseó.

—También tú… —respondió.

Se había sentido extraña y la decisión que había tomado respecto a Renji tambaleó una vez más, sin embargo al otro día comprendió que no podía seguir así, porque ver a Ichigo encargándose de la reja en mal estado al otro día, supo que estaba en peligro de volver a enamorarse de él, sobretodo cuando al ver a Suichiro corrió hacia él y lo llenó de besos.

—Salí más temprano y hoy no tengo que trabajar, así que quería hacer esto. He notado que con los días se ha vuelto más pesada —explicó —. Pero sólo hoy pude encargarme de esto.

¿Y era necesario quitarse la ropa de la parte superior de su cuerpo? Un adolescente no debería verse tan bien…

Nunca había hecho tal cosa, pero su vista se dirigió a su entrepierna sin poder evitarlo. A ella cada vez le estaba importando menos su edad.

—Gracias —musitó.

—No es problema, lamento no haberlo hecho antes… —agregó.

Suichiro vio a Yoruichi y lo inevitable sucedió: comenzó a perseguirla y Rukia lo miraba desde la distancia, orgullosa.

—Lo amo —susurró Rukia.

A veces el amor que sentía por su hijo la desbordaba.

—Yo también —escuchó a Ichigo responder a su aseveración.

Rukia lo miró y supo que lo que decía era verdad: Ichigo amaba también a su hijo. Sus ojos se encontraron y no supo bien cuál fue la motivación, o cual de los dos se inclinó más, pero se besaron cándida y a la vez vehementemente.

Rukia reaccionó cuando Suichiro llegó a su lado y tocándole la pierna le mostró la gata como trofeo, quien por supuesto no hacía alarde de la misma alegría que quien la cargaba. Ella tomó a la gata, rescatándola de su hijo.

—Suichiro, no le hagas eso a Yoruichi —lo reprendió con suavidad.

Su hijo había visto lo que había ocurrido, pero era tan pequeño que no comprendió lo que presenció, no obstante agradeció que así fuera.

—Disculpa, voy a entrar —expresó ella.

Necesitaba poner distancia.

—Hijo, ven —lo llamó.

No obstante Suichiro no la tomó en cuenta y comenzó esconderse. Estaba jugando con Ichigo, era divertido como él creía que porque cerraba los ojos nadie lo veía…

Al mirar a Ichigo se encontró con él mirándola y ella volvió a sentirse nerviosa, por lo que entró a la casa antes de que la situación empeorara.

.

Rukia se esmeró en evitar pensar en aquel beso que habían compartido a toda costa. Él tenía dieciocho años y ella veintitrés; Él era el padre de Suichiro, alguien que ni siquiera recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos antes… ella no podía pensar en él como hombre; no debía confundir las cosas. Los chicos de su edad reaccionaban a cualquier estímulo por minúsculo que fuera, ella era la prueba, había quedado embarazada de un chico de quince años en ese entonces. Si volvía a bajar las defensas la única que perdería sería ella… y no podía permitirlo, no nuevamente.

Encendió el computador buscando distraerse, pero sus pensamientos llegaban una y otra vez hacia el momento en el que se había conocido en el pasado, y entró a su correo y justo antes de cerrar la página y apagar el computador al no tener nada interesante ahí, le llegó una notificación de un nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada. Era de Renji, pidiéndole confirmar si se verían el viernes.

Había titubeado antes acerca de cuál sería su respuesta a la propuesta de él, pero ciertamente no podía venir en mejor momento.

Ella le respondió que sí, que si todo seguía como iba planeado se verían el viernes, pensando para sí misma que no sería lo único a lo que ella le respondería afirmativamente…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Espero que les guste, asi como yo espero sus reviews =)**

 **Estoy a poco de llorar jajajaja ocho asignaturas no son una broma, y nadie podría entender mi arrepentimiento de haber decidido estudiar chino intensivo este semestre en el que se supone que egreso y en el que debo aplicar a dos certificaciones con pruebas estandarizadas en cuyos ensayos me ha ido pésimo.**

 **Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo y no haciendo una tarea calificada ;-;**

 **Hasta pronto y gracias por su apoyo continuo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: si llegan al final notarán cuál será la advertencia para el próximo capítulo =x**

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

Había pensado en decirle que sí a Renji. Había incluso imaginado una vida a su lado; lo que él le había ofrecido era algo que ella quería, sin embargo al tenerlo en frente a ella, todas esas ilusiones se esfumaron.

Toda la determinación que había adquirido tras aquel beso con Ichigo ya no existía.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Renji le preguntó.

Era la tercera vez que le preguntaba lo mismo, o podía que incluso la cuarta. No era que se sintiera mal, pero era como si no estuviera ahí. No podía concentrarse.

—¿Quieres ir a caminar? —indagó él.

Rukia asintió, aquello le pareció una excelente idea.

Miró la hora y pensó en Suichiro, y especuló dónde podría estar. De seguro la ceremonia de Ichigo ya había terminado.

—Estas distraída hoy… —recalcó Renji.

Ella buscó sus ojos, pero él no la estaba mirando.

—Disculpa, pensaba en mi hijo —se excusó.

—Pudiste haberlo traído —dijo él —. Hubieses estado más tranquila con él a tu lado.

Ella pensó que él era un buen hombre.

—Él está bien, es solo que… es nuevo para mí el estar en un lugar distinto del que él se encuentra —explicó —. Él ahora está con su padre…

Le pareció extraño decir eso y algo en su pecho se remeció sin su autorización.

—No sabía que mantenías contacto con él –manifestó él.

No era que hubiese mantenido contacto como él hubiese podido pensar, pero las circunstancias habían sido algo complejas de explicar; de hecho todo parecía irreal desde el comienzo.

—A decir verdad, no es lo que crees —desestimó ella —. El que Ichigo y yo nos hayamos encontrado fue circunstancial, como todo lo que pasó desde que nos conocimos.

Si iba a tener una relación con Renji debía ser sincera con él.

—No es él… ¿un poco menor? —dijo con sutileza.

Ella apreció que lo dijera de esa forma, pero entendió a lo que se refería.

—Cuando nos conocimos no nos preguntamos la edad —fue clara.

No le iba a contar detalles y esperaba que con eso entendiera a que se refería, y lo había hecho, porque no hizo ningún comentario.

—Me llevé una sorpresa al descubrirlo yo también —aceptó.

Respecto a la edad de Ichigo… no había nada que hacer, era algo que simplemente era así.

—¿No es ese tu hijo? —consultó Renji.

Efectivamente era Suichiro, quien estaba en los brazos de una mujer que no era Miyako, si no que una chica con el uniforme del instituto de Ichigo. Rukia después de unos segundos de sorpresa se acercó rápidamente hacia ellos. Suichiro al verla la llamó.

—¡Mamá! —dijo sonriente.

Suichiro comenzó a agitarse en los brazos de la chica buscando llamar la atención de Rukia, quería ir hacia ella, quien se apresuró a tomarlo. Habian sido menos de tres horas, pero se habían sentido como siete. Lo había extrañado.

—Suichiro —dijo ella besando su frente.

Después de aquel reencuentro Rukia reparó en quienes tenía frente a ella.

—Rukia —dijo Ichigo.

Pudo ver que Ichigo miró hacia atrás, donde de seguro estaría Renji observando toda la escena.

—¿Eres su madre? —dijo la chica —. ¡Eres hermosa y muy joven!

Ella se sonrojó ante la efusividad de la chica.

—El padre de Kurosaki es muy afortunado —dijo ella sonriente.

¿Acaso ella pensaba que Suichiro era hermano de Ichigo? ¿Acaso él no lo había presentado como lo que era? ¿No había dicho él que amaba a su hijo? ¿Se avergonzaba de él?

—¿Disculpa? —increpó ella —. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Ella sólo quería estar segura, no era como si fuese a hacer algo al respecto, pero prefería estar segura acerca de qué esperar hacer de él.

—Creo que hay un error, Inoue —habló Ichigo —. Él no es hijo de mi padre.

—¿Es tu primo? Es decir, dijiste que se llamaba Suichiro Kurosaki… —expuso ella despistadamente.

Suichiro no era un Kurosaki oficialmente, él seguía teniendo el apellido Kuchiki de ella, por lo que miró a Ichigo quien estaba sonrojado.

—Suichiro es mi hijo —desveló sin un ápice de duda en su voz.

Rukia pudo ver como a la chica esa noticia la había dejado helada.

—Ah, ya veo… él es tu hijo —repitió —. Eso explica el parecido…

Ninguno dijo nada. Había sido ciertamente incomodo todo. Rukia comprendió que a esa chica le gustaba Ichigo, y él acababa de revelar que tenía un hijo... Se sintió mal por ella.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo la chica —. Gracias por acompañarme hasta acá, pero puedo continuar sola desde este punto.

Le pareció evidente que ella sólo quería irse de ahí por su voz medio quebrada. La chica se despidió con un gesto de ellos y se fue rápidamente.

Observó que Ichigo no captó nada, porque tan pronto ella sugirió irse sola él comenzó a jugar a Suichiro, y sólo la miró un segundo para despedirse.

—Pensé que estarías con tu familia —habló Rukia.

Ver a su hijo tan feliz jugando con Ichigo le quitó toda preocupación. Toda la ansiedad se marchó.

—Iba a dejar a Inoue a la parada del autobús y regresaría con ellos —justificó.

Rukia reconoció el lugar, percatándose que estaban cerca de la casa de Miyako.

—¿Se comportó bien? —quiso saber.

—Muy bien, por lo mismo íbamos a pasar por chocolates antes de volver a la cena que prepararon —dijo.

Suichiro al escuchar "chocolate" se exaltó.

—¿Y tú? —quiso saber Ichigo —. ¿Todo está bien?

Él estaba mirando hacia donde estaba Renji, quien se aclaró la garganta. Rukia recordó sólo entonces que no estaba sola, y con Suichiro en sus brazos regresó hacia él.

—Lo siento, esto no estaba en mis planes —se disculpó.

—Está bien —dijo él —. Comprendo.

—Espérame un segundo —solicitó.

Ella se dio cuenta de que había sido una cita bastante aburrida y había sido culpa de ella. Miró la hora y todavía podía hacer algo para reivindicarse, y volvió hacia donde estaba Ichigo.

—Disculpa, ¿podrías quedarte con él un poco más? —pidió —. Hay algo que necesito hacer. Lo pasaré a recoger en casa de Miyako.

Ichigo sentó a Suichiro en sus hombros, con lo que estuvo encantado y parecía que era algo que solían hacer, porque tan pronto lo hizo el niño se aferró a su cuello.

—Por supuesto —aseguró.

Ver a su hijo haciéndole señas mientras se alejaba tan sonriente, le hizo darse cuenta de que había sido lo más correcto que había hecho en su vida decirle a Ichigo la verdad sobre su paternidad. Le quedó dando vueltas lo de "Suichiro Kurosaki".

Regresó hacia donde estaba Renji, quien se había apoyado en una pared.

—No tenías que haber venido conmigo —dijo él —. Es tarde y es probable que tu hijo te necesite.

—Él está bien —aseguró —. Ahora… ¿no teníamos una cita?

Rukia a partir de ese momento cambió de actitud. No quería que la última cita que tuvieran fuera un recuerdo amargo, por lo que estaba resulta a confiar en Ichigo. Hasta el momento él no había hecho nada para que no se fiara de él. Suichiro definitivamente estaría bien…

—Renji —dijo ella —. Lamento mi comportamiento antes.

Él que parecía ido en ese momento era él…

—Está bien —respondió él.

Renji respondía a todo que estaba bien y por eso ella tuvo la certeza en ese momento de que ella no podía aceptar su propuesta.

—¡No está bien! —subió la voz —. ¡Tú mereces toda la atención que puedas tener! ¡No puedes conformarte con menos!

Aquello había salido desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Quien estaba a su lado era Renji, alguien quien había sido importante para ella durante mucho tiempo. Todavía lo era, pero no de la misma forma.

—Y por lo mismo yo no soy la persona adecuada para ti… —espetó —. Mi hijo lo es todo para mí. Él es el hombre de mi vida.

—Rukia mi intención nunca fue competir con él —aclaró.

—Eso lo sé —clarificó —. Sin embargo mereces a alguien para quien tú lo seas todo…

Rukia debió haber imaginado que no sería capaz de aceptar su propuesta desde el principio.

—Estoy segura de que si las cosas hubiesen ocurrido de otra manera tu y yo estaríamos juntos, porque así se suponía que fuera —agregó —. Pero las cosas no fueron de otro modo y no necesitamos forzar las cosas y aferrarnos a las ilusiones que teníamos cuando eramos más jóvenes.

Renji estaba cabizbajo y a ella tampoco desbordaba alegría, pero las cosas tenían que ser dichas.

—Comprendo —dijo él.

—¿Quieres ir por un helado? —ofreció ella —. Yo invito.

Él sonrió y asintió.

Tras pedir el helado más caro, porque según Renji lo merecía tras ser rechazado, acordaron despedirse.

—Ha sido lindo recordar que no todo en mi pasado fue negativo —habló ella —. Los momentos que compartí contigo fueron muy significativos para mi y siempre los atesoraré.

—Lamento no haber hablado a tiempo —dijo él—. Quizás todo hubiese sido distinto.

—Quien sabe —respondió ella.

—Yo lo sé —contestó él.

Tras decir eso Renji colocó una mano en su mejilla y más rápido de lo que ella hubiese podido imaginar él se apropió de sus labios, que todavía sabían a chocolate por el helado que él había pedido; ella no lo rechazó y se lo devolvió con la misma intensidad. Era algo que ellos se debían, era algo que quería y debía hacer, para una separación definitiva y limpia, y cuando sintió que el beso se acabaría ella lo impidió, hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire.

—Y eso me lo confirma —acotó él.

Rukia sonrió y no lo dijo, pero pensó que era muy probable que él tuviera razón.

—Hay algo más de lo que quiero hablar contigo, ¿está bien que nos veamos mañana?—quiso saber.

A ella le extrañó que le pidiera eso.

—No voy a insistir, es acerca de algo más —expuso —. Es acerca de tu familia.

Toda la euforia de haberle puesto final a una parte importante de su vida, con las endorfinas que se despertaron tras haber compartido lo que reconoció como un buen beso, se precipitó directo al suelo.

La sola mención a su familia tenía ese efecto. Lo quisiera ella o no.

—No sé si sea necesario —contestó —. No veo razones para hablar de ellos.

—Por favor —solicitó —. Es importante.

Después de que él insistiera, ella le dijo que fuera a su casa durante la tarde, y después se despidieron.

Ella tomó el teléfono y se dio cuenta de que tenía unos mensajes de Ichigo diciéndole que no era necesario que fuera a buscar a Suichiro a casa de Miyako porque él lo llevaría a la casa y esperaría hasta que ella llegara, lo que agradeció enormemente.

.

Al llegar a casa se quitó los tacones con una felicidad impropia. El ser tan baja tenía claras desventajas.

Las luces estaban todas encendidas, por lo que ella apagó las que no eran necesarias. Ya había notado que Ichigo no se preocupaba realmente de colaborar el ahorro de electricidad.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Suichiro —que reconocía que usaba menos de lo que debería— y ahí encontró a Ichigo acostado en su cama, durmiendo junto a su hijo. En una noche fría como esa ella había tomado helado, lo que no había sido una idea del todo buena y ellos se veían cálidos y cómodos que fue casi irresistible el recostarse junto a ellos, y lo hizo, convencida de que sólo sería un momento y luego despertaría a Ichigo para que se fuera a su casa. No contó con que ella sucumbiría ante el sueño.

Rukia despertó extrañada porque no reconoció donde estaba, pero no tardó en recordar que estaba en la habitación de su hijo. La luz se filtraba por la ventana, cuyas cortinas no habían sido cerradas, por lo que estimó que ya había amanecido hacía ya un buen rato.

Giró la cabeza para mirar a Suichiro, y sus ojos se abrieron más ante la sorpresa de ver que también estaba Ichigo. Recordó con rapidez lo que había pasado, no obstante su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que él estaba despierto y que sus ojos avellanas la miraron fijamente. Ella no fue capaz de hablar o de hacer algo distinto a mirarlo a él de vuelta, sintiendo como como su rostro enrojecía. No supo cuánto tiempo aquello se mantuvo, pero se sentía incapaz de pestañear.

Era demasiado temprano para estar sintiéndose así, por lo que se apresuró a romper el contacto, no obstante nuevamente fue tomada por sorpresa cuando Ichigo se posicionó sobre ella y la quedó mirando desde arriba.

El niño seguía durmiendo totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo justo a su lado, aunque Rukia no estaba segura de qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo tampoco, y lo más raro de todo es que no estaba exaltada.

Ichigo disminuyó la distancia y su pecho y el de él estaban en contacto. Él metió sus manos bajo la almohada que ella estaba ocupando.

—Así es como quiero despertar todos los días —verbalizó él.

Él iba a besarla y ella en su aturdimiento se sentía incapacitada para hacer algo al respecto, no obstante Suichiro se movió y ella reaccionó empujando a Ichigo y recostándose en la cama con rapidez.

Eso había estado realmente cerca…

—Mamá —dijo Suichiro.

Ella le sonrió y él se recostó sobre ella, acariciándole los pechos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba en ese estado de medio dormido y medio despierto.

—Ya es tiempo de despertar, mi amor —dijo ella —. Además debo cambiarte.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Ichigo.

—Suichiro —saludó Ichigo —. Ven conmigo.

Él despertó definitivamente, y cuando vio a Ichigo estiró los brazos en su dirección.

Su hijo había aceptado por completo a Ichigo y eso saltaba a la vista.

.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno Rukia pensó en lo que había pasado en la mañana con Ichigo y se sonrojó. Todo eso había sido demasiado íntimo… dormir en la misma cama, tener un hijo juntos… despertar juntos.

—Rukia —la llamó Ichigo detrás de ella.

Ella se inquietó al oír su nombre tan de improviso.

—Estoy por terminar —anunció —. Ya voy… ¿tu padre sabía que ibas a estar acá? ¿No estará preocupado?

No escuchó respuesta y al mirar hacia vio a Ichigo que estaba parado tras ella. Su corazón latió desbocado pero intentó ignorarlo.

—¿Y Suichiro? —consultó al no obtener respuestas.

—Está viendo televisión —contestó.

Ella asintió y trató de concentrarse en lo que hacía, pero aquel esfuerzo no rindió fruto alguno.

—Rukia —volvió a llamar él.

Ella miró sin girarse hacia Ichigo, y él la sorprendió con un beso. Ella misma se acomodó de modo de quedar frente a él. El beso resultó ser muy torpe y muy diferente de lo que había sentido con el de Renji, pero de algún modo había quedado sentada en la encimera, con Ichigo en medio de sus piernas, y ella apresándolo de las caderas para tenerlo más cerca.

No importaba el color de cabello; en esa ocasión cuando lo conoció, lo tenía negro.

En esa oportunidad él había demostrado tener más dominio sobre como actuaba, y en esa ocasión él estaba respirando muy agitadamente, como si estuviera realmente excitado.

Ella pudo sentir su erección a través de la ropa y ella se sintió tal como lo había hecho casi dos años atrás. Libre de restricciones.. y deseosa.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba con él y todos los cuestionamientos que había tenido con Renji, con Ichigo no tenían validez: todos esos argumentos para no fijarse en un hombre, no la detendrían.

 _Se había enamorado dos veces del mismo hombre._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _No tenía pensado actualizar esta historia aun, pero cuando lo intenté con las otras, seguía pensando en esta, asi que ya ven, salió este capítulo primero._**

 ** _Ojalá les guste y les confirmo a modo de adelanto, que en el próximo capítulo habrá lemon._**

 ** _No olviden dejar reviews por favor, me encantan sus palabras y me alientan a seguir escribiendo de un modo bastante activo..._**

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: lime descriptivo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

—Detente —solicitó ella.

Ella ya no era la misma mujer de hace dos años atrás. No podía dejarse arrastrar de esa forma nuevamente, aunque se sintiese tentada. Una vez le podía pasar, era más joven y estúpida, pero una segunda sería imperdonable.

—Tenemos un hijo y eso no es algo que podamos tomar a la ligera —justificó ella.

Ichigo se apartó, pero no quitó su mirada. Ella volvió a prestarle atención a lo que preparaba, sin dejar de escuchar el latido de su corazón justo en sus oídos.

—¿Podrías ir a ver a Suichiro? —solicitó inquieta —. Tiene que lavarse las manos antes de comer.

Él fue a hacer lo que ella le pidió, y por fin pudo respirar tranquila. La cocina no era pequeña, pero que estando junto a Ichigo había sentido como si su tamaño disminuyera, aunque eso escapara de toda lógica física.

.

Ya eran pasadas las cuatro de la tarde e Ichigo seguía en su casa, y por lo que parecía, no tenía ninguna intención de volver a la suya, y no es que le molestara realmente, pero Renji llegaría dentro de poco. Eso sin mencionar que en cada oportunidad que se daba –a veces incluso forzadas- él la rozaba. Había sentido sus manos sobre las de ellas, sus dedos acariciando con sutileza sus antebrazos, provocando que se estremeciera por el sutil contacto. También se acercaba a hablarle sin haber real necesidad de que fuera tan escasa la distancia. Él había disminuido el volumen de su voz, y aquello hacía que tuviera que aproximarse para poder escucharlo y él aprovechaba ese momento para intentar besarla.

Se habían besado nuevamente: dos veces, sin contar aquella ocasión en la cocina, porque con esa serían tres.

Las endorfinas estaban en el aire, y Rukia demasiado receptiva a la testosterona que él estaba diseminando.

La sonrisa que trataba de opacar cuando estaba cerca de él era más difícil de ocultar de lo que imaginó, pero esperaba que no se le notara demasiado.

Suichiro estaba durmiendo la muy acostumbrada siesta de la tarde, y aquello mantuvo a Rukia más atenta a lo que hacía Ichigo, porque durante ese día, en los únicos momentos en los que él no se había aproximado había sido mientras estaban los tres, y aun así conseguía encontrar una manera de manifestarle sus intenciones sin que su hijo se percatara, y no estaba segura de cómo reaccionar, porque todo eso era nuevo para ella. Nunca había sido pretendida antes, por lo menos no de esa forma tan evidente.

Se sentía bien ser cortejada, pero seguía sin saber si aquello era lo correcto. No olvidaba que él era menor.

—Suichiro tiene el sueño bastante pesado —recalcó él.

Ella corroboró esa información con nerviosismo, entre temiendo y deseando proximidad con él.

—Sí —contestó tímidamente.

Rukia no estaba segura de qué tan lejos aspiraba llegar Ichigo.

—Eso lo sacó de ti —acotó él —. Tengo el sueño liviano.

—Antes de que él naciera solía dormir de esa forma —explicó —. Ya no podría. Sigo siendo madre aun cuando duermo.

Ellos no hablaban demasiado acerca de qué era lo que había heredado de cada uno, porque no se había dado la oportunidad antes. Eran básicamente desconocidos.

—Dijiste que tenías el sueño ligero… significa eso que anoche cuando llegué y me recosté al lado de ustedes tú estabas despierto —concluyó ella.

—Sí —reconoció.

—¿Y por qué no dijiste nada? —solicitó saber.

—Si te hablaba me ibas a decir que me fuera a casa —explicó —. ¿O me equivoqué al prever eso?

Rukia no lo negó, porque esa fue su intención en un principio. Él había dado en el blanco.

—No está bien esto que estás haciendo —destacó ella.

Él había comenzado a rozar dos de sus dedos en su descubierto antebrazo, provocándole cosquillas.

—¿Por qué? —averiguó —. ¿Por qué no está bien?

¿Cómo decirle que su edad y la de ella no eran compatibles? ¿Cómo explicarle que él estaba en edad de llevar a cabo proyectos más ambiciosos? Era complejo de exteriorizar sus reales pensamientos, más cuando él por cuarta vez se apoderaba de sus labios sin preguntarle su opinión.

Suichiro estaba en la cama y ella en el piso de aquella habitación con piso de tatami, con Ichigo sobre ella, rozando su intimidad con la suya. Era difícil contener los gemidos, era todavía más complicado detenerlos cuando se sentía tan bien. Rukia conservaba su ropa interior, él no tenía nada que cubriera su erección.

—Por favor, detente —solicitó ella.

Ichigo no dejó de hacerle sentir su excitación. Sus decididos movimientos determinados estaban consiguiendo que sus piernas temblaran sin explicación, quería que parara, pero también anhelaba fervientemente que siguiera, y no podía dejar de pensar en que en cualquier minuto Suichiro podía despertar; estaba segura de que la humedad que sentía aumentar a medida que él se sentía más duro, y su vaivén más rítmico no podía ser normal.

Él había anulado su voluntad, porque cuando sintió que el contacto entre sus sexos era directo y no a través de una de delgada y húmeda tela, no fue capaz de seguir negando que era eso exactamente lo que deseaba, menos cuando él ahogó sus suspiros con su boca.

—No sé muy bien dónde debo... es decir, yo no… —titubeó él.

Se sonrojó. Si bien era su cuerpo a lo que él se estaba refiriendo, en lo que respectaba a sexo era una neófita como él, por lo que si iba a rechazarlo ese era el momento para hacerlo.

—Esto no está bien, Ichigo —murmuró apenas.

Él dejó de moverse y se sorprendió a si misma moviendo sus caderas para poder retomar el roce. No podía engañar a nadie, ella lo quería, y él también, las probabilidades de detenerse era ínfimas y seguir negándolo era inutil, por lo que cuando finalmente tomó la decisión de continuar, escucharon que llamaban a la puerta.

Por la hora debía ser Renji…

—¡Rayos! —maldijo ella.

—Ignóralo —pidió él —. Quien sea puede volver más tarde.

Tras haber admitido que lo que estaba sucediendo con Ichigo era algo que en realidad ella quería, detenerse requería de un significativo esfuerzo.

—No, él no puede —refutó ella —. Debo ir…

Se levantó del suelo con rapidez, dejando a Ichigo todavía excitado mirándola acomodarse e imitándola luego de unos segundos.

—¿Sabes quién es? —inquirió.

—Sí –confirmó —. Es Renji.

Rukia no estuvo segura, pero le pareció que la actitud de Ichigo cambió tras mencionarle a quién esperaba.

—Ya veo —agregó.

Ichigo esperó a que ella saliera del baño y no tardó en meterse él, sin siquiera mirarla cuando pasó por su lado.

.

Ella, aun con las piernas temblando por el nerviosismo que significó aquel acercamiento sexual con Ichigo, y el nerviosismo –frustración- de haber sido interrumpidos, en tres minutos estuvo lista para reunirse con Renji.

—¿Y Suichiro? —preguntó él.

—Está durmiendo —respondió con prontitud.

Ella pensó que sería bueno que Ichigo tuviera la idea de despertarlo, no era bueno si dormía más de dos horas durante la tarde…

—¿Qué tenías que decirme, Renji? —pidió saber.

No quería sonar impaciente, pero lo cierto es que no había dejado de pensar sobre qué iba a decirle, durante casi todo el tiempo desde que él mencionó que debían volver a verse, aun cuando las cosas habían quedado claras entre ellos, eso hasta que Ichigo había sabido distraerla más que inapropiadamente de esa incertidumbre.

—Tengo algo para ti, —expresó —, quiero que tengas claro que no fue mi intención en un comienzo, es decir… sé que las cosas no están en buenos términos después de lo de tu embarazo. Colaboré en parte para que las cosas resultaran de ese modo, por lo que cuando me pidieron hacerlo creí que estaba bien, no te haría daño y espero que me creas cuando te digo que yo sólo quiero tu bien.

Renji le extendió unas carpetas que ella pudo reconocer.

—¿Qué es esto? —consultó insegura.

—Léelo —pidió.

Rukia abrió las carpetas y reconoció los papeles como los títulos de la propiedad que ella misma le había vendido antes.

—¿Y esto por qué? —pidió saber.

—Son tuyos —explicó —. La propiedad nunca dejó de ser tuya.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Si ella ya había recibido el dinero de la venta, estaba en el banco.

—Yo te la vendí —rebatió ella.

—Que te sirva de lección de que debes leer lo que firmas, y si no lo entiendes debes asesorarte con algún profesional —agregó —. En este caso resultó ser algo bueno, pero generalmente las cosas no son así.

Ella seguía sin entender.

—Rukia, tu familia me pidió que te localizara, y el dinero que recibiste por la supuesta venta de la casa es de ellos —informó —. No quiero inmiscuirme, pero creo que te extrañan y que están preocupados.

Aquello era inaceptable de oír y mucho más imposible de creer que tuvieran tal descaro. ¿Estaba él hablando de las mismas personas que ella conocía? Ellos eran la familia que la echó de casa porque resultó embarazada, los que le pidieron que dejara de contar con ellos, los que le habían dicho que era lo peor por haberse dejado arrastrar por los placeres mundanos de la carne…

—Eso no puede ser cierto —interpeló —. ¡Mis familiares no se preocupan por mí! ¡Ellos se avergüenzan de mí! ¡Ellos desprecian la existencia de Suichiro! Renegaron de nosotros…

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir a medida que recordaba cómo la habían tratado al descubrir que el hijo que esperaba no era de Renji, y que el compromiso debía ser roto.

—Me imagino cómo te sientes… —acotó él.

—¡No! ¡No tienes idea de cómo se siente que te digan que eres lo peor que les ha pasado! —exclamó —. Que te dijeran en tu rostro que ojalá tu embarazo no termine bien…

Rukia nunca había hablado de eso. Era la primera vez que expresaba como se sentía respecto a su familia y sobre las cosas que le dijeron la noche que todo se supo.

—Están arrepentidos, Rukia —relató él —. Lo sé, y fue por eso los ayudé. Ellos sólo querían facilitarte las cosas.

—¡No necesito la misericordia de nadie! —explotó —. Mucho menos la de ellos…

Renji se acercó a ella con cierto temor, pero cuando intentó contenerla, ella lo dejó. Sintió su mano grande acariciar con calma su cabello, y poco a poco las lágrimas que desbordaban sus ojos comenzaron a cesar.

—Quiero que te lleves esos papeles y se lo entregues a ellos —pidió —. Devolveré el dinero que está en el banco; no lo he tocado. No quiero nada de parte de ellos. ¡Nada!

—¿Estás segura que es eso lo que quieres? —quiso saber ella.

Habría mentido si hubiese dicho que no contaba con ese dinero, pero no los necesitaba a ellos de vuelta y no valía el precio que había que pagar.

—Por favor —requirió ella —. Regrésale todo a ellos… la propiedad, el dinero, todo. Yo no tengo nada que ver con los Kuchiki…

Él parecía estar mediando consigo mismo, pero finalmente relajó la postura de sus hombros, que le dio una imagen de como si estuviera derrotado.

—Entiendo —expresó él —. Lo haré… disculpa si me metí donde no me llamaban, y siento si te hice sentir de la misma forma que ellos alguna vez…

Ella movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

—El único que tenía derecho a enojarse realmente eras tú… pero por otro lado las familias se supone que son tu pilar, el lugar de refugio cuando estás en problemas, quienes nunca te darían la espalda… pero la mía fue todo lo contrario; fueron los peores jueces —reveló —. Contigo no tengo problemas, Renji, no me pidas disculpas. Tú nunca me dijiste nada.

—Pero tampoco te defendí —refutó.

—No era tu trabajo… sólo olvidémoslo —solicitó con una sonrisa.

Miró hacia la puerta que conectaba el salón donde estaba ella con la cocina, donde vio a Ichigo con Suichiro en sus brazos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que él debía estar pensando al verla tan cerca de otro hombre. No le debía explicaciones, pero de todos modos no le gustó que la viera de esa forma.

—No te quito más tiempo —advirtió Renji al notar a Ichigo.

—Gracias por decírmelo —expresó ella gratitud.

Ichigo siguió de largo sin siquiera decirle algo a quienes estaban en ese lugar, dando claramente un mensaje.

—Cuídate mucho —solicitó él —. Tienes tu propia familia y eso es lo que les haré saber a ellos. Les diré que no los necesitas, pero te aviso que antes de poder hacer el traspaso de propiedad necesitas firmarlo.

—Firmaré lo que sea —aseguró —. Avisame antes para tener todo preparado.

Se despidió de Renji y regresó a donde estaban Suichiro e Ichigo, quien se encontraba completamente vestido.

—Ahora que ya regresó tu madre, me voy —anunció —. Nos vemos mañana, Suichiro.

Sintió algo en su pecho al oír decir que se marcharía.

—Quédate a cenar con nosotros —le ofreció.

—No, gracias —rechazó la invitación.

Era extraño escuchar una respuesta negativa de su parte después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos durante ese día. "No" no era algo que hubiese dicho él en ningún momento.

Suichiro se había enfocado en el canal de televisión que tanto le gustaba, por lo que no estaba prestándole atención a nada más. Rukia por primera vez pensó en lo conveniente que era pagar el cable.

—Ichigo, espera —pidió ella.

Había alcanzado a detener a Ichigo, quien casi había logrado cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Él detuvo su camino cuando ella le habló.

—¿Por qué ahora te vas? —quiso saber -. Estuviste aquí todo el día y ahora, aparentemente de la nada, ¿sientes la necesidad de irte?

—¿Y para qué quieres que me quede? —preguntó él

—¿Y eso? —dijo extrañada ella.

—Tenías razón al decir que no debemos mezclar las cosas —concedió —. Me limitaré a ser el padre de Suichiro, y quiero dejarte eso bien en claro: _yo_ y sólo _yo_ soy su padre. Nadie más.

¿Por qué ese arranque de posesividad paternal arremetía de pronto? Ella no tenía intenciones de negárselo.

—¿He hecho algo que te haga pensar que es algo que no tenga presente? —inquirió ella.

—Ese hombre dijo que estaba dispuesto a ser su padre —dijo con rabia —. Él no necesita otro papá, porque tiene el suyo.

De ese modo supo que Ichigo sí había escuchado en esa oportunidad, cuando apareció sin aviso esa oportunidad en la que Renji le propuso matrimonio. Ichigo estaba celando a su hijo y protegiendo lo que consideraba era suyo.

—No puedes evitar que yo rehaga mi vida —respondió tranquila pero claramente —. Suichiro vivirá conmigo hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor para decidir lo contrario, y si determino que quiero estar con alguien, esa persona inevitablemente será su padrastro…

No sabía por qué lo hacía. Ella no tenía de momento, ni en un futuro próximo unirse a nadie, pero el que Ichigo tratara de imponerse era algo que debía menguar. Él no podía pretender mandar en su vida.

—Has malinterpretado algo —indicó él —. Lo tú hagas con tu vida no me interesa. Estoy hablando de mi hijo y de mi relación con él.

Escuchar que no estaba interesado en ella del modo que ella había interpretado dolió, no obstante otra duda surgió tras ser aclarado ese punto… ¿qué había sido lo que había pasado durante la tarde? No sabía qué decir, estaba sin palabras.

—Rukia —la llamó Ichigo.

Lo miró y se sintió avergonzada, retirando sus ojos de los de él casi tan pronto como los había posado en ellos.

—No te cases con él —solicitó —. Ahora no puedo ofrecerte nada, pero sólo necesito tiempo. No entiendo el motivo, no sé si es normal lo que siento contigo, pero lo que mi cuerpo experimenta cuando te tengo cerca no me ocurre con nadie más.

Ella comprendió que él no le estaba ofreciendo una relación.

—Yo sé que no soy el hombre en el que te fijaste la primera vez —continuó —. Sin embargo, aquello que viste en mí en esa oportunidad desencadenó el hecho de que hoy eres la madre de mi hijo, y voy a estar agradecido contigo toda la vida por eso.

Rukia estaba conmovida por sus palabras.

—Físicamente me gustas mucho —afirmó —. Me gustas como persona. Me fascina como eres con nuestro hijo y como lo has criado hasta ahora… como mujer me excitas…y creo que puedo llegar a enamorarme de ti...

Su corazón no debía estar acostumbrado a latir tan rápido. Temía que aquella aceleración en su frecuencia cardiaca se transformara en una auténtica taquicardia.

—Pero por otro lado. con todo ese asunto de la pérdida de memoria, decidí no forzarme a situaciones que signifiquen presión o desgaste emocional, por lo que lo dependiendo de lo que contestes, puede cambiarlo todo, o puede que no cambie nada —expuso —. ¿Puedo enamorarme de ti…?

La pregunta había sido hecha y la mirada expectante del hombre frente a ella le indicaba que esperaba por una respuesta, pero Suichiro la llamó y ella notó que había sido muy descuidada al dejarlo sin supervisión tanto tiempo. Eso no podía volver a suceder y su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato al llamado de su hijo, pero Ichigo la sostuvo de la muñeca.

—Rukia, es una respuesta de si o no —manifestó él.

—Suichiro me llama —evadió la respuesta.

—Esa respuesta habla por sí sola —espetó.

Él la dejó ir, soltándole la muñeca, y cuando volvió con Suichiro al mismo lugar donde había dejado a Ichigo, él ya no se encontraba ahí.

Se había ido con la sensación de que ella le había dado un "no" por respuesta.

.

Tras cenar con Suichiro, jugar con él y después de tomar un baño juntos, finalmente se quedó dormido.

Ella miraba en los contactos de su celular el que llevaba el nombre de Ichigo y rodó en su cama, mirando en la pantalla su nombre, excitándose al recordar lo que habían hecho, y el cosquilleó en su piel se manifestó para recorrerla completamente, concentrándose en sus pezones. Se sentía afiebrada e inquieta y sin pensarlo demasiado lo llamó.

—Ichigo —le habló.

—Rukia, ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está Suichiro bien? ¿le pasó algo? —averiguó —. ¿O a ti?

—¿Puedes venir? —quiso saber ella —. Si te llamo sin que algo malo pase y te pido que vengas… ¿vendrás?

Sentía su rostro arder y sus propias preguntas la avergonzaban, por lo que colgó la llamada, rogando que él no la devolviera, pero cuando pasaron veinte minutos y él no llamó se preguntó por qué no lo hacía. Estaba actuando extraño y se contradecía a sí misma.

Pasados otros veintiún minutos y viendo a Ichigo frente a ella, sudado, con la ropa desarreglada, ella fue poseída por el mismo espíritu lujurioso del que había sido víctima antes de la llegada de Renji

—Si te pido que concluyamos lo que empezamos en la tarde ¿lo harías? —consultó él.

La pregunta en estructura era muy parecida a la que ella había utilizado antes.

Ella lo atrajo hacia ella por la ropa, quedando uno frente al otro, separados por una pobre distancia.

Ichigo descendió para besarla y ella lo intentó, pero él se lo impidió una vez que casi lo consiguió, y en un impulso la levantó y la atrapó entre su cuerpo y la pared, dejando claro con esa posición que él estaba excitado.

—¿Lo harás? —repitió en su oído.

Él comenzó a moverse, dejándola sentir su erección.

—¿Vendrás cuando te llame? —interpeló ella —. ¿Lo harás?

Ichigo sonrió coquetamente, respirando agitadamente en su nuca, causándole cosquillas y más enardecimiento.

—Sí —afirmó él —. ¿Y tú?

—Yo también —se sinceró.

Y para darle más credibilidad a sus palabras con sus piernas se aferró a sus caderas, haciendo el roce más íntimo.

—Vamos a mi habitación —sugirió ella.

Rukia no esperó que para cuando llegaran a ella toda la ropa hubiese desaparecido de sus cuerpos sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Había llegado la hora de la hacerse cargo de sus palabras, y a decir verdad, en ese momento era todo lo que deseaba hacer…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Lemon garantizado en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Hasta pronto y ¡gracias! Espero saber su opinión =)**

 **¡Saludos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertecia: lemon**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

La inserción en una primera instancia fue dolorosa y lenta. Él claramente tenía una idea, pero llevarlo a cabo no fue tan simple, y es que entre los dos no hacían uno. Finalmente habían terminado riendo sobre lo torpes que estaban siendo.

—Tienes que decirme si estás bien —rogó él.

Ella no estaba segura de si algún día podría acostumbrarse a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Era extraño y el nerviosismo les jugaba malas pasadas, pero él estaba empeñado en hacerlo en algo mejor.

—¿Era como lo habías imaginado? —preguntó ella.

—Es mejor —se sinceró.

Intentó hacer menos evidente que no estaba demasiado agradada, pero no pudo engañarlo, y él, tras haberse esforzado, se salió.

—Ichigo… —lo llamó.

—Fue… ¿Fue así nuestra otra primera vez? —interrogó él.

Ese no era un tema que él hubiese mencionado con anterioridad. Sólo una vez había hecho referencia a su pasado y que le preguntara en ese momento, sobre su desempeño hacía tanto tiempo, era como si le estuviera preguntando por otro hombre.

—¿Rukia? —insistió.

Aunque hubiese sido un poco chocante la pregunta, él tenía derecho a saberlo.

—No fue así —relató —. Fue rápido… conversamos unas horas, comenzamos a besarnos y antes de preverlo terminamos en un potrero. No fue lindo, tampoco fue cómodo… sólo sucedió.

Ichigo prestó atención a su relato y al parecer no había esperado que fuera algo así.

—¿En serio? —quiso corroborar él —. No fue nada bonito, ¿verdad?

Ella se quedó callada, pero lo cierto es que su primera vez distaba de cómo se suponía que tendría que haber sido.

—¿Volvimos a encontrarnos alguna vez durante ese tiempo? —investigó más a fondo.

—No —contestó —. Ese día fue el único.

—El que quedaras embarazada fue entonces… —concluyó él.

—Yo lo veo como que Suichiro debía nacer —agregó ella —. En ese momento, en esa oportunidad… pienso que sólo fuimos instrumentos para algo más grande.

Ichigo comenzó a besarla con calidez, ahondando y profundizando en sus besos, adquiriendo experiencia con los segundos, y ella comenzó a responderle de la misma forma. Básicamente ninguno tenían experiencia, pero eso las endorfinas no parecían darle importancia.

—¿Suichiro estará bien? —preguntó él.

A Rukia le enterneció que preguntara por su hijo en ese momento.

—Él está bien —aseguró.

Ichigo descendió de sus labios a su cuello, y su corazón se alteró cuando percibió que aquella detención en su cuello era sólo una parada para llegar a su verdadero objetivo, porque no pasaron demasiados segundos desde que sus dedos se concentraron en sus pechos, haciendo que sus pezones se irguieran por la excitación. Sus toques eran suaves y experimentales, él estaba probando ir lento y a ella le gustaba así; en ese momento no se sentía capaz de abarcar más.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó él.

Sí, a ella le estaba gustando mucho ese tipo de contacto, pero responder esa clase de cosas no era algo que fuera a salir con naturalidad. Quizá en un futuro no tan lejano, pero no en ese momento, por lo que la contestación fue sujetarlo desde el cuello, mirándolo tanto tiempo como su vergüenza lo permitió, para luego volver a besarse de la manera que estaba resultando ser adictiva y cautivante.

—Lo tomaré como un sí —espetó mientras interrumpía el beso para hablarle.

La sensación de unos dedos explorando su zona sur fue más extraña que la de sus manos en sus pechos, porque con Suichiro eso era algo habitual, aunque por supuesto en un contexto completamente distinto. El tocarse a si misma era una práctica que ella no había intentado en muchas oportunidades, de hecho las podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano. Había experimentado por curiosidad cuando era más joven, pero al no sentirse cómoda con ello lo dejó a los pocos intentos. El pavor de que su familia la descubriera fue más fuerte, por lo que no sabía que se podía sentir al ser tocada en el lugar correcto, y él lo consiguió prestándole atención a las reacciones involuntarias de su cuerpo… y se sentía bien… mejor incluso que la penetración.

Cuando había estado con Ichigo años antes, él no la había tocado así, de hecho no sabía que pudiera llegar a sentirse de esa manera; Estaba descubriendo sensaciones nuevas, quería más, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo, no obstante no tuvo tiempo para pensar en cómo hacerlo, porque antes de poder concretarlo, la boca de Ichigo se había posesionado de uno de sus pezones y los acariciaba con dedicación con la punta de su húmeda lengua… y aquello le gustó. El sentir sus dedos abajo y su boca aprisionando sus muy estimulados pezones se sentía realmente bien.

—Ichigo… —dijo su nombre con afecto.

Ella quería retribuirle de alguna forma lo agradada que se estaba sintiendo, el que la hiciera conocer esas sensaciones que no creía posibles.

—¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? —averiguó ella avergonzada.

Quería tocarlo también, pero no sentía la suficiente confianza en sí misma para lograrlo, no dudaba que lo haría eventualmente, pero esa noche ella creyó en la posibilidad de que sentirlo dentro de ella como lo había hecho, no debía sentirse mal… después de todo, si fuera así, la gente no buscaría tener sexo como lo buscaba.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él.

A ella le había parecido evidente que él quería hacerlo.

Ella asintió, ella quería también, por lo que haría lo posible porque la experiencia fuera buena para ambos, pondría más de su parte. Él le sugirió estar arriba, pero ella declinó.

La invasión en esa oportunidad costó menos. La estimulación previa había hecho que estuviera lo suficientemente lubricada para darle una mejor bienvenida en relación a la primera vez, y aunque todavía seguía sintiéndose extraña con un cuerpo ajeno dentro de ella, ya no dolía, ni tampoco molestaba. Ella supo en ese momento que era cosa de tiempo… y de práctica.

Los movimientos de Ichigo fueron aumentando en velocidad y profundidad, y antes de notarlo, él estaba tan concentrado en sus propias sensaciones que ella pudo sentir que él se estaba apoyado completamente en ella y en la punta de sus pies.

Escuchó un gemido distinto a los que había oído durante esa noche, y no tardó en comprender que él había logrado acabar, y lo había hecho dentro de ella, quien sintió aquella cálida descarga ser liberada, creando una atmosfera distinta. Ella no había conseguido lo mismo que él, pero se sintió bien de todos modos.

Sintió la punta de su nariz recorrer su mejilla, provocándole unas agradables cosquillas, hasta que él dejó aquel sutil toque para besarla con una maestría renovada, para luego recostarse a su lado, respirando de manera agitada.

Rukia se sintió pequeña y vulnerable, pero después de que él recobrara su respiración habitual, se volteó hacia ella y ella dejó de temer…

.

Despertar en una cama que estaba convertida en un desastre tras lo vivido en la noche, y recordar las cosas que habían hecho, hizo que se sonrojara, sin saber si era posible, hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies; sin embargo un sentimiento de satisfacción se apropió de su cuerpo, de su cabeza y de su alma. Estaba realmente feliz…

Buscó ropa y se cubrió, preguntándose si Ichigo la había visto así antes de levantarse, temiendo que sabía muy bien la respuesta sin necesidad de hacérsela.

Miró la hora y era bastante tarde, corrió alarmada a la habitación de Suichiro, quien no estaba ahí, por lo que fue a la cocina, donde tampoco estaban ni Ichigo ni su hijo, pero habían cosas sin lavar, por lo que habían estado ahí, y fue cuando se dirigió al patio donde los vio jugando que supo que lo que estaba observando era lo que realmente quería.

—Hola —saludó.

Los dos hombres miraron hacia su dirección y su hijo corrió hacia ella.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó él feliz de verla.

Él alzó sus brazos pidiendo que lo tomara, a lo que ella rápidamente accedió. Suichiro la abrazó y rozó su frente en su cuello.

Ichigo se acercó a ellos sonriendo.

—Gracias por cuidar de él —verbalizó.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca me des las gracias por cumplir con lo que es mi deber —respondió.

Ella sonrió y él también.

—Salgamos a comer algo —ofreció él —. Yo invitó.

A Rukia le causó mucha gracia el tono jactancioso con el que él había hablado, pero aceptó. Tras tomar un más que necesario baño y arreglarse, los tres estuvieron listos para salir.

.

—No tenías que escoger lo más barato —dijo él cabizbajo.

No había sido su intención haberlo hecho sentir mal, sino todo lo contrario. Aunque él no hubiese sido el que pagara, ella nunca escogía lo más caro, era un hábito.

—Ichigo… —quiso explicarle.

—Nunca me verás como alguien capaz, ¿verdad? —inquirió

Ella sólo había escogido la oferta, de verdad no entendía por qué él estaba tan susceptible.

Habían regresado ya a la casa. Suichiro no se percató del cambio de ambiente, porque él lo había pasado estupendamente, le encantaba salir, pero entre ellos algo había pasado y Rukia no podía estar segura de qué era.

—¿Qué pasa Ichigo? —solicitó —. No entiendo por qué estás tan molesto.

Su rostro se había tornado serio y las únicas veces que había cambiado de expresión era cuando Suichiro intentaba hablarle.

—¿Es porque soy menor que tú? ¿Crees que tomar más de mi es aprovecharte? —interpeló.

Eso fue inesperado. No podía decir que el tema de la diferencia de edad no fuera algo que rondaba por su cabeza, pero en esa ocasión aquello no tenía nada que ver, sin embargo dejó en evidencia que ese era un tema que tampoco le era indiferente a él.

Suichiro estaba frente a la televisión, y aunque él se concentraba en esta, ella no quería exponerlo a una discusión bajo ningún punto de vista, por lo que le pidió a Ichigo que la siguiera a la cocina.

—No sé qué estás pensando —expuso ella —. No tengo idea de por qué una simple salida termina contigo sin decir ninguna palabra en el viaje de regreso a casa, pero si no me explicas no voy a entender.

—Quiero darle a mi hijo lo mejor, y a ti… —explicó él —. Pero tú sólo escogías las ofertas, promociones y calculabas todo…

Rukia comprendió finalmente.

—Suichiro no va a ser menos feliz por tener algo que cueste un poco menos, y ahorrar nunca está demás, y eso no significa que quiera menos a mi hijo —expresó sonriente —. Hoy podemos decir que estamos bien y que no nos falta nada, pero ¿qué hay del día de mañana…? Cuando se tiene un hijo, Ichigo, no podemos permitirnos el vivir el momento, porque hay alguien que depende de ti y por quien debes responder.

Ella le contestó con toda la sinceridad que tenía en ella, porque eso era lo que realmente pensaba y no estuvo segura de si aquello le había agradado a Ichigo o no, pero él se marchó no mucho tiempo después.

.

No era como si con Ichigo hubiese empezado una relación, era como si hubiesen llegado a alguna clase de acuerdo, y aunque no habían vuelto a repetir lo que habían hecho, se habían vuelto a besar en más de una ocasión. Ella no era lo suficientemente ilusa como para pensar que podía ser más fuerte que los impulsos sexuales, por lo que durante la semana fue al médico para que le prescribiera anticonceptivos. Más valía estar alerta y prevenir, y aunque ser madre se había convertido en lo más importante para ella, estaba segura de que no era conveniente traer otro hijo al mundo todavía, y ya había aprendido la lección. No lamentaba ser madre soltera y a tan corta edad, pero si con uno no era fácil llevar la situación, con dos no se atrevía a pensarlo.

.

El dinero de la supuesta venta de la casa ya no estaba en su cuenta y lo sentía. Había llegado a experimentar la momentánea tranquilidad de saber que tenía ese dinero, pero tras saber la verdad de dónde provenía realmente su orgullo fue más fuerte, pero el padre de Ichigo sagradamente le depositaba y aunque no había usado ese dinero para nada más que lo estrictamente necesario, se sentía culpable de recibirlo y ocultárselo a Ichigo, pero había perdido el trabajo hacía un par de semanas y no le había dicho a nadie, excepto a Isshin, quien le dijo que no se preocupara.

.

Estaba en casa de Miyako, ayudándola con el cumpleaños de Kaien.

—¿Rukia? —mencionó su nombre Miyako —. ¿Podrías traerme eso por favor?

Ella realmente no estaba prestando atención a lo que hacía, sino que simplemente se limitaba a hacer lo que le indicaran, y su amiga la descubrió, porque le había pedido que le trajera sal y ella había terminado llegando con un cuchillo.

Miyako se sentó frente a ella y le ordenó sentarse también.

—¿Qué está pasando? —investigó —. Te he estado hablando y apenas y me contestas con monosílabos.

Cuando la confrontaban de esa forma ella no estaba segura de cómo debía responder, pero hasta entonces decirle la verdad a ella, siempre había resultado traer consigo cosas positivas.

—¿Está bien si…? No es muy egoísta de mi parte pensar… ¿está bien si Ichigo comienza a gustarme? —soltó embarazosamente.

No podía asegurar si a Miyako le había agradado saber de sus sentimientos, porque su rostro no expresó nada.

—Olvídalo —se levantó —. Has como si no hubieses escuchado nada.

Ella la detuvo e hizo que se volviera a sentar.

—Rukia —hablo finalmente —. No está mal que te guste Ichigo, creo que es lo normal… han compartido mucho, tienen un hijo en común, si me lo preguntas a mí, creo que lo ideal es que estén juntos… pero…

Si había un "pero" involucrado, era muy posible que lo que le siguiera no fuera algo que le gustara oír.

—Temo que resultes lastimada luego —soltó.

—¿Por qué? —indagó interesado.

Observó como Miyako soltaba un suspiro largo.

—No quiero estigmatizarlo por su edad —aclaró —. Lo cierto es que él ha tomado con responsabilidad su papel, mucho más allá de las expectativas de todos; Él ha cambiado para bien, pero temo por el momento en el que él se dé cuenta de que a temprana edad tiene una familia y que no es un juego. Él aún no ha notado lo que es en realidad ser responsable de un hijo ¿Lo has escuchado hablar? Él quiere estudiar de noche, trabajar durante el día y ¿por cuánto tiempo crees que podrá llevar ese ritmo de vida? Rukia… él nunca ha tenido que esforzarse por nada.

¿Se refería a la convivencia? ¿A que era fácil ser padre cuando sólo se estaba unas horas con él? ¿Él estaba acostumbrado a la buena vida?

—Él lo ha hecho bien —refutó Rukia.

Miyako le sonrió y sujeto su rostro.

—No hay garantías en esta vida —aseguró ella —. Sólo sé que debemos estar preparados para enfrentarlo, y tú tienes una doble responsabilidad, porque debes velar por ti y un niño.

Si antes había reflexionado mucho acerca del tema, después de aquella conversación lo único que tuvo claro es que no estaba segura de cómo proceder.

.

Hacía días que recibía llamadas de un teléfono desconocido y sospechaba que podía ser su hermano. Renji le había avisado que había devuelto el dinero y las escrituras y que su hermano no lo había tomado bien.

Escuchar su teléfono vibrar y alumbrarse en medio de la oscuridad, mientras su hijo se apoyaba en ella para dormir, le hizo recordar lo sola que se había sentido sosteniendo un bebé en brazos y la incertidumbre que había experimentado sin saber qué hacer. Esos tiempos habían pasado, Suichiro estaba bien y ya estaba más grande, se las había arreglado para cuidar de él de la manera más apropiada y él era un niño fuerte, pero la sensación de soledad que experimentó esas primeras noches siendo madre, en oportunidades como esa, cuando llovía y habían truenos, se incrementaba.

Abrazó a Suichiro y lo besó en la cabeza y lo acomodó de modo que quedara cómodo sobre una almohada.

Se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba su teléfono y lo tomó, y justo cuando lo hizo volvió a sonar, y vio que el teléfono indicaba que Ichigo era el que estaba llamando.

—Rukia… —habló él —. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

—No —negó con rapidez.

—¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? —preguntó.

Ella procesó la información por unos segundos y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta, donde se encontró con Ichigo completamente mojado, con el teléfono aun en su mejilla, y dejando caer el brazo una vez que la tuvo frente a él.

—No me gusta la lluvia, Rukia —comentó él.

¿Compartían ellos los mismos sentimientos melancólicos con el sonido de la lluvia pegando en la ventana?

—¿Y qué haces en medio de ella? —quiso saber.

—Buscar un refugio —reveló.

—¿Crees que aquí lo encontrarás? —inquirió ella.

—Estoy seguro de que está aquí —respondió —. Quiero que sea este lugar.

Ella lo dejó pasar y le pidió que se quitara la ropa, no queriendo sonar como lo había hecho y se avergonzó de sus palabras tras analizarlas, ya que nos las había premeditado.

—Si querías verme sólo tenías que decirlo —bromeó él.

Rukia supo entonces qué era lo que deseaba para espantar los demonios del pasado. Lo que él había dicho bien podía ser una broma, pero se animó a si misma a responderle como realmente quería hacerlo.

—Lo quiero —expuso —. Olvidémonos de que afuera llueve.

Y antes de terminar de hablar, Ichigo arremetió contra ella, contrarrestando su calor con la fría temperatura que había adquirido su cuerpo tras haber estado expuesto a la lluvia.

Esa noche ambos consiguieron escapar de los recuerdos, creando otros nuevos, o esa impresión tuvo Rukia al menos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Nuevamente pasó que estaba trabajando con otras actualizaciones y ésta terminó saliendo antes.**

 **Espero que les guste...**

 **Dejen reviews ;-; no sean avaras. Los necesito para saber si les gusta, si lo odian o si es sólo es más de lo mismo.**

 **Saludos :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: lime sutil y ligero  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

Iniciaron a partir de esa noche lo que sería la primera relación formal de ambos, sin bien no lo hicieron oficial, les bastaba el tenerlo claro entre ellos.

Nunca le habían dolido los músculos de tantos lugares distintos, sin embargo tras esa noche con Ichigo descubrió algunos que no tenía idea que tuviera, y sin embargo aquel dolor le gustaba; cuando hacía algún movimiento y le dolía, se avergonzaba al recordar la razón, pero también se sentía bien consigo misma.

Ella no sabía que el sexo tuviera el poder de subir la autoestima de esa forma. Ichigo la había hecho sentir cómoda y hermosa, y como él continuara diciéndoselo, ella iba a comenzar a creérselo.

Lo cierto es que mientras estaban en la cama y en la casa, el asunto de la diferencia de edad no parecía tener cabida alguna…

—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó él.

Él parecía muy ávido de saber qué era lo que ella pensaba, era la tercera vez que se lo preguntaba.

Ella pensaba que él era muy masculino: su cuerpo, su voz y la forma en la que él se movía… todo la invitaba a fijarse en él, pero no era algo que pudiera decirle.

—¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres? —preguntó.

Era ya el tercer día desde que estaba con ella sin regresar a su casa más que para ir a cambiarse ropa, y la cuarta noche que pasaban juntos…

—Sí —aseguró.

También era lo que ella quería, si era honesta. Quería estar con él y con su hijo. Los quería ambos.

—¿Y tú? —interpeló él —. ¿Deseas esto?

Quería decir que sí, pero desde que lo había conocido dos años atrás, había aprendido a ser más reservada con sus anhelos, no era su culpa, era sólo una consecuencia de lo que había ocurrido.

—Sí —confirmó ella.

Ichigo la besó y su cuerpo reaccionó. Todavía le dolía un poco la penetración, pero no pasaba demasiado tiempo hasta que se sentía cómoda y el dolor se transformaba en placer. Le gustaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Pero, ¿a qué te refieres con "esto"? —consultó él.

Rukia comenzó a reír, ella pensó que sabía a qué se refería.

—A estar aquí siempre, con Suichiro y conmigo… —explicó.

La noche anterior se había atrevido a sugerir un cambio en la posición, por lo que ella era la que estaba sobre él, guiando el ritmo y tomando lo que ella quería, cuando lo quería, y había sido un cambio interesante en la dinámica. Se preguntaba qué otras cosas sería capaz de descubrir si seguían juntos…

Quizás no había sido jugar justo el empezar un vaivén más rápido y demandante cuando esperaba una respuesta importante, pero había coincidido con una necesidad incipiente que había comenzado a sentir.

Ichigo no había podido responder, y comprobó la razón hasta que ella sintió inundarla la liberación de él. Ese momento cuando sentía su cimiente abrirse paso, era especialmente intenso para ella, y cuando la unión física entre ellos de deshacía, era un momento extraño, y lo era más cuando era ella quien debía retirarse de encima.

—Todavía no —pidió él —. Me gusta estar así… quédate sobre mí.

Ella se sonrojó, estaba demasiado consciente de que sus sexos seguían unidos y sentía cosquillas, pero a medida que él perdió tonicidad, el vínculo se perdió, y ella siguió sobre él, a quien no parecía molestarle su peso.

La respiración se había comenzado a regularizar y el sudor a secar. La mirada de él estaba fija en ella.

—Deseo despertar a tu lado y tomar el desayuno junto a nuestro hijo —reveló.

Él parecía estar completamente seguro de lo que había dicho y ella finalmente dejó de renegar de él.

—El día que te quieras ir, será difícil para mí dejarte ir —reconoció ella.

—Ese día no va a llegar —refutó con seguridad.

Sin embargo aunque se entregó a lo que sentía, siguió insegura. Las palabras de Miyako resonaban en su cabeza, aunque luchara contra ellas.

—¿Cómo es tu relación con Miyako? —pregunto Rukia.

Tenía dudas acerca de eso, dado que en las oportunidades que habían compartido, no había notado mayor interacción entre ellos.

—Es… ella es sólo la esposa de mi primo, me cae bien y la respeto —respondió —. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no he visto que conversen demasiado —contestó.

—Cuando ellos recién se casaron, eran muy jóvenes y Kaien era, no, aun lo es, como si fuera mi hermano mayor —explicó —. Puede que no haya tomado bien el que él no estuviera ya sólo para mí…

Rukia se dio cuenta del porqué la relación entre Ichigo y Miyako. Eran celos.

Ichigo se sonrojó y a Rukia le pareció que era imposible que le gustara más.

—¿Estabas celoso de tu primo, Ichigo? —se mofó.

La expresión de él cambió y a Rukia una sonrisa se le escapó.

—No te burles —solicitó

—No me burlo, es sólo que no imaginé que fueras del tipo celoso —manifestó.

Él miró hacia otro lugar, haciéndose el desentendido.

Se quedó mirando hacia ese lugar, y le pareció que podía estar meditando sobre algo.

—Rukia… ¿quién es ese hombre que viene a verte? —indagó —. Ese hombre alto. No me digas que es "Renji"… eso ya lo sé.

Era natural que preguntara eso después de todo. No había sido sólo una vez la que lo había visto; habían tenido una cita de la que Ichigo incluso había sido testigo.

—Él… él era con quien me iba a casar… —replicó bajando la voz.

Rukia sintió que lo apropiado era acostarse sobre su propia espalda, y en un intento de volver al lado de la cama que había adoptado como el suyo al no dormir más sola, Ichigo la retuvo.

Se notaba que no sabía qué decir, por lo que ella decidió explicarle de mejor manera.

—Me iba a casar con él, pero lo engañé y resulté embarazada —soltó —. Nadie quiere una novia embarazada de otro hombre… menos aun cuando el compromiso había sido arreglado por terceras personas.

Explicar la situación de Renji y ella, precisamente a él, era algo bastante peculiar, y no se sintió demasiado orgullosa de sus acciones en el pasado.

—Si estabas comprometida… ¿qué fue lo que viste en mi entonces? —inquirió —. ¿Por qué tú y yo…?

Eso sí era algo curioso, porque si bien era cierto que él le había gustado en cuanto lo vio descendiendo del barco del que había arribado, el motivo por el que se habían acercado finalmente había sido porque él se había burlado de su tamaño.

—No es que con Renji tuviéramos una relación en realidad —desveló —. Y digamos que nosotros tuvimos química que fue difícil de combatir… Eres atractivo, independientemente de tu color de cabello.

—O sea que fue algo físico —comprendió él.

—Sí —reconoció ella —Puramente físico.

Era cierto, para ella en el comienzo fue eso, una atracción física incomprensible… pero después se transformó en algo más profundo…

—¿Imaginabas algo distinto? —averiguó ella.

—Tal vez —reconoció —. Aunque no me sorprende, no desconozco que no era una persona demasiado loable.

—Éramos más jóvenes e inexpertos —refutó ella —. Sólo han pasado dos años, pero siento que han sido más.

—La juventud no implica que los actos que cometas sean todos perdonables —rebatió.

—¿No has intentado recobrar tus recuerdos…? Es decir, ¿no tienes curiosidad por saber qué ocurrió? —investigó.

Isshin le había advertido que hablar sobre ese tema era algo complejo. Siempre había peleas cuando se intentaba escarbar en el pasado de él.

—¿Cuánto es más o menos el tiempo que olvidaste? —indagó un poco más.

—Alrededor de dos semanas, no lo tengo muy claro –respondió secamente —. Y no, no siento la necesidad de averiguar nada.

El cambio de humor había sido notorio. Realmente no le gustaba hablar sobre eso.

—Cuando no te guste hablar de algo, sólo tienes que decirlo —le pidió ella con tranquilidad —. Nosotros estamos recién conociéndonos, no sé lo que te gusta y no… y en el proceso puede que termine hablado de cosas que no te agraden, pero no soy adivina y no puedo saberlo si no me lo dices.

Era parcialmente mentira, ella lo sabía de antemano, pero no era válido si él mismo no se lo decía.

—Es que… no siento que necesite saberlo —cambió el tono.

Rukia asintió y trató de ponerse en su lugar, y no estaba segura de qué haría ella en su posición, aunque intuía que la razón por la que alguien huía a esa edad de casa, no podía ser nada bueno… quizás de verdad era mejor no saberlo, aunque seguía teniendo dudas al respecto.

.

Las llamadas del número desconocido no se detuvieron. Ichigo no parecía notarlo y ella no pensaba que debiera decírselo, por lo que rechazó la llamada entrante y volteó la pantalla del teléfono hacia abajo.

Hacía días que no revisaba el correo, por lo que el tener tres mensajes nuevos de Renji le llamó la atención y rápidamente se puso al día. Su hermano había estado insistiendo en saber su paradero y la incertidumbre de conocer a qué se debería tanta insistencia, por momentos, era demasiada. Se sentía más débil respecto a ellos a ratos.

No muchos días después, saliendo de casa por provisiones, observó la inconfundible figura de su hermano apoyada en un auto.

Había logrado dar con ella después de todo.

—Te has hecho bastante difícil de encontrar, Rukia —recalcó él —. Es bueno verte bien.

El semblante de su hermano siempre la había intimidado. Especialmente después de las últimas palabras que él le había dirigido.

Suichiro que estaba sujetando su mano, tiraba de ella, no obstante Rukia estaba paralizada.

—¡Mamá! —la llamó su hijo.

Recién entonces fue cuando pudo salir de su estado de estupefacción. Si su hijo la llamaba ella respondería, sin importar la circunstancia y tomó en brazos a su hijo, y fue impresionante como el tenerlo cerca de ella le dio fuerzas.

Observó como Byakuya miró a su sobrino. Tal vez era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Rukia… ¿crees que podamos hablar? —solicitó calmadamente.

No sonó impetuoso ni exigente. Muy diferente a como alguna vez lo había escuchado dirigirse a ella.

Rukia no quería hablar con él, ni con nadie con quien compartiera el mismo apellido.

—No quisiera ser la causa del desperdicio de tu tiempo —negó su petición.

Recordó cuando él le había dicho que ella no valía su tiempo, sus palabras o su afecto. No le gustaba sentir que todavía vivía en el pasado, prefería pensar que ella había superado sus conflictos familiares, no obstante cuando la pusieron a prueba, ella se dio cuenta con tristeza que no había sido así. Seguía doliendo, menos, por supuesto que sí, pero seguía latente.

—Por favor —reiteró.

Ella no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo. La había encontrado desprevenida.

—No puedo ahora —dijo con rapidez.

Hubiese deseado poder decir que "ni ahora ni nunca", pero él en particular tenía ese impacto en ella.

—¿Cuándo puedes? —indagó con rapidez.

Su impaciencia le otorgó la voluntad de decirle lo que pensaba en ese momento.

—No tienes el derecho de aparecer delante de mi sin aviso previo, queriendo hablar conmigo cuando todo lo que necesitábamos tratar fue dicho hace tanto tiempo atrás —soltó con seguridad.

Se había sentido bien decirle eso con ese tono.

—No hubiese aparecido "sin aviso previo" si hubieses respondido mis llamadas —aclaró —. Sabías que era yo, ¿cierto?

Sí, ella lo sabía. Renji se lo había advertido, de lo contrario de seguro hubiese respondido. En eso ella tenía razón.

—Aun así… —contestó ya sin argumentos.

Suichiro era participe de la inusual la situación estando justo en medio de ellos, y Rukia pudo apreciar que miraba al hombre frente a él con curiosidad, queriendo tocarlo, y ella dio un paso hacia atrás, para tener más distancia.

—No necesitas hacer eso —espetó él —. No tengo nada contagioso.

—No, pero tú si hablaste de él como si él si padeciera de algo mortal e infeccioso —explicó su reacción —. Y él era sólo un bebé creciendo dentro de mí, que no pidió ser mi hijo ni nacer.

Su hermano bajó la cabeza, sorprendiéndola.

—Si algún día necesitas algo, o si te sientes preparada para conversar conmigo o con alguien de la familia… —dejó entrever —. Llámame…

Él comprendió que ese no era el momento y se marchó.

No sabía qué había sido lo que había hecho cambiar de parecer a su hermano, y de momento no creía ser capaz de averiguarlo, aunque no pudiera escapar de ello por mucho tiempo.

.

Ichigo entró finalmenteen una universidad de no demasiado prestigio porque ninguna otra impartía lo que él deseaba estudiar en horario vespertino, pero él le aseguró que no importaba de donde saliera, sino que consiguiera titularse era suficientemente bueno, lo otro ya vendría después.

Día tras día veía a Ichigo esforzarse. Su casa quedaba más cerca del trabajo que había conseguido, por lo que eran pocas las ocasiones en las que él se quedaba con ella. Se había acostumbrado a tenerlo a su lado, y lo extrañaba y verlo quedarse dormido cada segundo que se quedaba quieto un momento, le hacía titubear acerca de si estaba bien permitir que él pasara por todo eso.

Terminó un semestre, y con alegría le contó que había aprobado todo, sin embargo ella lo notaba más delgado y evidentemente desgastado, y aunque no oyó nunca una sola queja, ella sabía que él estaba agotado y le decía que no era necesario que fuera a diario a casa, pero él insistía, y ella apreciaba demasiado su esfuerzo y la conmovia, pero eso hasta que un día Isshin le avisó que Ichigo estaba internado en el hospital que él mismo atendía.

No le dijeron las causas, pero se había desmayado, y no tenían que decírselo de forma explícita, pero ella comprendió que había sido por agotamiento. Entonces lo supo.

.

Buscó a Isshin en su oficina, quien la atendió encantado. Ella le explicó lo que quería hacer y él estuvo de acuerdo. Teniendo su ayuda conseguir una muestra para poder hacer el examen de paternidad, no iba a ser problema alguno, además dijo que él podía apresurar el resultado, ya que conocía a las personas adecuadas para conseguirlo.

Ella llevó a Suichiro el día siguiente para que le tomaran la muestra también. El resultado estaría aproximadamente en tres días hábiles y un abogado que Isshin le había recomendado, le explicó los pasos a seguir. Esperó el resultado y le pidió a Ichigo solicitar el día libre, y un día viernes, y habiendo ella dejado a Suichiro con Miyako, lo invitó a tomar el desayuno afuera y él parecía encantado con poder comer con tranquilidad y calidad y una vez que terminaron de saciar su apetito, ella dejó frente a él un registro de paternidad y la prueba que había dado noventa y nueve por cierto de posibilidad de que él fuera el padre biológico de Suichiro.

—Con esto, y si tú lo deseas, podemos cambiar el apellido de nuestro hijo en el registro —aclaró la evidente duda que había surgido —. Si vamos ahora, en un par de días Suichiro podría ser un Kurosaki oficialmente.

Ichigo parecía pasmado, aquello no lo había visto venir, y parecía contento con ello, y lo cierto es que ella sabía que él quería eso. Hacía meses él lo había dejado en evidencia, aunque nunca había hecho un comentario directamente.

—Tienes que estar consciente lo que significa que lo reconozcas como su hijo —quiso explicar ella —. Tendrás que…

No pudo seguir hablando porque Ichigo la calló con un beso.

—Vamos —se levantó resuelto —. Vamos ahora.

Tras pasar por la clásica burocracia, el trámite estaba hecho y como había dicho ella, era cosa de días para que fuera oficial, pero en lo que a ellos respectaba Suichiro ya era un Kurosaki. Un papel no iba a cambiar nada, pero ella quería darle a él esa seguridad.

Tras una sesión de sexo exigente y necesitado que no habían tenido hacía ya un tiempo, ambos fueron a buscar a Suichiro a casa de Miyako, y pasaron la tarde los tres, jugando, comiendo y riendo, hasta que su hijo se quedó dormido y quedaron nuevamente solos, y entonces ella le diría lo que había decidido tras ser testigo de la situación de él, por lo que cuando él se aproximó para besarla, ella lo rechazó, y con el corazón contraído y las manos convertidas en puños por la tensión, y estar en el fondo actuando contra sus reales deseos, habló:

—Ichigo, esto tiene que terminar —dijo determinada.

Él parecía no haber comprendido sus palabras, porque volvió a intentar besarla.

—No —se negó —. Estoy hablando en serio. No bromeo esto.

Sólo en ese momento él la tomó en serio.

—¿Qué? —preguntó inseguro —. ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ella sabía que tal vez haber tenido un día perfecto como el que habían tenido, escuchar algo como eso carecía de sentido por completo.

—Lo nuestro no resulta —habló —. El poco tiempo que pasamos juntos no es suficiente para mí.

Había pensado durante esos días las cosas que le diriía cuando llegara el momento.

—Pero yo… nosotros… tú —habló con poca claridad —. Creí que estábamos bien…

Ella estaba enterada de que el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo era por ellos tres, y ella no podía seguir consintiéndolo. En esa oportunidad se había desmayado en su casa por agotamiento y estrés, pero ¿qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiese estado con su padre o en un lugar seguro? ¿Y si hubiese ido caminando y algo le hubiese pasado? No podía con ello, ni siquiera podía sopesar el pensarlo.

Y él era testarudo…

—Pensé que no importaría, pero tú y yo no tenemos temas en común —siguió fundamentando —. Tu edad y la mía se nota.

No era cierto. En ningún momento había sido impedimento más que para sus propios prejuicios iniciales.

—Tú y yo no funcionamos —continuó —. No puedo seguir con esta farsa.

No quería ser cruel. Odiaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, pero tenía que ahuyentarlo.

Miyako había tenido razón, pero no del modo que ella lo planteó. Él era demasiado joven para poder con tanta responsabilidad, pero no fue porque se sintiera abrumado o escapara, sino por todo lo contrario. Estaba tan involucrado con ellos que su salud era la que se estaba viendo afectada.

—Quiero decirte que Suichiro va a estar disponible para verte cuando sea que puedas encontrarte con él —aclaró —. Lo que pase entre nosotros no tiene nada que ver con la relación que tú tengas con él.

La expresión de Ichigo le estaba partiendo el corazón, por lo que terminaría con el discurso tan pronto como pudiera, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse estoica.

—Bajo ningún punto de vista interferiré y muy por el contrario, quiero que estén tan juntos como se pueda…—recalcó.

—¿Ichigo? —preguntó él —. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Cuando quiso tocarlo, para comprobar si estaba bien, él rechazó su contacto.

—Fuerte y claro —contestó —. Gracias por este día, me has demostrado otro lado de la mentira y la falsedad que no conocía…

Ichigo se volteó y se fue sin decir otra palabra.

Ella rompió en lágrimas silenciosas no mucho después. Sentía su corazón agraviado y sus extremidades se sentían temblorosas, sin embargo aunque se sentía pésimo, no podía arrepentirse… era por el bien de él y ese era el bien mayor; no sus sentimientos…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿A alguien se le ocurre un mejor título para esta historia? Estaré atenta a posibles sugerencias...**

 **Gracias por los reviews.**

 **Saludos.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: punto de vista de Ichigo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

Encontrar un trabajo donde le pagaran más fue lo más complicado. Descubrió de mala manera, que aunque fuera honesto y dijera que necesitaba el trabajo porque tenía un hijo, a los empleadores no les agradaba demasiado el conocer ese hecho. Él sabía que a medida que Suichiro creciera los gastos se harían mayores junto con él, y quería ser capaz de poder cubrirlos, pero para eso tenía que conseguir graduarse de la universidad, sin retrasarse.

No sabía lo satisfactorio que podía ser ver crecer a un ser humano, él era mayor que sus hermanas, sin embargo no fue consciente de ese proceso, pero era increíble ver y observar con sus propios ojos como Suichiro crecía con los días. Él ya tenía dos años, y podía notar la diferencia entre cuando apareció por primera vez en su vida, y a como estaba de grande en esos días… también cada día hablaba más, aunque era Rukia quien le entendía mejor; a él le costaba trabajo, no obstante él se hacía entender de algún modo.

La relación con la madre de su hijo había evolucionado increíblemente. Él no creía que tuviera que estar con ella porque fuera una obligación, pero con el pasar del tiempo había comenzado a fijarse más y más en ella y supo que no quería que Rukia estuviera con nadie más cuando apareció ese sujeto alto y pelirrojo, quien estaba decidido a tomar el lugar que él veía como suyo junto a Rukia y a su hijo. Nunca se había sentido posesivo con nada, ni mucho menos con alguien, pero aunque Suichiro no le decía "papá" sino "Chi", no quería que le dijera de ningún modo a nadie que no fuera él. No podía imaginar tampoco que Rukia diera a luz a los hijos de alguien más… ¿no había salido perfecto el producto de ambos? ¿No quería otros que lucieran parecidos a Suichiro? Entonces fue que empezó a hacerle notar a ella que él era un hombre en el que podía fijarse. De algún modo lo había conseguido siendo más joven, y todo un imbécil. Vergonzosamente, no era algo que le enorgulleciera.

Si le preguntaban a él, no tenía la más mínima intención de regresar a tener esos recuerdos ni de enterarse de la razón por la que terminó tinturándose el cabello negro y huyendo de su casa. No podía ser nada bueno, y tampoco lo necesitaba. En lo que concernía ese no era un tema.

.

—¿No has pensado en tener uno tú, Kaien? —le preguntó.

Había notado que Kaien era el más entusiasta cuando llevaba a Suichiro a su casa. Jugaba con él como si tuvieran la misma edad.

—Miyako no parece tener demasiadas ganas de ser madre aun —respondió.

Le había dado a él la misma impresión.

—No sabes que lo quieres hasta que está en tus brazos —respondió él —. Si me lo hubiesen preguntado antes de saber que él existía, habría dicho que ni en mi peor pesadilla querría algo así.

—Supongo… —contestó Kaien —. Es un tema que no podemos seguir evitando… ya me estoy haciendo mayor ¡y no puedo creer que mi primo pendejo me ganara en eso!

Ichigo y Kaien comenzaron a golpearse a modo de broma, pero Suichiro no lo comprendió así y fue corriendo hacia ellos, llorando y aferrándose a la pierna de Ichigo.

—Tranquilo… tu tío Kaien y yo sólo estábamos jugando —le explicó.

Su hijo lo miró con los ojos llorosos todavía y su corazón no creyó poder soportar más amor, por lo que simplemente le pareció que el tamaño de aquel órgano se incrementó, haciendo su sentimiento por ese niño todavía más grande.

—Pareces un baboso —le dijo Kaien.

—¿Y qué? —se defendió.

—Nunca pensé que te lo diría algo así, pero siento envidia… de ti —reconoció su primo como con un dejo de asco.

—Apresúrate y dale un primo a Suichiro, la diferencia de edad no sería demasiada si lo haces pronto —bromeó él —. Podrían tener una relación como la nuestra.

—Creo que mejor dejo las cosas como están… —refutó él —. Siempre puedo pedírtelo prestado.

Kaien arrebató a Suichiro de sus brazos y comenzó a llevarlo por el aire, mientras Ichigo los vio divertido.

Su primo realmente quería un hijo y él lo sabía y se podía ver, y estuvo seguro que Miyako que estaba más allá conversando con Rukia, lo pudo notar también, porque vio su mirada fija en su esposo y en Suichiro.

.

Consiguió un trabajo como guardia en una tienda de bebés, en donde a diferencia de los otros puestos a los que había aplicado, el ser padre había sido algo positivo, y estuvo realmente agradecido, pagaban un poco más que el mínimo, tendría descuentos considerables si necesitaba algo, que podría pagar en cómodas cuotas, y además estaban dispuestos a arreglar sus horarios para compatibilizarlos con los estudios. Era una oportunidad que no iba a desperdiciar, si iban a hacer tan considerados con él, él iba a dar lo mejor de sí para responderles.

El primer semestre consiguió pasar todas las asignaturas, no obstante había sido complejo y más de alguna vez quiso mandar sus estudios al carajo. Estaba constantemente de mal humor y cansado y apenas y podía ver a Suichiro, y estar con Rukia era un desafío y cuando lo conseguía, se quedaba dormido, porque además ni siquiera podía pasar las noches con ella porque su casa quedaba más lejos.

Su padre sabía de la relación de ellos y según sus mismas palabras: "aférrate a ella porque no conseguirás nunca a nadie mejor".

Ella no se quejaba y no decía nada al respecto, pero él temía que el tiempo que le dedicaba a su familia no fuera el suficiente, y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Le faltaban horas al día.

Los amigos que había tenido alguna vez no había podido conservarlos. Toda relación necesitaba tiempo para ser cultivada, y él, el poco tiempo que tenía, lo pasaba con Rukia y su hijo y si era honesto, no necesitaba nada más.

.

Había despertado y las piernas le pesaban, y por más que trató de obviar la sensación de mareo, le estaba resultando difícil conseguirlo y era como si todo pasase en cámara lenta. Lo atribuyó a que tal vez podría ser hambre dado que no había comido nada desde el la mañana del día de ayer.

Tan rápido como pudo bajó las escaleras, sin poder creer que estuviera ayudándose de los pasamanos para bajar. El alivio que sintió al llegar al último escalón parecía una broma.

Nunca se había sentido así, las piernas le temblaban además de pesarle, y alcanzó a sentir que se golpeó, pero no supo dónde y de lo único que fue capaz fue de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a ese sueño profundo del que fue víctima.

.

Despertó con uno de sus brazos punzando y no tardó en descubrir que estaba en la cama de un hospital, con suero incluido, pero no llegaba a darse una idea del por qué.

—Avísenle al doctor Kurosaki que su hijo despertó —escuchó.

Miró hacia un lado y vio una enfermera, pero sus ojos seguían pesando y no pudo batallar demasiado, porque tras unas pestañadas volvió a dormirse.

—Ichigo —escuchó a lo lejos —. Ichigo…

Reconocía la voz de su padre llamándolo.

—Dejame dormir —pidió.

—Ichigo, has dormido bastante ya —rebatió él.

—No quiero ir al instituto —respondió.

Escuchó una risotada por parte de su padre.

—Ichigo —volvió a decir su nombre —. Tu hijo está pidiendo verte… ¿lo harás esperar más?

Él no estaba en el instituto. Ese olor no era el que había en su casa, y ese dolor en el brazo tampoco era algo usual. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el panorama qe había pensando era un sueño. La sola mención a su hijo había conseguido que se alistara.

—¿Suichiro? —indagó —. ¿Dónde está?

—En su casa, con su madre —respondió él —. ¿Tienes una idea de por qué tú estás acá?

Ichigo movió la cabeza y se arrepintió, porque el movimiento le provocó un sutil dolor de cabeza.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió —. No hagas movimientos bruscos aun.

Se recostó y vio a su padre buscar una silla y acercarla hacia él.

—Nunca has sido un buen paciente —se burló su padre —. Pero si quieres ver a tu hijo y a tu novia tendrás que hacer caso a las advertencias del médico… y no soy yo. Ya estás bien viejo para ser atendido por un pediatra.

Ichigo asintió. La ultima vez que había despertado en condiciones similares había sido cuando perdió la memoria. Su siguiente recuerdo fue que había sido levantado del suelo a patadas en el culo por parte de su primo.

—¿Qué me pasó? —quiso saber.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? —indagó su padre.

—Estaba preparándome para ir al trabajo… desperté sintiéndome cansado y luego que fui a la cocina —relató —. Luego desperté acá.

—¿Qué día era ese? —averiguó más.

—No sé la fecha, pero era viernes —aseguró.

Su padre hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Al parecer no tienes comprometida la memoria de corto plazo —explicó —. En esta oportunidad sólo te desmayaste por extenuación.

¿De qué estaba hablando el viejo? ¿Él desmayarse por estar muy cansado?

—Hijo, vas a tener que parar —le dijo con seriedad.

Pocas veces había escuchado a su padre hablarle con tal tono.

—¿Parar qué? —exigió una explicación.

—Vas a tener que dejar de trabajar —expuso —. No puedes estar haciendo las dos cosas.

¿Por qué no podría hacerlo? Y en cualquier caso a lo que renunciaría sería a estudiar…

—Fue solo un simple desmayo —le restó importancia.

—Ichigo… hoy es viernes nuevamente —soltó con sequedad —. Ha pasado una semana y has bajado tres kilos sólo estando acá. Según la última medición en total en este tiempo has perdido catorce.

¿Cómo había pasado eso? No se había dado ni siquiera cuenta…

—Congelaré los estudios —habló.

—No —negó intransigente —. Eso no te lo voy a permitir.

—No puedes prohibírmelo —dijo ofuscado —. Tengo un hijo y no puedo descuidarlo… él me necesita.

Su padre se levantó de la silla que había acercado y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Ichigo, yo puedo ayudarte con eso —soltó —. Busca un trabajo de medio tiempo, disfruta a tu hijo y estudia en la noche como lo estabas haciendo.

—No quiero tu ayuda —refutó —. No la necesito.

—No seas obstinado —pidió él —. Soy médico, puedo permitírmelo.

Él sabía que su padre tenía una buena situación económica y que probablemente él ganara en menos una semana lo que él en un mes, pero no quería su ayuda. Sentía que no era válido, y que así nunca podría obtener el reconocimiento de Rukia…

Además ya había sido lo suficientemente débil como para desmayarse y perder el conocimiento por toda una semana…

—Me niego —reiteró.

Su padre dejó soltar un suspiro exageradamente largo.

—¿Qué intentas probar, Ichigo? —preguntó su padre con tono de hastío —. Me demostraste a mí y a todos que estábamos equivocados respecto a ti. Eres un buen padre y estoy profundamente orgulloso de ti por eso.

Esas palabras nunca las había oído venir de él. Su padre en muy pocas ocasiones había dicho algo positivo acerca de él, y no creyó que pudiera sentirse tan bien, o que él estuviera ávido de escucharlas.

—Hijo… no sirve de nada que te esfuerces como lo estás haciendo porque estás dejando de lado lo más importante de todo. Estás trabajando por tu hijo, pero ¿cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con él en realidad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que jugaste con él? —intentó demostrar su punto —. Ya perdiste suficiente tiempo no estando con él los primeros meses de su vida… ¿no crees que ese tiempo ya fue suficiente?

Su padre tenía razón: casi no veía a Suichiro despierto, ya que cuando llegaba, él ya estaba durmiendo, y cuando conseguía encontrarlo despierto, era el mismo quien no tenía energías para compartir con él. Además estaba ese año y unos pocos meses en los que él no había participado en lo absoluto de su crianza…

Se sentía impotente…

—No tienes que hacerte el fuerte; yo sé que lo eres —lo consoló su padre —. Déjame ayudarte…

Durante esos meses había extrañado a su hijo. Nunca había echado de menos a nadie, pero eso había sido porque nunca había querido a nadie como lo quería a él y entonces fue cuando reconoció que necesitaba la ayuda que su padre desinteresadamente le estaba ofreciendo.

—Por favor, papá… —accedió finalmente —. Con vergüenza acepto la ayuda que me ofreces.

Su padre asintió, y dejó su enorme mano sobre su cabeza.

—No importa qué tan mayor te hagas —le dijo —. Un padre siempre va a auxiliar a su hijo… y yo puedo ver que no estás contento y que no estás logrando manejarlo. Sé feliz, Ichigo y de esa forma yo también lo seré.

Su padre se retiró de la habitación y a él las lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos, hasta que reprimirlas no fue posible. Se había emocionado con las palabras del viejo y con un futuro que parecía menos oscuro de lo que él se había hecho la idea.

No podía esperar para volver a ver a Suichiro… y también a Rukia.

.

El domingo le dieron la alta médica, aunque él había insistido que estaba demás quedarse más días, pero su padre insistió y a él no le quedó más que escucharlo.

Rukia no apareció en esos días, sin embargo el domingo el domingo le pidió que solicitara un día de la semana libre.

Lo que ella no sabía era que al otro día renunciaría a su trabajo y buscaría otro de medio tiempo, como lo había sugerido su padre, así que no sería complicado tener ese día libre. Encontrar trabajo no era algo tan simple.

.

—Me siento muy agradecido con la oportunidad que me dio —explicó él —. Sin embargo me veo imposibilitado de continuar trabajando aquí. Lamento las molestias que pudo haberle causado con mi ausencia.

La mujer lo miró con resignación.

—Entiendo —aceptó su renuncia —. Quisiera poder ofrecerte un trabajo de medio tiempo, pero de momento no tenemos un puesto con esas características. Gracias por tu bien trabajo. Lamento tener que dejarte ir… eres un buen chico.

Ese día él decidió salir a dar una vuelta solo. No se encontraba emocionalmente bien, por lo que ir a ver a su hijo podía ser contraproducente. Necesitaba recuperar su fortaleza. Había comprendido que aunque quisiera verlo, había ocasiones que no siempre podía resultar positivo consentir los deseos.

.

El viernes Rukia llegó sola donde habían acordado verse. Le extrañó que no llegara con Suichiro, pero cuando le explicó que lo había dejado con Miyako, comprendió que quizá necesitaban un tiempo a solas.

Él disfrutó aquel desayuno al que había sido invitado como si no hubiese comido en siglos. Lo probó todo y todo le pareció excelente. Ella por otro lado estaba siendo bastante más modesta y apenas y había probado algo. Le explicó que no se había sentido bien del estómago durante unos días y que prefería ser prudente.

Una vez que hubo saciado su apetito, Rukia dejó frente a él un sobre, el cual abrió y no comprendió de inmediato de qué se trataba, pero no tardó en darse cuenta.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó él —. Yo no pedí tal cosa. Ya lo sabía.

Él en ningún momento había puesto en duda su paternidad. No sabía por qué ella había necesitado hacerlo, ni en qué momento había tomado una muestra y revisó el otro papel y con solo ver el título del formulario comprendió de qué iba todo eso.

—Con esto, y si tú lo deseas, podemos cambiar el apellido de nuestro hijo en el registro —dijo ella con seguridad —. Si vamos ahora, en un par de días Suichiro podría ser un Kurosaki oficialmente.

¿Suichiro Kurosaki? Él era su hijo, sin lugar a dudas, aunque no llevara su mismo apellido… pero el que él apareciera como su hijo de manera oficial, era algo que lo llenaba de orgullo.

—Tienes que estar consciente lo que significa que lo reconozcas como su hijo… —continuó ella.

Él sabía bien lo que significaba aquello: obligaciones que él estaba muy dispuesto a cumplir, así como también hacer valer todos los derechos que también venían junto con aceptar esa responsabilidad.

Él quería ir cuanto antes. Quería hacerlo oficialmente su hijo.

.

Al llegar a la casa pudo tener sexo con Rukia como no lo tenía hacía meses. Tenía energías, tenía el tiempo y sobretodo, tenía todas las ganas. Ella respondió igual de necesitada de él. Ambos habían estado reprimiéndose, porque él terminó en unos pocos minutos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero siguió sujetándolo de las caderas con sus piernas.

—Sé que lo compensarás en la siguiente ronda —dijo ella.

Y tuvo razón… después duro más.

.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Miyako a buscar a Suichiro quien al verlo dejó su programa de televisión favorito botado, algo que él no hacía bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¡Chiiii! —gritó.

Él estaba contento de verlo y era evidente. Si él se sentía igual de feliz de verlo. Extrañaba a su hijo y esperaba nunca más dejar pasar tanto tiempo antes de poder volver a verlo.

Suichiro no se despegó más de su lado y lo acompañaba literalmente hasta al baño. Él lo estaba imitando en lo que hacía, con torpes movimientos y él le enseñaba con paciencia y le hablaba sobre lo que hacía. Eran esas cosas cotidianas las que él se estaba perdiendo. Ahí fue cuando comprendió lo que su padre había querido decir: él no podía seguir perdiéndose esos momentos cotidianos con su hijo.

.

Le pareció que Rukia había adquirido la misma actitud apática de la mañana, por lo que intentó besarla, pero ella lo esquivó.

—Ichigo, tenemos que terminar —dijo ella.

Eso sonaba como a una broma muy mala, pero supo que no era una broma cuando ella volvió a rechazarlo.

Él no alcanzaba a comprender por qué estaba pasando eso.

—Lo nuestro no resulta —expresó ella —. El poco tiempo que pasamos juntos no es suficiente para mí.

Estaba muy consciente de eso. Lo sabía, pero eso iba a cambiar. Él iba a tener más tiempo a partir de ese día. Él había creído que su relación, a pesar de los inconvenientes, era sólida y que podrían con ello.

—Pensé que no importaría, pero tú y yo no tenemos temas en común —justificó su decisión —. Tu edad y la mía se nota…

De todos los argumentos que pudo haber utilizado ella, el de la edad era el que encontraba más bajo y más injusto: respecto a eso él no podía hacer nada.

—Tú y yo no funcionamos… —dictaminó —. No puedo seguir con esta farsa.

Ella pensaba que la linda relación que tenían ¿era una farsa? Ella no podía dimensionar cuan ofendido se había sentido con eso, porque para él todo lo que habían pasado juntos, había sido real y verdadero. Sintió que le había faltado el respeto a sus sentimientos y a él mismo.

No tenía palabras… no sabía qué decir, y no podía contestarle al montón de cosas que ella estaba explicándole acerca del término de su relación. Lo único que captó fue que ella no iba a entorpecer la relación que tenía él con Suichiro y más le valía. Iba a hacer valer cada uno de los derechos con él.

Ella intentó tocarlo, pero él no quería que lo hiciera. De un momento había pasado de adorarla a simplemente no poder siquiera mirarla. Era la mujer más falsa que pudiera haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer… le había regalado un día para el recuerdo en muchos sentidos.

Se marchó, porque no creía poder soportar compartir más tiempo el mismo aire con ella… el tema de Suichiro, ya lo verían; de momento no podía pensar en nada más...

.

No imaginó que una ruptura amorosa pudiera llegar a doler físicamente, pero lo hacía.

Todavía no se creía las palabras de Rukia, y cada vez que las recordaba, volvía a sentirse como ese segundo.

Todo lo que había hecho lo había hecho por los tres… a él no le importó su edad, ¿por qué ella había tenido que decirlo? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto a ella? Era un detalle, y estaba seguro que en poco tiempo esa diferencia no iba a ser perceptible en lo absoluto… Estaba indignado.

Su padre entró a su habitación sin consultarle primero si podía hacerlo. Al viejo le faltaba clase, ciertamente.

—¿Qué haces aun acostado? —interrogó —. Sinceramente… tenía que rogar que te quedaras quieto hacia una semana y ahora no te levantas de la cama desde ayer.

No quería decir que Rukia había terminado con él… no se sentía capaz de contarlo todavía.

—Tengo sueño —justificó.

—Está bien —aceptó él —. Dejé dinero para que encarguen algo de cenar. No abusen de Yuzu y lava tú tu propia ropa. Ya le dije a Karin lo mismo.

—De acuerdo —respondió —. Luego…

Su padre cerró la puerta y él colocó la cabeza bajo la almohada.

No se sentía bien…

.

Se hizo el ánimo de ir a la universidad y a explicar la razón de su larga ausencia, la cual había sido justificada ya por una chica, la que había presentado los papeles durante la semana anterior y según la descripción había sido Rukia.

Ella se había preocupado por eso y había ido a avisar a la universidad…

Aquello lo hizo sentir peor.

Fue a averiguar si podía cambiar el horario y empezar a ir durante el día. En el horario vespertino iban personas que realmente no creaban lazos con otras. Eran personas mayores, con trabajos, familia y obligaciones; de hecho él era el más joven.

La solicitud del cambio fue aceptada porque había sido presentada dentro del plazo. En la primera semana conoció a casi todos sus compañeros, los cuales tenían su edad y muy pocos problemas en sus hombros. Era refrescante conocer personas así. Quizás compartir con gente de su edad era lo que necesitaba y se alegró de haber tomado esa decisión. Todos ellos estaban muy dispuesto a pasar un buen rato después de la universidad y así fue como poco a poco Rukia dejó de doler…

Él estaba viviendo su juventud, tal y como ella había recalcado: era joven y todo lo que estaba experimentando en esos momentos, era parte de ello...

 **Continuará...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

Cuando terminó la relación con el padre de su hijo, no esperó que realmente sería tan abrupta la ruptura. Desde ese día no lo había vuelto a ver, y cuando iba por Suichiro, era Kaien quien lo pasaba a buscar. Él no quería verla y ella no podía culparlo.

Le había dicho cosas de las que se arrepentía, y sin embargo al parecer había funcionado, porque había podido escuchar que él estaba yendo a la universidad en horarios normales y que tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo.

Él estaba viviendo la vida que se suponía debía vivir…

.

Byakuya Kuchiki no había dejado de insistir en hablar con ella, aun cuando se negó en cada oportunidad, no obstante había llegado el momento de finalmente hacerle frente y aprovechando que Suichiro estaría con su padre ese día, ella le avisó a Miyako que estaría fuera de la ciudad en caso de tardarse más de lo estimado.

El camino de vuelta a ese al pueblo que había jurado no volver, la tuvo realmente reflexiva, y se preguntó si había sido sano tardar tanto en marcharse de ese lugar, porque aunque reconocía todo en los alrededores, no había ningún sentimiento de apego sobre alguien o algún lugar, ni siquiera con esa casa que había sido su refugio durante el último tiempo, y que había sido testigo del crecimiento de su hijo.

Las personas la miraban y algunas simplemente la reconocieron y la saludaron, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si no hubiesen intentado hacer que se sintiera mal consigo misma por haber quedado embarazada estando comprometida, y de un forastero, además, pero a ella no le importaba. Había superado ese lugar y a esas personas, y les regresó el saludo con confianza: ellos no merecían la pena.

Llamar a la puerta en vez de simplemente pasar a la antigua casa que había sido su residencia, si le hizo sentir algo por primera vez en todo lo que iba del viaje.

La empleada que salió al llamado, había sido quien había colaborado con su crecimiento, y quien había sido la única que algo de preocupación había demostrado mientras estuvo sola y embarazada: ella a diario, cuando regresaba a su casa le llevaba la cena, pero por el temor de ser descubierta lo había hecho a escondidas.

A la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al verla, pero no dijo nada, Kirio demostraba sus sentimientos con la comida, ella no era alguien a quien le gustara expresar emociones, y le pareció que estaba buscando algo con la mirada, y supo de inmediato qué era lo que quería ver.

—No viene conmigo —soltó ella.

Le pareció que vio algo de decepción, por lo que sacó un teléfono móvil y le mostró una foto de esa misma mañana de Suichiro, y a la mujer se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Realmente se había emocionado, porque nunca había visto esa reacción en ella.

—Suichiro es un niño muy feliz —aseguró ella.

La mujer asintió.

—No lo dudo, hija —aseguró —. Tú eres una persona dulce que no podrías hacer otra cosa que conseguir un niño sano y feliz.

—Gracias por haberme apoyado durante ese tiempo… nunca se lo dije, pero estoy muy agradecida con usted; por todo… —dijo ella.

Rukia no iba a regresar nunca más a ese lugar, por lo que ese era el momento de decírselo.

—Nadie merece que lo traten como lo hicieron contigo, hija —aseguró ella —. Sin embargo, ahora que ya no importa si lo digo o no, pero la comida no te la llevaba yo sin permiso del joven Byakuya.

Eso no se lo esperó, Byakuya la había dejado sola y había expresado con claridad cuan lamentable era su existencia para su honorable familia.

—Téngalo en cuenta, por favor —solicitó la mujer —. Estoy segura de que él lo ha pasado peor que tú con esos recuerdos. Sobretodo ahora que…

La mujer se calló antes de seguir, no obstante Rukia se sintió noqueada por aquella información y los recuerdos vividos en aquella casa, que poco había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado ahí.

—Llamaré a su hermano —informó Kirio.

Los cuadros, los muebles, la alfombra, los jarrones, todo estaba tal cual lo recordaba.

" _Ándate de esta casa… trajiste la vergüenza a esta familia; tú ya no eres una Kuchiki, eres una cualquiera que se abrió de piernas antes del matrimonio y ni siquiera con su prometido, eso hubiésemos podido solucionarlo al menos…"_

Su abuelo le había gritado eso en ese mismo lugar.

" _Esa cosa que crece en tu interior sólo traerá desgracias"_

Esas fueron las palabras de su hermano, por lo que le sorprendió realmente que él se hubiese preocupado de sus cenas, a diario. Sin fallar un solo día.

—Rukia…

Su voz severa y ronca le daba un aire de solemnidad a su nombre. Byakuya no parecía tan sorprendido de verla como ella si lo estaba de verlo con un bebé en los brazos.

—Byakuya… quién… ¿de quién es ese bebé? –interrogó.

—Es mi hija —dijo con propiedad —. Quería que la conocieras.

Renji no le había mencionado nada al respecto. Debió haberlo hecho, hubiese sido menos impactantante.

—No sabía que te hubieses casado —dijo ella.

—No lo hice —espetó.

Si ella hubiese tenido algo en la mano lo más seguro es que se le hubiese caído de la impresión.

—Me enamoré y aunque me hubiese casado con ella si me hubiese aceptado, ella no lo hizo —reveló —. Ella murió en el parto.

El bebé no debía tener más que unos pocos meses…

—Desde que ella llegó a mi vida comprendí que no actué bien contigo —aseguró —. Ni con Suichiro.

Rukia había ido decidida a pedirle que no interfiriera más en su vida, pero lo que había encontrado ahí era un padre soltero, con una hija de pocos meses y de aspecto agotado, y que por primera vez él verbalizó el nombre de su sobrino.

—¿No estás recibiendo ayuda? —consultó.

—No le voy a confiar la vida de mi hija a nadie —dijo serio —. No puedo permitirme perderla a ella también. La señora Kirio ya no puede hacerse cargo de un bebé, y no confío en nadie más

Una mirada hacia él tras esas simples palabras, y todo lo que pudo ver Rukia fue un hombre lleno de miedos. Nunca vio a su hermano de esa forma… lucía humano…

—Rukia… perdóname —solicitó él, alzando su mano que había estado reposando a su costado y besándosela.

Su corazón dolió. No era fácil estar escuchándolo decir esas palabras con tanto sentimiento, mucho menos recibir aquel gesto con el que pedía su indulgencia. Él de verdad estaba arrepentido. Él no era de hacer las cosas que realmente no sentía.

Buscó ver el rostro de su sobrina, que para su sorpresa tenía los ojos abiertos y eran de un profundo color gris; se enamoró de ella a primera vista, y sin pedirle permiso a Byakuya acerca de si podía tomarla o no, se la arrebató y se fue a sentar a uno de los elegantes sitiales del lugar.

—Tiene cuatro meses –explicó él.

Era una niña increíblemente pálida, de hermosas y delicadas facciones, con un brillante cabello oscuro.

—Es extraño que no esté llorando —recalcó él —. Desde hace dos días es lo único que hace… la llevaré al médico mañana.

Rukia ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano desvistió a la niña y la revisó centímetro por centímetro, hasta que llegó dónde imaginó que podía radicar el problema.

—No necesitas llevarla al médico, sólo necesitas una pomada cicatrizante —le indicó —. Sé que es difícil hacer esta clase de cosas con un niño, especialmente si es del sexo opuesto.

Byakuya se sonrojó y asintió. Le pidió a Rukia que se quedara con su hija, y se imaginó que iba directo hacia la única farmacia del pueblo.

No tardaría mucho más, por lo que pensó en que lo que podía hacer era dirigirse al baño y darle un relajante baño al bebé, y de camino a la habitación que Kirio le dijo que era la de ella, pasó por la que alguna vez había sido la suya. La curiosidad pudo con ella y la abrió, encontrando con que todo lucía igual que como cuando se había ido. Seguía reluciente, como si nunca se hubiese ido de ahí. Cerró la puerta y continuó hasta el llegar al destino original, donde se encargó de todo hasta que Byakuya arribó.

.

Había ido con la clara idea de que esa sería la última vez que haría ese viaje, pero su hermano la había convencido de aceptar el dinero de la supuesta venta de la casa, le dijo que le correspondía, y ella no estaba en posición de ser orgullosa. Además su hermano le había hecho una oferta que en otras circunstancias no hubiese sopesado, y aunque en un comienzo no habría dedicado un solo segundo a planteárselo, viéndolo solo y con su sobrina necesitando su ayuda, era algo que estaba rondando.

 _"A lo mejor tienes tu vida allá… quizás es demasiado pronto para decirlo… pero…"_

Ese pueblo no era nada bueno, pero las empresas estaban establecidas allá. Los Kuchiki eran quienes le daban trabajo a la mayoría de las personas ahí, y quienes trabajaban independientes de algún modo requerían de los servicios de ellos.

Si la empresa quebraba o le pasaba algo, ese pueblo se convertiría en un pueblo fantasma. Byakuya cargaba con la responsabilidad de mantener ese lugar, y además era un padre soltero y nadie tenía que explicarle a ella lo duro que eso era.

 _"… tal vez podrías regresar y trabajar conmigo en la naviera…"_

Un trabajo que ella había anhelado desde pequeña. Siempre había visto a su abuelo, a su padre y también después a su hermano invirtiendo todo el tiempo ahí. Cuando ella cumplió la edad que su hermano tenía cuando lo empezaron a involucrar en los negocios, a ella la llevaron de compras a la capital del país.

No se molestaron en que ella siguiera estudiando, simplemente se desharían del problema que significaba su femenina presencia casándola con alguien con quien pudieran emparentarse, y siendo pocas las posibilidades en ese lugar, Renji había sido el escogido, no obstante hasta antes de quedar embarazada ella siempre estuvo pendiente de la empresa sin que ellos lo supieran. Leía documentos de los que poco entendía, pero que con el acceso a internet había llegado a comprender.

Tener un puesto en ese lugar que lo había sido todo para su familia, hasta antes de Suichiro, había sido algo inalcanzable y que había anhelado con ahínco.

 _"Ayudémonos mutuamente, Rukia…"_

Resonaba en su cabeza inevitablemente la voz de su hermano pidiéndole que regresara a su lado. Más de lo que le gustaba la idea.

* * *

Habiendo estado tantos kilómetros alejada de su hijo a medida que se acercaba a la casa de Miyako, comenzó a impacientarse. Se le había hecho de noche y por poco no alcanzó el tren que la traería de vuelta a casa.

Suichiro se había quedado dormido y no había podido disfrutar de él más que un poco en la mañana antes de marcharse.

—Rukia, ¿ocurrió algo? —Miyako la interrogó.

Ya que Suichiro se había quedado dormido y Kaien estaba tomando una ducha y se había ofrecido a ir a dejarla, ella la había invitado a tomar una taza de té.

—Fui a mi pueblo natal, como ya te conté antes de irme —expuso su situación —. Ya sabes también cómo fue mi vida allá los últimos dos años y la clase de relación que tuve con mi familia…

Miyako se enfurecía cada vez que lo recordaba. A ella no le cabía en la cabeza que sus parientes hayan sido tan crueles con una chica.

—Por supuesto que lo sé… —se ahorró los comentarios negativos.

—Mi hermano me pidió perdón… —relató —. Por todo lo que me había dicho y hecho…

Estando en un lugar donde no necesitaba hacerse la fuerte, con Suichiro dormido, y con el cansancio propio de un viaje que había sido demandante emocional y físicamente, se largó a llorar, mientras se desahogó con la que era la mejor oyente que conocía y que parecía realmente interesada en conocer sus problemas.

—Pero… tú no volverías a ahí… —sostuvo inseguro Miyako —. ¿Verdad?

Rukia pensó que quizás le había contado porque quería que la convenciera de que esa era una mala idea, de que no debería estar pensando tan firmemente en ello desde que Byakuya se lo había sugerido o de verdad tal vez necesitaba un consejo al respecto.

—Si te vas… Suichiro e Ichigo… —se lamentó.

No tenía ni que decirlo. Lo sabía.

—Desde que Ichigo y yo terminamos, él ve a los Suichiro los fines de semana y eso no tendría por qué cambiar… —resolvió —. No es tan lejos...

—Entonces si has pensado en eso, significa que es algo que comenzaste a pensar como una posibilidad real —concluyó —. No sé si a Ichigo le gustará la idea. A él le gusta tenerlo cerca…

—¡Él no tiene que estar de acuerdo o no! —exclamó sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

Era cierto que antes de terminar con él ella había pensado muy bien su decisión. No era algo que quería, sino más bien algo que se había visto forzada a hacer, pero no imaginó que él tan fácilmente reharía su vida, no se podía quejar, no había dejado atrás a su hijo, pero de lo que había podido oír acerca de él era que pasaba de una fiesta a otra. Y que raramente volvía a casa durante el fin de semana, sólo que sagradamente aparecía el sábado en casa de Kaien, quien lo hacía pasar por unas pruebas para comprobar su estado etílico antes de ir por su hijo y que después de ello, aparecía en su casa el lunes antes de irse a la universidad para asearse y comer algo.

Eso era lo que ella quería para él, una vida normal de adolescente, pero no imaginó que él se empeñaría tanto…

 _Y dolía…_

Dolía saber que él podía cambiar tan rápido, sin que la hubiese buscado una sola vez, y si era honesta consigo misma, el imaginar que tal vez más pronto que tarde él tendría una nueva novia con la que quizás se proyectaría y tendría una familia era algo que no sabía cómo sobrellevar, y era eso lo que la había hecho considerar la propuesta de Byakuya, además de que su sobrina la necesitaba y que quizás podría desarrollarse laboralmente. No era por Byakuya que lo consideraba, sino por Ichigo…

—No quise ser inoportuna —se lamentó su amiga.

—Disculpa, no quise gritarte —se disculpó.

—De verdad lamentaría que se marcharan… para mi… ustedes dos son parte de mi familia —aseguró —. Lamentaría que no estuvieras tan cerca como ahora, pero no dudes que no podrás deshacerte de mí.

Las lágrimas que se habían detenido en algún minuto estuvieron a punto de desbordarse de nuevo por esas palabras, pero fue capaz de controlarlas porque escuchó el sonido de las llaves y los pasos poco disimulados de Kaien aproximándose.

—Estoy listo —avisó —. Vamos.

Miyako se excusó para no ir, y Kaien tomó a Suichiro y lo acomodó en la silla para bebés que estaba instalada en el auto.

Ellos no tenían un hijo, y sin embargo se habían preocupado hasta de ese detalle por él… Suichiro era muy afortunado de tener unos parientes como ellos.

Rukia se sentó atrás, junto con Suichiro, mientras acariciaba sus suaves manitos.

—Una sola palabra tuya e Ichigo detendrá el circo —dijo Kaien súbitamente.

Si bien su esposa y él nunca se habían metido en la relación de ambos, Miyako si había hecho comentarios, no muy directos ni tampoco muy recurrentes, en cambio Kaien nunca dijo una sola palabra.

—Mientras él se comporte bien con Suichiro, no tengo nada que decirle —rebatió ella.

A través del espejo retrovisor y las luces del alumbrado público, ella fue capaz de ver que Kaien hizo una mueca de desagrado, sin embargo antes de agregar más, ya se había detenido frente a la casa de ella.

—Puedo bajarlo yo —aseguró Rukia.

Él se bajó de todos modos y tomó a Suichiro en sus brazos, sin ningún esfuerzo y lo cierto es que a ella cada día se le hacía más difícil, porque a diferencia de su hijo ella no crecía con los días.

Kaien caminó detrás de ella, hasta que finalmente lo acomodó en su cama y le quitó la ropa que pudiera impedirle un descanso más pleno, con Kaien mirándola atentamente. Imaginó que él quería decirle algo y que por eso no se marchaba, por lo que prolongó todo lo posible el desvestir a su hijo, pero aquello no tuvo implicancia en el propósito de él.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? —consultó él.

Era obvio que le urgía decírselo, porque ya no era temprano y él seguía ahí. Ella no quería oír de Ichigo, pero iba a tener que soportarlo.

—Siempre puedes contar conmigo —agregó él —. Suichiro es muy importante para nosotros y tú también, por ser su madre.

Ella esperó que dijera algo más, pero él le dio las buenas noches y se marchó. Él no dijo nada más…

Buscó a Yoruichi con la mirada y la vio durmiendo en un lugar que no era la cama que ella le había preparado, pero no valía la pena cuestionarse porqué era así esa gata obstinada.

.

Había sido un día largo, por lo que cuando finalmente se dio una ducha rápida antes de acostarse, y apoyó su espalda en aquella más que deseada superficie horizontal, esperando que el sueño viniera a ella, no obstante a pesar de su cansancio el sueño no vino a ella hasta que se fue a dormir en la cama de dimensiones más pequeñas de su hijo, teniéndolo consigo tan cerca como fuera posible, asegurándose de no ahogarlo con su necesidad de cercanía, era una noche calurosa y sólo entonces, cuando escuchó su acompasada y relajada respiración ella fue capaz de cerrar los ojos y descansar; esa noche soñó que Ichigo la había ido a ver y que le había hablado… No había tenido un sueño tan real como ese en su vida y había sido hermoso escucharlo decir que la quería…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **¿Puedo preguntar por qué no están dejándome reviews? Ha sido super duro para mi inspirarme cuando siento que mi trabajo no está siendo bien recibido... Si no les gusta díganmelo, asi puedo analizar mejor las cosas.**

 **Le queda un capítulo a esta historia.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

.

 **Si tienen tiempo y quieren algo bueno que ver, les recomiendo Akatsuki no Yona. Es un anime/manga magnífico que me ha regresado a la vida tras el golpe violento que fue el final de Bleach. Me ha sanado el alma, también en el cast principal están las voces de Ichigo y Grimmjow ;)  
**

 **Estoy escribiendo fanfics allá también :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bleach**

 **Rukia/Ichigo**

 **Advertencia: ninguna**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

Había sido difícil decidirlo. Aceptar que a veces las personas debían regresar a pesar de haber jurado no hacerlo, al lugar del punto de partida, era complejo.

Rukia iba a volver a vivir al pueblo donde había crecido y ya lo había decretado.

La decisión fue fácil de tomar cuando supo que Ichigo había llevado una chica a su casa. Se le había escapado a Yuzu, quien lo había dicho sin pensar, y pudo ver con claridad como Karin le había pegado un puntapié debajo de la mesa, para que no siguiera hablando. Había imaginado que ese momento podía llegar, pero no importó cuánto se hubiese preparado, sintió su corazón resquebrajarse, porque era distinto tener la sospecha a finalmente tener una confirmación. Ella no creía que Ichigo se fuera de fiesta todo el tiempo sin que hubiese tenido algo con alguna mujer… la posibilidad era nula, pero si había llevado una chica a casa, eso que ella asumía sobre que alguna había conseguido interesarle lo suficiente como para presentársela a su familia.

Tras informarle a su hermano su decisión, ella sabía que tenía que hablarlo con Ichigo, y tenía que ser en persona. Le escribió un mensaje que se marcó como "leído" tan pronto fue recibido, pero la respuesta llegó después de horas.

Acordaron que él iría a la casa cuando saliera del trabajo.

Rukia se decía a si misma que no lo estaba esperado, pero la verdad es que lo hacía. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que no lo veía que no sabía cómo sentirse, y conforme pasaban las horas, el dolor de estómago se había acentuado y se sintió algo mareada cuando finalmente lo tuvo frente a ella: su cabello estaba más largo, sus hombros más anchos e incluso le pareció más alto, como si hubiesen pasado años y no tan solo unos meses…

Saludarlo sólo con un gesto se sintió demasiado contenido; lo que quería hacer y el distante movimiento de cabeza que hizo, distaba de sus reales deseos. Caminar delante de él y no a su lado tampoco era algo así como su ideal. Se sintió más incómoda todavía cuando él miró la hora. Al parecer, estaba apurado. Eso facilitaba las cosas, le diría lo que tenía que decirle rápido, y sin todas las cosas que había pensado sería apropiado decirle.

—Ichigo —comenzó la conversación —. No es mi intención separarte de Suichiro, pero aun cuando no es esa mi intención, es mi deber informarte que he decidido volver al pueblo del que salí. Podemos programar tus visitas y cuando Suichiro tenga unos años podrás traerlo acá; yo no me opondré. Tendrás la relación que tu esperes tener con él.

No quedó nada de la calmada apariencia que tuvo hasta que oyó eso.

—¿Te vas? —se exaltó —. ¿Desde cuándo lo estás planeando?

Su tono acusatorio indicaba que él lo estaba tomando como algo personal, y lo era en parte, pero no por las razones que posiblemente él estaba sopesando. Era como si la estuviera acusando de algo.

—No me grites —lo detuvo —. Te llamé para conversar sobre esto y para que lleguemos a un acuerdo.

—¡Te quieres llevar a mi hijo lejos! —la miró con rabia poco contenida -. ¡Me quieres separar de él!

—¡Podrás seguirlo viendo! —le explicó —. Los fines de semana, como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora.

Ichigo se levantó y redujo la distancia entre ellos. Su mirada iracunda la intimidó y poco a poco retornó a tener la mirada apacible que lo caracterizaba.

—¿Por qué…? —preguntó más calmado —. ¿Por qué tienes que irte…?

El tono con el que el que pidió saber el motivo fue conciliador.

Le contó sobre su hermano, su sobrina, el trabajo en la naviera. Todo lo que no estaba relacionado con él. Tras un largo silencio y lo que le pareció fueron lágrimas él comprendió.

—¿Cuándo…? —indagó.

—Tan pronto tenga todo listo —respondió —. Un mes o dos… tal vez.

Ichigo asintió, se levantó y le habló nuevamente, pero no era nada referente a lo de su próxima marcha. Era como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

—¿Puedo ir a ver Suichiro? —consultó.

Eso no tenía ni que preguntarlo, pero era una formalidad propia de alguien que no vivía en casa. Rukia le dijo que podía ir y pudo ver como a paso lento se dirigió a la habitación de él y como se acostó a su lado con cuidado de no despertarlo.

—Me iré en un rato más —dijo él.

Comprendió que necesitaba un momento a solas con su hijo, no obstante no escuchó que la puerta de salida volviera a abrirse, y cuando fue a confirmarlo, notó que se había quedado dormido. Suichiro se había percatado de que no estaba solo, porque sus manos estaban en el pecho de él, y había acomodado su cabeza en el brazo que Ichigo había puesto sobre la almohada. Cubrió a Ichigo y apagó la luz, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que surgieron tras ver una de las más lindas escenas que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar, y también porque las ganas de meterse en esa cama y dormir con los dos hombres que más amaba en la vida, tuvo que reprimirlas. Su cama se sintió enormemente grande durante toda la noche.

Hacer lo correcto se sentía solitario…

Ichigo se fue en algún momento de la madrugada, porque no hubiese despertado con Suichiro tratando de subir a su cama, se habría quedado con él en la suya.

Probablemente él ni siquiera supo que durmió junto a su papá…

.

Fuera de lo que imaginó, fue Isshin quien no tomó bien su decisión.

—Rukia —intentó convencerla —. Ese lugar no tiene un hospital apropiado a menos de una hora…

Como médico a él le preocupaban esa clase de cosas y no era menor, entendía a qué se refería.

—No puedo vivir mi vida pensando en que algo puede pasar —respondió ella —. Mi sobrina me necesita y la sangre llama.

—Eso es cierto —avaló él —. ¿Y qué hay con mi sangre? ¡Suichiro es parte de nuestra familia también!

Se veía desconsolado. El hombre en realidad estaba profundamente afectado por la noticia. Él amaba a su nieto, no había nadie que no supiera que él tenía uno que se llamaba Suichiro y que era su orgullo.

—Prometo que haré todo para que estén todos juntos —transó —. Cuando Suichiro tenga un par de años más él podrá pasar temporadas con ustedes también y serán bienvenidos a nuestra casa; pueden ir a verlo allá cuando quieran…

Isshin sabía que no había mucho que pudiera decir, pero eso no evitó que diera un espectáculo avergonzándole y causándole risa al mismo tiempo.

.

Sabía que le quedaban tan solo semanas para marcharse, pero no había empacado nada, cada día que pasaba se decía que "al siguiente" lo haría, pero era como si ese día no llegara. Las cosas estaban tal cual las había acomodado en primera instancia cuando se estableció, hasta que decidió que vendería todo y lo que no lo regalaría, sólo llevaría lo indispensable: las pertenencias de su hijo, las suyas y a Yoruichi.

Byakuya iría a buscarla. Eso estaba todo arreglado

Dio el aviso a la persona que le arrendaba la casa de que abandonaría al final de ese mes. Ya todo estaba encausado, sólo faltaba que la fecha llegara.

.

Suichiro no parecía haber notado algo, y aunque ella le hablaba sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, no creía realmente que llegara a entender que significara en realidad cuando ella le decía que se irían a vivir a otro lugar. Ichigo le había pedido llevar a su hijo a casa con sus tías, y ella aceptó, ya que eso le daría tiempo de ordenar un las cosas y hacerlas más rápido, no obstante, recibió una llamada de Karin que le advirtió acerca de que debía ir al hospital urgentemente, y al salir de su casa se encontró con Miyako conduciendo el auto que sólo había visto estacionado en la cochera. Algo le había pasado a su hijo, y no se estaba desesperando sólo porque sabía que Isshin estaba con él, pero no imaginó que podía ser peor de lo que imaginó.

Suichiro había convulsionado y según lo que le explicó el médico si en veinticuatro horas se volvía a repetir el evento, cabía la posibilidad de que no se tratara de un episodio aislado y eso sólo podía significar que su hijo pudiera ser epiléptico, ya que no habían podido dar con la causa, como en la mayoría de los casos.

Escuchaba relatar una y otra vez cómo había sucedido a Yuzu, quien temblaba sin poder detenerse, pero ella misma no creía estar sintiéndose mejor, pero cuando fue capaz de notarlo, se dirigió a Karin.

—¿Dónde está Ichigo? —la interrogó.

Se suponía que él debería estar ahí, porque todo eso había pasado bajo su cuidado, y la respuesta evasiva de Karin le hizo comprender que él no había estado cuando eso pasó y se sintió furiosa.

No le importó que no fuera el lugar ni el momento, las cosas malas sucedían, probablemente si se confirmaba el diagnostico nada hubiese podido evitar que aquello sucediese, pero se suponía que él tenía que estar con Suichiro. Él tenía que velar por él, particularmente si estaba a su cargo.

Se acercó con furia a encararlo, en pocos segundos había armado un discurso en el cual dejaba pretendía dejarle en claro cuál era su papel en la vida del hijo de ambos, no obstante al estar cerca de él, no fue capaz de decir nada. Había alzado su mano, pero está quedo en el aire, sin atreverse a hacer lo que en realidad se había imaginado que haría cuando lo tuviera frente a ella. Lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar en su pecho una vez que Ichigo la abrazó y la contuvo.

Sólo cuando él había llegado ella había podido deja de aparentar que lo que estaba sucediendo no la estaba matando.

—¿Por qué no estabas con él? —averiguó ella —. Se suponía que tenías que estar con él…

El abrazo de Ichigo se hizo más intenso, y sólo entonces pudo notar que él estaba igual que ella de afligido. No era el momento de reclamarle nada, sin embargo tampoco fue capaz de alejarse de él e Ichigo tampoco la apartó, hasta que la mujer que era quien había sido llamada especialmente por Isshin para tratar a su nieto, buscó hablar con ellos.

—Las próximas cuarenta horas son cruciales. Puede ser un episodio aislado —sostuvo —. Si no se repite es muy probable que sea un hecho fortuito y sin explicación, como es en la mayoría de estos casos, porque ya hicimos todos los exámenes pertinentes y no arrojaron ningún indicio…. Pero si no, tengan en cuenta que hay medicina que funciona de manera muy efectiva. No quiero sonar dura, porque entiendo que es difícil, pero hay que ser realista, por lo tengan muy en cuenta que la epilepsia es muy tratable en estos días…

Rukia estaba choqueada, oía pero realmente no procesaba.

—Existe una predisposición genética en algunos casos —dijo ella —. La madre y el padre no han tenido episodios en su árbol genealógico, por lo que eso está descartado…

Ichigo la soltó, y habló por primera vez desde que había llegado al hospital.

—¿Un episodio de epilepsia puede llevar a la perdida de la memoria? —quiso saber él.

Rukia se volteó a mirarlo, sorprendida de que dijera eso, y que fuera el mismo quien lo sacara a la luz, pero comprendió su motivación: el bien de Suichiro.

—No en realidad, es decir no directamente. Puede que haya habido un golpe en la cabeza en la caída o algún factor externo que pudiera influenciar, puede que olvide un lapso de tiempo muy corto, algo así como los segundos previos a la crisis —aseveró y tras un momento continuó —. Él dormirá por unas horas y es probable que despierte desorientado, los padres pueden estar con él. Otras visitas no están permitidas.

Después de una serie de instrucciones Ichigo y Rukia pudieron ver finalmente a Suichiro, quien estaba durmiendo profundamente.

—¿Crees que tu pérdida de memoria puede haber sido por un ataque de epilepsia y un posterior golpe en la cabeza? —consultó Rukia.

—No está demás descartar la opción —aceptó —. No he vuelto a pasar por nada parecido, por lo que creo que las posibilidades son escasas… Quisiera no haberle dado una herencia genética negativa… sólo mira su cabello, ya tendrá suficiente con eso…

Rukia veía el color de cabello de su hijo y aunque bastante poco usual le parecía lindo.

—Su cabello no tiene nada de malo —lo defendió —. El que sea distinto no lo hace necesariamente algo negativo.

Ichigo sonrió, pero la sonrisa no iluminó sus ojos.

—Tardé en llegar porque… —intentó justificar.

—Eso no importa —descartó ella —. No tienes que decírmelo. Tampoco es que lo hubieses dejado solo.

El silencio se volvió incómodo y ella recordó la rabia que le había dado el saber que él no había estado ahí en el momento que todo ocurrió.

—Iré a hacer una llamada —avisó ella.

Recordó a su hermano. Tenía que avisarle que hasta nuevo aviso no podría irse.

Al regresar a la habitación descubrió a Ichigo tratando de darle ánimos a Suichiro, lo acariciaba y le decía cosas que ella desde esa distancia no podía oír.

A partir de entonces, sólo quedaba esperar y encomendarse a lo que fuera con tal que de sólo hubiese sido algo fortuito y no se convirtiera en una condición de por vida. Ningún niño debería experimentar esa clase de cosas…

.

Ella había dicho que cerraría sus ojos un momento, pero había cruzado el límite en algún momento, por lo que cuando despertó con Suichiro dándole besos en la cara tuvo que haber sido el mejor despertar de su vida.

—Mi hijo hermoso está bien —dijo ella feliz de verlo.

Suichiro se rio coquetamente como cada vez que ella le decía que él era el más lindo.

—¿Descansaste? ¿Te sientes bien? —lo interrogó.

El niño sólo sonreía y siguió besándola, muestras de afecto a la que ella entusiastamente respondía.

—Tengo algo que hacer —informó Ichigo —. Regresaré luego.

Rukia miró la hora y faltaban menos de veinte para que se cumpliera el plazo y hasta el momento todo iba bien. Esperaba que todo siguiera así.

Ichigo no volvió luego como había anunciado, y Suichiro seguía preguntando por él, cuando se abrió la puerta, pensó que podía ser él, pero era Isshin, aun así, Suichiro se alegró mucho de verlo.

—Queda poco tiempo y todo ha ido bien —dijo Isshin tomando en sus brazos a Suichiro —. Si todo está bien será dado de alta en un par de horas…

—Gracias por esta habitación. Resultó muy cómoda —destacó Rukia.

—Mi nieto merece lo mejor —le restó importancia —. ¿Y dónde está Ichigo?

—Salió hace unas horas —respondió.

Ella notó que él se extrañó, pero al no hacer ningun comentario.

—Cuando encontraron a Ichigo después de que estuvo perdido por ese tiempo —expresó Rukia —. ¿Le hicieron a él la misma cantidad de examenes que a Suichiro?

—Fue tratado como indigente en esa oportunidad, por lo que los examenes de primera instancia, según el registro médico habían sido efectuados —confirmó —. Pero tuve la oportunidad de ver el equipamiento y no digamos que era lo más adecuado… volvimos a repetir los examenes acá y tampoco arrojaron nada. No creo que nunca lleguemos a saber qué fue lo que ocurrió.

—¿Completamente descartado que fuera una crisis de epilepsia mal asistida? —quiso saber ella.

—Bueno, desde el día que lo encontramos no ha vuelto a ocurrir nada parecido —aseguró —. Tranquila, estoy seguro que todo estará bien… a esta altura la crisis en la mayoría de los casos ya se hubiese vuelto a repetir.

Suichiro había ocmenzado a adormecerse e Isshin lo llevó a la cama, donde lo acomodó y cubrió.

—Ve a comer algo, Rukia, yo esperaré hasta que regreses —aseguró.

Se le había olvidado comer en todo ese tiempo, por lo que aquella sugerencia le vino bien.

Al regresar, Suichiro ya estaba completamente dormido, e Isshin tenía una expresión seria, algo distinta a la que había tenido antes de dormirse.

—Rukia, ¿qué harás ahora? —quiso saber él —. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del hospital más cercano del lugar al que te irás a vivir? Las instalaciones no son las mejores y no estoy seguro de que mi nieto ahí pueda tener el mejor tratamiento en caso de alguna urgencia como lo fue esta.

Ella asintió. En ese momento más que nunca resonaba la advertencia del hombre frente a ella.

—Sí —contestó —. Lo comprendo mejor ahora… no sé qué hacer… estaba segura de que debía irme, pero ahora no sé nada; sólo quiero que mi hijo esté bien.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué de pronto decidiste marcharte? —requirió saber —. Es decir, no quiero ser un entrometido.

—Mi hermano está criando a mi sobrina sin ayuda de nadie —explicó —. Sé que es difícil para él, y además acá no he logrado encontrar un trabajo, sólo estoy acabando con los ahorros… allá tengo un puesto de trabajo y además…

Se quedó callada. La verdadera razón era Ichigo, pero eso no era algo que pudiera decirle al padre de éste. Las otras dos eran muy importantes, pero la definitiva, era el temor que le daba el ser testigo de ver al padre de su hijo, al que todavía quería, haciendo su vida, lejos de ella.

—¿Además…? —repitió la última palabra el hombre.

Rukia sabía que de despistado el hombre no tenía demasiado. Su aparentemente descuidado carácter no se condecía con los hechos que ella había observado tras el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo.

—No me acostumbré a la vida en una ciudad tan grande —escogió mentir.

Aquello era un embuste monumental. Se había acostumbrado a las facilidades de vivir en una ciudad donde podía encontrar a la hora que quisiera algo abierto, a las comodidades de poder elegir a donde ir y además… ahí había conocido a buenas personas. No extrañaba su lugar de origen ni siquiera un poco, no obstante sentía que tenía cosas que hacer allá.

—¿Y qué pasa con Ichigo? —indagó profundo a donde él quería llegar.

—Dijo que volvería y no lo ha hecho —le recordó.

—No me refiero a eso —rechazó su respuesta evasiva —. ¿Por qué terminaste la relación, Rukia?

Se sonrojó.

—¿Le dijo él que había sido yo quien la había terminado? —investigó.

—Él no hubiese cortado contigo, deduje que habías sido tú porque era lo obvio —respondió.

—¿Por qué piensa eso? —quiso saber.

—Rukia, nunca vi a mi hijo más feliz desde que llegaste a su vida con Suichiro —reveló —. Él se levantaba a trabajar y estudiaba mucho porque su objetivo era que los tres estuvieran bien. Se negó a recibir mi ayuda hasta que simplemente se dio cuenta de que no podía manejar más la situación… la existencia de Suichiro le devolvió a mi hijo la alegría que no veía en él desde que murió su madre.

Isshin estaba haciendo que con sus palabras comenzara a sentirse aún más vulnerable de lo que estaba.

—El día que Ichigo desapareció tuvimos una discusión de la que todavía me arrepiento de las palabras que le dije… —expuso —. La razón por la que él se fue en primer lugar fue porque le dije que quería que desapareciera…

Rukia había podido dilucidar que para que alguien huyera, algo que realmente malo tenía que haber pasado. No imaginó que una persona calmada como Isshin hubiese dicho algo así a raíz de nada y recordó al Ichigo que conoció antes. Él no hizo una mención a nada de su vida, y en ese momento no lo notó, pero tras revivir ese momento de su vida una y otra vez, solo entonces pudo darse cuenta de que él no había hablado de sí mismo en nunca. No lo notó porque se había encandilado con lo que sentía cuando la miraba.

—Cuando él realmente desapareció pensé que me volvería loco —confesó —. Me sentía culpable y preocupado. Kaien lo encontró una semana más tarde, y en esa condición además… después de eso, las discusiones sólo fueron porque él no quería recordar nada. La relación entre Ichigo y yo estaba quebrada, hasta que apareciste. Para muchos que su hijo adolescente se convierta en padre es algo castigable, mal visto y terrible, para mí fue distinto, pienso que es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar a todos.

Rukia se había quedado sin palabras. Ella no imaginó que la relación entre ellos hubiese estado tan mal hasta antes de que ella llegara y le emocionó que él le agradeciera de esa forma, que hablara de Suichiro con ese sentimiento casi palpable.

—Por eso sé que él no hubiese terminado contigo, porque él estaba encantado con la vida que tenía a tu lado —explicó —. No sé qué habrá hecho mal Ichigo, y sé que tú tampoco has podido vivir acorde a tu edad, pero son las circunstancias que te tocó vivir.

Parecía dudar un poco antes de hablar, pero ella estaba muy atenta a sus palabras.

—Que les tocó vivir —corrigió luego de esa pausa —. Descuido, irresponsabilidad, llámalo como quieras, pero gracias a la poca consciencia de las consecuencias que sus actos podían tener, es que hoy tenemos este hombrecito con nosotros… y voy a ser directo: ¿Podrías reconsiderar tu decisión? Te lo dije una de las primeras veces que hablamos: con Ichigo me equivoqué demasiado y me siento responsable de que no supe criarlo como él lo necesitaba.

Isshin, en pocas palabras le estaba pidiendo disculpas por algo que en realidad no había sucedido. Si había terminado con Ichigo había sido no porque no diera la talla, sino por todo lo contrario, porque era tan maravilloso que por su esfuerzo estaba viendo afectada su salud.

—¡Usted crio a un hombre maravilloso! —refutó ella —. Ichigo no cometió ningún error, sino todo lo contrario. No piense eso de su propio hijo ni de usted mismo.

La cara de Isshin era toda confusión.

—Ichigo estaba enfermándose por dormir tan poco y trabajar tanto —se lamentó —. Se supone que a su edad él debería enfocarse en vivir su vida de adolescente, ir a fiestas, repetir las asignaturas que no pudo aprobar, de conocer a más gente y no enfrascarse en una vida familiar como la que estábamos llevando… él tiene que vivir lo que todo adolescente debe. Eso es lo que pienso que debe pasar y si él y yo estamos juntos él…

Ella no se había dado cuenta, y probablemente no lo hubiese hecho si no hubiese sido interrumpida por la misma persona de la que estaban hablando.

—¿Si estamos juntos qué…? —inquirió él —. ¿Qué es lo que me pasaría según tú si hubiésemos seguido juntos?

Rukia lo miró sorprendida de la intrusión, y de que hubiese sido pillada en flagrancia hablando de él.

—Papá, por favor, quédate aquí con Suichiro —solicitó aunque en realidad sonó a dictamen.

Ichigo le indicó que lo siguiera y lo llevó a una pequeña capilla que aunque pasó varias veces por ahí, no la había visto. Ella lo seguía por inercia.

—¿Por qué terminaste conmigo, Rukia? —exigió saber.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a medida que él disminuía la distancia entre ellos y en su mirada podía ver como imploraba por una respuesta.

—Me habías dicho que lo nuestro era una farsa, que nosotros no funcionábamos… que soy muy inmaduro para ti —recalcó él —. ¿Estabas diciendo la verdad? ¿En realidad crees eso?

Ella le había dicho eso. Todo eso.

—Contéstame —rogó.

—Sí —reafirmó.

Rukia pudo ver exactamente la misma expresión que vio el día que se lo dijo hacía meses atrás.

—No te creo —contestó él de pronto —. No fue lo que escuché.

Entonces ella descubrió que él había estado escuchando todo.

—De todos modos prefiero creer que sientes eso a pensar que te atreviste a decidir por mí, alejándome de ti y de nuestro hijo creyendo que yo quería una clase de vida que no me interesa —expuso.

—¡Haz sabido adaptarte bien! ¿o me equivoco? —espetó ella con ira repentina.

Su reacción la sorprendió incluso a sí misma.

—¿Y por qué suena como si estuvieras enojada? —indagó él.

—¡Porque lo estoy! ¡Te alejé de mi cuando lo único que quería era estar contigo! —reveló finalmente —. Te amo, Ichigo, no pienso nada de lo que te dije antes, solo tengo miedo que llegue el día de mañana y te des cuenta de que perdiste algo estando a mi lado, sin haber conocido otra cosa. De que llegue un día en el que me odies…

Bajó su cabeza, arrepentida de no haber podido aguantar por más tiempo el silencio acerca de la verdad tras la ruptura. Todos esos meses y la reciente situación de Suichiro la debilitaron y terminó revelando sus verdaderos motivos. Sus extremidades le temblaban, por lo que dar un paso hasta poder ser capaz de tocarlo, significó un gran esfuerzo, pero se aferró a su cintura con la escasa fuerza que le quedaba tras todas esas emociones y poco descanso y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Espero que puedas disculparme algún día por haberte mentido —requirió con suavidad —. Como ojalá también desearía que no fuera demasiado tarde para nosotros…

Ichigo estaba estupefacto e inmóvil, y aquello no era para ella una buena señal. Se alejó de él.

—Volveré a la habitación de Suichiro —anunció.

Hubiese deseado que él la detuviera, que le dijera que no se fuera hasta aclarar todo, pero él simplemente se quedó ahí. Debía componerse antes de volver a entrar al lugar donde su hijo dormía.

Isshin la miró y prudentemente no preguntó nada. Le dijo que todo había andado perfectamente y que él debía volver a trabajar.

Había perdido a Ichigo en su intento de alejarlo, y aunque siempre había sido esa la intención, se sentía patética por haber expuesto sus sentimientos y emociones, pero eso era lo que merecía después de todo…

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por los mensajes de apoyo... para variar mis calculos son los peores. Se acaba en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Se me alargó demasiado 8(**

 **Los invito a leer la otra historia que estoy escribiendo "Nunca se es demasiado tarde" es para los que no quedamos conformes con el final del manga.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bleach**

 **Ichigo/Rukia**

 **Advertencia: creo que me excedí con el largo**

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

Ella le había hecho creer que lo que tenían era algo de verdad. No por el hijo que tenían en común, sino porque se gustaban y se querían. Él habría puesto las manos al fuego por su relación, no obstante agradecía no haber tenido que verse expuesto a algo como eso, porque se hubiese quemado.

" _Tu edad y la mía se nota…"_

¿Pensaba lo mismo mientras estaban teniendo tan solo unos días antes y ella temblaba de placer bajo su cuerpo?

" _No puedo seguir con esta farsa…"_

¿Qué era a lo que ella llamaba farsa? ¿Cómo pudo faltarle el respeto a la relación que tenían de esa manera? Y a él mismo…

Bien podían terminar, pero la relación con su hijo ella no podía evitarla. Ella podía irse al diablo… pero no su hijo. Suichiro no era opción, él lo era todo…

—¡Ichigo despierta! —gritó su hermana Yuzu.

Hacía rato que no estaba durmiendo, pero no se había levantado o hecho ruido alguno que advirtiera que él hacía rato estaba consciente. Había estado realmente absorto por los recuerdos del día que todo se había ido al carajo, además le dolía la cabeza.

Karin golpeó la puerta y se presentó ante él, no tardando en taparse la nariz en un claro gesto de desagrado.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —dijo espantada —. ¿Es… alcohol?

Sí, eso era justo lo que era. Había tomado y no terminaba de gustarle, pero después de un rato había dejado de darle importancia que no le gustara, sino a lo que le hacía sentir.

—¡Abre las ventanas por amor a lo que sea! —exigió su hermana asqueada-

¿De verdad olía tan mal? No se había percatado, pero cuando trató de levantarse se mareó.

—Mierda —exclamó.

—Le diré a papá que te de algo para la resaca —dijo Karin restándole importancia —. Espero que no se convierta en una costumbre… es un asco el olor.

Nadie en casa reprochó su conducta, no así el hedor, que por algún motivo continuaba acompañándolo aun después del baño que había tomado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —consultó su padre.

—Supongo –reconoció —. Lo que me dio Yuzu al menos me quitó las náuseas.

—¿Estás en alguna fase? —quiso saber él.

—Algo por el estilo —respondió.

Su padre, sorprendentemente no le preguntó nada más.

.

Pasar por fuera de la casa de Rukia era duro. Saber que su hijo estaba ahí y que no podía verlo porque no quería encontrarse a su madre lo hacía sentir mal. Sabía que debía separar las cosas, pero no le avergonzaba demasiado admitir a si mismo que no tenía la madurez suficiente para eso. No podía, sabía que debía superarlo, pero para él todavía era demasiado reciente.

Su nuevo horario le permitía tener dos fines de semanas completos al mes y las otros dos, sólo debía trabajar un día, por lo que él siempre dejaba el sábado para Suichiro. Kaien había sido de mucha ayuda, ya que como él se negaba a ver a Rukia, él era quien iba por su hijo temprano por la mañana los sábados.

—¿Cuándo dejarás de hacer esto? –preguntó su primo —. Ya tienes un hijo, vas a la universidad, tienes un trabajo, haces cosas de adulto… pero te comportas como un pendejo…

—Si te molesta tanto hacer esto ¿por qué mejor no me lo dices y así veo como lo soluciono? —dijo ofuscado Ichigo.

—No me molesta, pero encuentro todo esto muy absurdo —expuso —. Si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no vas y le dices que no quieres que te deje? Cuando deseas estar con alguien el orgullo no cuenta, no antes de al menos haberlo intentando, y cuando te hayas quedado sin nada más que decirle. Porque puedo apostar mi sueldo que a que simplemente te fuiste sin preguntarle nada…

Sintió sus mejillas enrojecer. Intentar mentirle a todos era fácil, pero Kaien se negaba a aceptar que él no quería hablar del tema. Simplemente se quedó callado, como cada vez que el tema de Rukia, y la relación que ya no tenían, salía a la luz.

—Solo digo que hay algo que no cuadra —insistió —. Hay algo en todo esto que no me convence.

Ichigo había decidido no consolarse pensando ese tipo de cosas, por lo que miró por la ventana, distraídamente.

—Rukia hoy irá a su pueblo natal —informó.

Aquello le sorprendió. La última vez que habían hablado sobre ese lugar a él le había dado la impresión de que ella no volvería ahí bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero nuevamente no supo cómo tomarlo, porque así como no se esperaba que ella regresara a ese lugar, era como tampoco esperaba que ella hubiese terminado con él diciéndole que todo lo que habían tenido había sido una farsa.

Al parecer había estado enamorado de una persona que realmente no era quien él pensaba…

—¡Chi! —escuchó que lo llamó su hijo.

Suichiro lo había visto y había comenzado a llamarlo. Esperaba que algún día le dijera "papá", no obstante el ver su rostro feliz al verlo le bastaba para distraerlo de cualquier otra cosa que lo estuviera complicando. Rukia ciertamente era un tema para él, pero de momento nada entorpecería el día que había planeado cuidadosamente durante la semana para pasar un buen rato junto a su hijo.

.

—Suichiro ya se durmió —informó Ichigo.

—Ha sido un día largo para él —dijo sonriendo Miyako -. Te puedes ir si quieres, Rukia me dijo que tardaría, pero ya debe estar por llegar… sé que no querrás encontrarte con ella

Miyako miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y él la imitó. Iban a ser pasadas las once de la noche… era realmente tarde.

—Tienes razón —sustentó —. Me iré.

Se fue a despedir de Suichiro y a despertar a su primo que hacía rato que supuestamente veía una película, pero que en realidad la que había comenzado a ver hacía rato que había terminado.

—¡Despierta! —exigió —. Tienes que estar muy despierto para ir a dejar a mi hijo, así que ya, ¡muévete!

—¡Estoy despierto! —refutó.

Era evidente que no lo estaba, y lo escuchó refunfuñar contra él, pero no iba a discutir con Kaien. En lo que refería a su primo no tenía nada que reclamar, sólo mucho que agradecer. Había hecho caso a su petición de ayudarlo a retirar a Suichiro de la casa los sábados, aunque había dejado claro que no entendía su posición. Tampoco desconocía que a veces Rukia le pedía a Miyako que viera a su hijo.

Al salir de la casa y caminar hacia la parada del autobús, vio a Rukia caminando a toda prisa hacia la casa de su primo, y sintió algo en su estómago, similar a una patada. No la había visto desde aquel día que todo cambió y fue como si todos sus sentimientos fueran removidos y expuestos a la superficie. Esos meses sin verla no significaron nada, aunque todos los labios que había besado durante ese tiempo esperado sentir algo remotamente parecido a la sensación cálida y la instantánea excitación que surgía al estar junto a ella, era algo que ya le había indicado que no era tan simple de encontrar…

Él no se había dado cuenta de lo afortunado que había sido de experimentar eso hasta que ya no lo tuvo… No lo sabía hasta entonces, pero no era algo que se diera por sentado. Pocas veces ocurría y con ella él lo había vivido, y luego lo privó cruelmente de todo eso.

Aunque no podía culparla si no se sentía igual que él…

La siguió, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía exclusivamente porque era tarde, porque ella era la madre de su hijo y no quería que nada malo le ocurriese, pero el que no pudiera quitarle los ojos de encima y le costara respirar le indicaba que era por esa razón, pero que no era la más poderosa, sino la más fácil de admitir.

Le pareció descuidada su forma de caminar, sin fijarse en quienes estaban cerca de ella, porque nunca temió ser descubierto por ella. Rukia simplemente caminó hacia el lugar al que tenía pensado sin reparar en nada más.

Esperó a que entrara en la casa de su primo y sólo entonces retomó el camino que había dejado de lado para acompañarla desde la distancia, llegando justo cuando el autobús que lo dejaría en su casa, estaba partiendo de la parada.

—Lo que faltaba… —se quejó.

Se sentó en la banca esperando a que llegara el otro, sin embargo se subió al siguiente que llegó, que no iba hacia su casa, sin pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que sus compañeros de la universidad estarían en cierto lugar y él decidió ir con ellos. De pronto no se sintió deseos de regresar, sentía como si quisiera escapar donde él sabía que ella nunca había estado…

.

Estaba besando a la chica de turno después del único trago que había tenido esa noche. Antes había tenido la excusa que lo hacía porque estaba ebrio, sin embargo en ese momento no tenía una justificación más que buscar encontrar en sus labios algo, lo que fuera que lo ayudara a cerrar los ojos y sentir algo, por mínimo que fuera, no obstante no lo consiguió.

Le dijo a la chica que iría al baño, y no regresó nuevamente. La música estaba muy alta, el olor era nauseabundo, el aire no se sentía fresco, el lugar estaba abarrotado y él se sentía asqueado.

Nada de lo que ahí había era lo que él quería… Cerró los ojos y sólo pudo pensar en su hijo, en Rukia y en lo que ya no tenía…

Haberla visto sólo trajo consigo nostalgia y la maldijo por eso.

Los recuerdos lo llevaron de vuelta frente a la casa que hacía que cada vez que la veía se le resquebrajara y considerara qué era realmente el amor propio, y en ese momento no sintió como si aquello fuera a detenerlo.

Sabía cómo entrar, conservaba todavía las llaves que le darían el acceso a esa morada que le costaba no considerar como su hogar. No había sido capaz de deshacerse de ellas, y sintiéndose como un ladrón entró donde no se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Sentir el olor particular de ese lugar, fue tan impactante como lo fue el ver a Rukia después de meses. Inundó sus sentidos ese olor a loción de bebé y a limpio que bien podía ser su fragancia favorita, y tratando de componerse tras aquellos nostálgicos sentimientos surgidos, se dirigió en silencio hacia la habitación de Rukia, donde no la encontró, y sabiendo que podía estar en la habitación de Suichiro, durmiendo junto a él, se encaminó tan sigilosamente como pudo, encontrándose con Yoruichi mirándolo con desconfianza.

Un poco más allá se filtraba una suave luz que reconoció como la que ella utilizaba en las noches para que no estuviera completamente a oscuras la habitación de Suichiro y con cautela entró, encontrándolo a ambos profundamente dormidos.

—Se ven cómodos ahí… —recalcó —. ¿Creen que estaríamos igual si estuviéramos los tres?

Tocó con suavidad la mano de su hijo, que la retiró en cuanto sintió su contacto, como un reflejo. Quiso hacer lo mismo con Rukia, pero no se atrevió, a cambio susurró al oído:

—Te quiero… —se sinceró —. Todavía te quiero… y quererte duele.

Tan silenciosamente como había llegado, se marchó, sintiendo que había dejado algo más que sólo palabras en ese lugar. Había tomado una decisión, y fue porque no podía seguir así, tenía que avanzar y dejar de pensar en ella como la única mujer a la que podía querer. No debía seguir aferrándose a algo que ya no existía más…

.

La incomodidad era patente. Nadie decía nada y lo único que se podía escuchar eran los ruidos propios de un grupo de personas comiendo.

Había cometido una equivocación al llevar a Nell a casa…

Ella era su compañera de la universidad, habían salido un par de veces, pero no era como si estuvieran realmente saliendo. Si tuviera que definir su relación él diría sin dudar que era lo más parecido a una amiga.

—¿Te parece si subimos a tu habitación? —preguntó sonriendo.

Él se sonrojó. Sabía bien cuántas cosas podían haber pasado por la mente de su padre y de Yuzu con esa poca adecuada sugerencia, lo podía ver sólo con mirar sus rostros. Karin pareció solo algo descolocada, pero era porque ella era más centrada.

—Eh, sí… vamos —respondió.

Ella subió y él regresó a la cocina a buscar agua, pero se detuvo al oír a sus hermanas pretendiendo murmurar, porque hablaban tan alto que él pudo escuchar claramente los comentarios que dijeron cuando dieron por hecho que ya no serían escuchadas.

—¿No crees que cabe la posibilidad muera ahogada por el tamaño de sus tetas un día mientras duerme? —dijo Karin dubitativa.

—No digas esa palabra, Karin —respondió ella.

—¿Tetas? —repitió —. Da igual como lo diga, sabes a qué me refiero, ¿no crees posible un accidente fortuito así?

—No pensé que a Onii-chan tuviera un fetiche oppai… —dijo Yuzu con desconcierto —. Después de todo Rukia no tiene mucho…

No era que no hubiese notado que Nell tenía pechos generosos, pero no era algo que le que llamara particularmente la atención.

Por otro lado, había sido interesante enterarse que sus hermanas sólo pudieran ver en ella un atributo físico y nada de las otras cosas que él veía en ella. Además por lo último que pudo escuchar, ellas simplemente preferían a Rukia y aceptar a otra mujer de seguro no sería tan fácil como lo había sido con ella, y eso sin siquiera mencionar a su padre, que se declaraba admirador de su ex-novia…

A Nell ya la habían rechazado de plano, y sin tener ningún motivo…

Siguió saliendo con Nell, aparentemente ella no había notado que no había sido aceptada, y para seguir conservando esa impresión, por lo mismo, no volvió a llevarla a su casa.

Las cosas habían avanzado con ella, y aunque ya se habían besado, no era algo que hicieran con regularidad. Era una amiga con beneficios que no le exigía nada y eso le acomodaba…

.

Se había enterado que su padre ayudaba a Rukia con los gastos de Suichiro desde antes que él lo aceptara, y aunque en un comienzo provocó que se enojara mucho, decidió no armar un escándalo de eso y dejar que el viejo hiciera lo que quisiera. Si Rukia lo había aceptado era porque lo necesitaba. Optó por no inmiscuirse en algo así por mero orgullo, porque él simplemente, aunque quisiera, no podía darle a su hijo todo lo que él necesitara y aunque doliese el orgullo, eso no pagaría por la ropa o la comida.

.

" _Hola Ichigo… disculpa, pero tengo algo de qué hablar contigo, y debe ser en persona"_

Su corazón se aceleró en cuanto vio que el mensaje recibido había sido de Rukia, y lo leyó antes de siquiera darse cuenta de que ya casi estaba respondiéndole. Si ella le hablaba después de todo ese tiempo debía ser algo importante, o algo relacionado con Suichiro, por lo que para no parecer impaciente, respondió tiempo después, acordando luego ir a su casa una vez que la jornada laboral terminara, aunque debía ser honesto y admitir que no pudo dejar de sopesar en las diferentes cosas de las que posiblemente ella hablaría, no obstante nunca había imaginado que se tratara de algo tan poco aceptable como que volviera a su pueblo natal.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo no poder ver a su hijo todos los días, pero al menos sabía que estaba cerca en caso de llegar a necesitarlo, y quizás siempre había existido la posibilidad -cuando estuviera preparado para enfrentarla- de pedirle ver más veces a Suichiro, pero por lo que lo que le estaba diciendo ella, nada de eso podría llevarse a cabo. Ya no tendría esa opción que había sido su mayor consuelo en todo ese tiempo…

No podía pensar con claridad y lo único que deseó fue estar con su hijo, respirando su mismo aire, sintiendo su cuerpo pequeño junto a él. Rukia aceptó su petición de ir a la habitación de él y aunque sabía que era posible que de seguir en esa posición se quedaría dormido, lo hizo. La única forma de dejar de caer en la ansiedad que el futuro estaba comenzando a traer consigo, era durmiendo y cedió a aquel impulso, durmiendo tranquilo y profundamente como no lo había hecho desde hacía tiempo…

Temprano en la mañana se marchó, costándole demasiado dejar a su hijo ahí. Apartarse de él era lo más difícil para él de hacer.

.

En las últimas semanas por insistencia de sus hermanas, Suichiro iba muy seguido a su casa. La noticia de que Rukia de marcharía no había sido tomada de la mejor manera por su familia, y es que todos lo querían.

A ninguno le hacía gracia que él estuviera a horas de distancia.

Ese día en particular había tenido que tomar un turno extra porque estaba ahorrando para poder comprarle el auto a su padre a modo de que aquello le facilitara el poder ir a verlo, pero nunca esperó que sus hermanas lo llamaran para avisarle que Suichiro estaba en el hospital de su padre después de haber convulsionado.

Y no había estado junto a él…

Rukia iba a estar furiosa e iba a tener toda la razón para estarlo, pero era ella quien se lo llevaba de su lado…

Y no se equivocó, él pudo adivinar cuando la vio que iba a abofetearlo, pero ella no lo hizo, y en un deseo irrefrenable la abrazó cuando ella buscó el contacto con él.

—¿Por qué no estabas con él? —demandó saber —. Se suponía que tenías que estar con él…

Ichigo estaba más consciente de eso de lo que pudiera llegar a imaginar, pero no tenía respuesta. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, y estar junto a ella lo aplacaba en cierta medida. En ese momento sus diferencias no importaban nada frente a lo que estaban viviendo.

.

Ver a su hijo durmiendo profundamente en un lugar tan poco habitual fue una imagen que lo sobrecogió. No le gustaba ni siquiera un poco la idea de que él pudiera estar enfermo de algún modo.

Rukia estaba más allá, luchando contra el sueño. Le hubiese gustado decirle que no tenía que estar despierta, que él iba a estar atento a cualquier cosa y que podía confiar en que él, pero no sabía si tenía el derecho a decirle algo semejante después de no haber estado cuando Suichiro lo necesitó.

Aunque estaban ambos ahí, ninguno decía una palabra. No era incomodo, pero era extraño, hasta que ella se rindió y no mucho después Suichiro despertó. Sintió como su hijo se descolocó al despertar en un lugar extraño, pero que al verlo a él se calmó.

Estiró sus manos y pidió que lo tomara, a lo que él no pudo ni quiso negarse.

—Chiii —dijo sonriendo.

Su sonrisa hizo que se calmara después de todas esas horas. Independiente de lo que fuera que sucediera de ahí en adelante él iba a estar junto a él para ser testigo de esa sonrisa.

—Di papá —dijo él —. No es tan difícil…pa-pá

—¡Chii! —dijo más alto.

Ichigo le hizo un gesto que él entendía bien, que era el de no gritar y le mostró que Rukia estaba durmiendo un poco más allá y él al verla se inquietó. Quiso ir de inmediato hacia ella.

Ver a Rukia y a su hijo queriéndose y demostrándoselo era una imagen preciosa a sus ojos. Una de la que quería continuar siendo testigo.

—Tengo que hacer algo —le informó a Rukia.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión respecto a qué haría a continuación. La ida de Rukia era inminente y la salud de su hijo estaba en juego.

.

Al regresar, no había sido su intención escuchar a su padre hablarle con tal sinceridad con Rukia. Estaba contándole cosas que seguro que no le había dicho a nadie. Lo de la discusión era algo que ya no dolía, pero sabía que había conseguido que su padre perdiera la paciencia hasta ese punto, y es que se había involucrado en una pelea callejera de tal magnitud que había muerto alguien.

Recordaba perfectamente la rabia que sintió cuando sus padre le dijo que no había lugar para una persona como él en su casa, en lo ridículo que se había sentido comprando una tintura para el cabello, y lo extraño que fue verse con el pelo oscuro luego, pensaba que de ese modo iba a castigar a su padre, dándole lo que él había deseado, pero no había dimensionado lo difícil que era la vida para alguien que nunca había sentido frío…

Lo que su padre decía acerca de que su relación estaba quebrada era cierto, pero lo avergonzaba que lo dejara tan expuesto ante quien supuestamente no debería.

La forma en la que Rukia habló de él le hizo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho, una que incluso lo dejó con dificultad para respirar; lo que ella decía le indicaba que había terminado con él por su propio bien y quiso saber lo que seguía a continuación, pero quería que le dijera directamente la verdad, por lo que le pidió a su padre que se quedara con el hijo de ambos.

Él conocía bien el hospital, por lo que le indicó el camino a un lugar que sabía que era muy poco probable que los interrumpieran, y cuando vio que había sido acertado su racionamiento, decididamente se volteó hacia ella con la firme intención de obtener respuestas.

—¿Por qué terminaste conmigo, Rukia? —demandó saber el motivo.

Rukia había comenzado a llorar, pero aquello no lo detuvo.

—Me habías dicho que lo nuestro era una farsa, que nosotros no funcionábamos… que soy muy inmaduro para ti —recalcó él —. ¿Estabas diciendo la verdad? ¿En realidad crees eso?

Decirlo incluso lo lastimaba, porque respecto a eso no había nada que pudiera hacer, él había nacido después que ella y no era culpa de nadie.

Ella estaba tomando más tiempo del necesario para dar una simple respuesta.

—Contéstame —pidió.

—Sí —afirmó.

Hubo algo en su voz quebrada que le indicó que no estaba hablando con la verdad. Había sido casi imperceptible, y probablemente si se tratara de otra persona él no lo hubiese notado, sin embargo cuando se trataba de ella todos sus sentidos estaban alerta.

—No te creo —replicó —. No fue lo que escuché.

Él había oído a una mujer que seguía interesada en la persona de la que hablaba. No era tan obtuso como para no notarlo, pero por otro lado si ella se había atrevido a terminar con él por pensar que él estaría, mejor sin ella era incluso peor.

Ella lo consideraba desechable y que sus sentimientos y palabras no fueron más que sólo cosas sin significado para ella, minimizándolos.

—Prefiero creer que sientes eso a pensar que te atreviste a decidir por mí, alejándome de ti y de nuestro hijo creyendo que yo quería una clase de vida que no me interesa —dijo con enfado.

Había dicho eso, pero no estaba seguro de qué sentir o pensar.

—¡Has sabido adaptarte bien! ¿o me equivoco? —espetó ella con ira repentina.

¿La misma chica con la voz quebrada de hacía unos segundos le había gritado? Parecía difícil de creer, pero era lo que había sucedido. Ella estaba reclamándole el haber hecho exactamente lo que ella lo había orillado a hacer.

—¿Y por qué suena como si estuvieras enojada? —averiguó.

Ella no tenía derecho a sentirse de esa forma. Ella había terminado con él con ese propósito en mente.

—¡Porque lo estoy! ¡Te alejé de mi cuando lo único que quería era estar contigo! —reveló finalmente —. Te amo, Ichigo, no pienso nada de lo que te dije antes, solo tengo miedo que llegue el día de mañana y te des cuenta de que perdiste algo estando a mi lado, sin haber conocido otra cosa. De que llegue un día en el que me odies…

Rukia lo amaba…

Ella con sus propias palabras lo había dicho, sin embargo ya no podía creerle…

—Espero que puedas disculparme algún día por haberte mentido —susurró—. Como ojalá también desearía que no fuera demasiado tarde para nosotros…

¿Había pedido también que volvieran a estar juntos? No podía estar seguro de nada en ese momento, todo en su cabeza daba demasiadas vueltas.

—Volveré a la habitación de Suichiro —le avisó.

Aunque hubiese podido detenerla, una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba solo en ese lugar, estuvo seguro de que no hubiese sabido qué decirle, porque él mismo no estaba entendiendo bien.

Se dejó caer con brusquedad en una banca que estaba cerca de él, tratando de encontrar algo de estabilidad, porque en ese preciso minuto, no estaba seguro de poder seguir erguido, o de como lo había conseguido hasta entonces.

Necesitaba recomponerse y analizar lo que había sucedido.

Rukia se había mostrado celosa de su comportamiento, le había dicho que lo amaba y que esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ellos… ¿para estar juntos nuevamente?

Era todo lo que él había pedido, sin embargo, no sabía cómo tomarlo y sentía como el miedo se apropiaba de él…

La quería, estaba seguro de eso, pero no podía olvidar lo que había pasado… la facilidad con la que se había desecho de él era aterradora y esos meses solitarios fueron una tortura. No importaban las razones que pudiera haber tenido para haber hecho lo que hizo. Ella tomó una decisión de esa índole sin preguntarle si estaba de acuerdo. Ella nunca habló con él y aunque ella era la primera relación seria que tenía, él siempre imaginó que las decisiones en una pareja eran algo que se tomaban entre ambos, no unilateralmente.

La que no había sido sensata había sido ella en esa oportunidad.

La inmadura que no pensó bien en las consecuencias había sido ella.

La que se había arrepentido de la decisión tomada había sido ella.

Nunca había sopesado que al final el que no había cometido error alguno había sido él. Siempre se vio a si mismo como el que había provocado ese desenlace, y había pensado infinidad de veces todo lo que pudo haber hecho mal para que ella terminara de esa manera tan lapidaria con él, y sin embargo todo ese tiempo había sido un desperdicio.

La respuesta de su parte iba a ser una negativa. El que no podía estar con alguien que no tomaba en cuenta su opinión era él…

Dolía, pero lo cierto es que ya era tarde para ellos. La confianza no era algo que se pudiera restaurar tan fácil, y nada le indicaba que cuando las cosas no fueran como ella esperaba, ella terminara haciendo lo mismo. Así como era su deber proteger a su hijo, también tenía un deber consigo mismo, y era estar bien el mismo para poder ejercer bien su rol de padre.

.

Las horas pasaron y aunque le resultó incómodo, volvió a la habitación en la que estaba Suichiro.

Rukia estaba silenciosa al lado de la cama, mientras él estaba sentado un poco más allá, observando atento todos los movimientos. El tiempo estimado ya había pasado y Suichiro no había vuelto a convulsionar, pero por precaución decidieron dejarlo un día más.

—Ichigo —habló Rukia.

Había temido el momento en que su hijo se durmiera, porque quizás ella iba a intentar obtener una respuesta que él aunque ya la tenía, no sabía cómo dársela. No era fácil decir algo que había pensado con la cabeza y no con el corazón.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito arreglar unas cosas y no puedo hacerlo desde el teléfono ¿está bien si por dos a tres horas me ausento? –consultó.

Aquello era una completa ironía. El que le preguntara si estaba bien si hacía algo… Quiso contestarle lo que realmente estaba pensando, pero se contuvo.

—Por mi está bien si tardes cuatro o cinco —respondió.

No había sido lo que había planeado responder, pero con el pasar de las horas el enojo con ella sólo había ido en aumento. Lo mejor que podía pasar era justamente eso, que ella se fuera.

Ella asintió y se marchó. No mucho tiempo después apareció su padre.

—¿Y Rukia? —quiso saber.

—Salió —contestó —. ¿Es realmente necesario que esté Suichiro más tiempo acá?

—No, no lo es –respondió con sinceridad su padre —. ¿Quieres firmar los papeles del alta?

¿Él podía hacer eso?

—¿Puedo? —necesitaba confirmarlo.

—Por supuesto, eres su padre —agregó con orgullo —. Pero debes avisarle a Rukia.

Vistió a su hijo y su padre se encargó de todo, de modo que él sólo tuvo que firmar. Después de casi tres días en el hospital respirar aire sin olor a desinfectante se sintió como un preciado regalo y así también el aire fresco lo llevó de regreso a la vida real.

Había sido despedido por no haber ido a trabajar durante tres días, en la universidad había tenido exámenes importantes, y Suichiro dentro de poco, quizás unos días, ya no estaría más en la ciudad.

Se sentía un tanto sobrepasado por todo, pero eso no iba a trasmitírselo a su hijo.

—¿Quieres un helado? —le preguntó —. ¿Caramelos?

Suichiro no reaccionó con el entusiasmo esperado.

—¿Chocolates? —intentó.

Ahí si hubo una respuesta como se la había imaginado. Su hijo como él mismo era muy dado a los chocolates.

—Podrás escoger el que tú quieras —prometió —. Yo compraré mi favorito y podemos intercambiar…

Él aplaudió contento, e Ichigo logró contentarse también. Habían sido días complejos, pero después de todo su hijo estaba bien y era feliz con algo tan simple como con la idea de comer chocolate.

Estaban juntos y eso era todo lo que le importaba. Iba a disfrutar de esas horas a solas con su hijo.

.

Sabía que había cometido un error. Había olvidado avisarle a Rukia que había retirado a Suichiro del hospital y su padre se lo había pedido.

¿Pero acaso Rukia había pensado que él secuestraría al niño o algo así? No había necesidad de asustarse tanto, bastaba con que le dijeran que él se lo había llevado.

Al llegar a la casa junto con Suichiro, Rukia corrió hacia ellos. Le pareció incluso dramático.

—Nos vemos mañana. Hay cosas que debemos conversar acerca de nuestro hijo —expuso él.

—Tú no te mueves de acá —espetó ella —. Y lo digo en serio.

Suichiro, quien aparentemente no había tenido suficientes horas de sueño en el hospital, se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto a casa. Adivinó que tendría que esperar a que él estuviera listo.

La forma en la que le había hablado Rukia le había irritado, pero por lo que le había anticipado su padre era algo que en realidad había previsto.

Caminó por el jardín buscando matar el tiempo, y creyó que el corazón se le saldría por la boca cuando de pronto apareció Yoruichi con sus brillantes y casi diabólicos ojos dorados. No sabía en realidad si le caía bien o mal, esa gata era completamente indiferente, pero siempre estaba cerca de Rukia. A veces durante la noche había sentido la mirada penetrante de la gata y nunca se lo mencionó a ella, pero sentía que la gata lo odiaba, pero no podía estar seguro, ya que era plausible que la felina odiara a todos, incluyendo a Rukia. Jamás llegó a comprender por qué Rukia apreciaba tanto a la gata.

Su estómago se contrajo cuando escuchó los pasos de ella acercarse.

—Nunca vuelvas a llevarte a Suichiro sin antes avisarme que lo harás —pidió con voz calmada.

Por el tono en el que prácticamente le había ordenado que se quedara, él había imaginado una reprimenda mucho peor.

—No habrá posibilidad en todo caso… te lo llevarás lejos —expuso con resentimiento.

No había sido la intención, pero era lo cierto después de todo. Podía ver cajas apiladas desde su posición.

—Respecto a eso… —manifestó Rukia —. Referente a lo que hablamos…

Había llegado el momento.

—Tú no puedes esperar que yo sienta lo mismo que antes —verbalizó finalmente —. Voy a extrañar a Suichiro, y cada vez que pueda lo iré a ver y si está bien quisiera mantener una comunicación directa contigo y cualquier cosa que a él le pase o necesite te ruego me lo hagas saber… no importa la hora ni el día. Él es lo más importante para mí… y tú… tú puedes contar conmigo siempre.

Sentía que si dejaba de hablar iba a ponerse a llorar, tal como lo estaba haciendo Rukia delante de él.

Ella asintió, pero no respondió.

—Cuídate mucho, Rukia… —pidió.

Dio un paso hacia ella y luego se arrepintió y se fue por donde mismo había llegado.

.

Las sabanas y las frazadas estaban desde hacía un rato en el suelo y el frio estaba comenzando a hacer mella en su cuerpo. Miró el reloj e iban a ser cerca de las cinco de la mañana y no había conseguido pegar un ojo en lo que iba de la noche. Se sentía demasiado angustiado, ansioso y aquella dificultad para respirar no lo estaba ayudando, tampoco entendía por qué estaba sudando si hacía frío. Intentó levantarse pero se mareó, y en unos segundos de lucidez tomó el teléfono y llamó a su padre y le había costado, porque estaba temblando de manera descontrolada.

—¿Hijo? —llegó su padre preocupado —. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me cuesta respirar —dijo apenas.

—Recuéstate —indicó él.

Su padre recogió las almohadas del suelo y las acomodó en su espalda.

—Estás temblando… —recalcó.

—Hace frío… —justificó

—No, no hace frío —rebatió su padre.

—¿Te duele algo? —quiso saber.

Ichigo le indicó que le dolía el pecho, porque incluso verbalizar le estaba costando trabajo. Su padre lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Ichigo no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti —explicó —. Estás sufriendo una crisis de ansiedad y todo depende de ti ahora. Concéntrate en respirar, sólo eso, olvida todo lo demás.

Desde que era un niño que no lo abrazaba de esa forma. La última vez fue cuando su madre murió.

Podía escuchar lo que su padre le decía, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Agradeció no estar solo en ese momento.

No supo en qué momento el nudo en su garganta se deshizo, ni cuando aquel miedo injustificado que sintió de pronto apagó, pero cuando despertó se encontró con Rukia sentada a su lado, mirándolo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué tú…? ¿Le pasó algo a nuestro hijo? —dijo asustado.

—Ichigo, cálmate, todo está bien –reveló con rapidez. —. Tu padre tenía que ir a trabajar, tus hermanas que ir al instituto y Suichiro está con Miyako… yo estoy acá porque tu padre no quería que estuvieras solo.

¿Y a su padre no se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez podría haber llamado a alguien más?

—Estoy bien –aclaró.

—¿Preferirías que me fuera? —inquirió ella.

La verdad es que sí, lo prefería, pero era una respuesta poco cortés de su parte, después de todo ella había ido hasta ahí por él.

—Está bien, comprendo —dijo con una sonrisa.

No obstante la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, que estaban apagados y oscuros. Se dirigió a la puerta y él volvió a recostarse, sin embargo ella sólo se quedó con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y no avanzó más.

—No, no me importa lo que digas —dijo ella —. No me voy a ir.

Aquella contradicción fue completamente inaudita.

—No dije nada, tú lo asumiste —refutó él —. Como siempre, tú simplemente asumes las cosas y te tomas atribuciones que no te corresponden.

—Yo sólo quería protegerte —argumentó.

—Entonces sé fiel a ese deseo y protégeme yéndote ahora –pidió bruscamente.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo ella estuvo sobre él en la cama, sentada en un lugar que podía volver las cosas peligrosas.

—¿Qué harás? —quiso saber él —. ¿Vas a violarme? Bájate.

Ella no respondió y cuando intentó levantarse ella se aferró a su cuello.

—No te atrevas —amenazó él.

Aunque le estaba diciendo que no, no estaba completamente seguro de si había sonado con la misma firmeza que él había imaginado que le diría, no obstante aparentemente no había sido tan amenazante, porque ella lo estaba besando. Batalló contra su impetuoso contacto de labios y luchó contra el impulso de devolvérselo y a medida que pasaban los segundos se sentía menos determinado, y cuando estuvo a punto de ceder, ella dejó de forzarlo.

—De verdad te perdí… —dijo ella con tristeza.

—¿Necesitabas algo así para darte cuenta? —contestó con enojo.

—Cabía la posibilidad de que quizás sólo estuvieras demasiado enojado conmigo —explicó sus motivos —. Ya sé que no es sólo eso… sólo necesitaba la certeza.

—¿Ya estás segura ahora? —averiguó él —. ¿Ya sabes que no puedes ir por la vida tomando decisiones por ti misma si eso concierne también a tu pareja? ¿Sabes que estuvo mal decirme que era soy demasiado inmaduro para ti?

Ella dejó de abrazarlo y comenzó a moverse, buscando resguardo en la distancia.

—¿Entendiste que no puedes decirle a alguien que te quería de verdad que la relación que tenían era una farsa? —indagó —. Sin importar las razones que tuvieras para hacerlo, hay cosas que simplemente no deben decirse. Tenlo en cuanta para cuando empieces una nueva relación.

Rukia asintió y él supo que ella luchaba para mantenerse firme.

—Entonces, para que quede claro que no quiero volver a lo que teníamos, lo recalcaré —indicó.

Empujó a Rukia a la cama y él con rapidez se colocó sobre ella, que lo miraba sin entender y él no estaba para darle explicaciones y tal como había hecho ella, la besó, y ella le respondió con mucha torpeza en un principio, pero no lo cuestionó.

Eso que estaba sintiendo con solo un beso era lo que había estado buscando pero que no había podido encontrar. Esa sensación de estar con la persona que se quería no se igualaba a otra cosa.

Era cierto que él había tomado una decisión respecto a ella, pero las consecuencias de aquella resolución habían terminado sofocándolo. Recordó las palabras que su padre le decía mientras intentaba confortarlo durante la noche: _"hijo, Rukia de verdad pensaba que era lo mejor…" "Ella estaba sufriendo con la distancia tanto como tú" "Si la amas sólo eso importa…" "Ella está viva y puedes estar con ella…si tu madre lo estuviera no dudaría en estar con ella"_

Todo lo que él decía era certero y él mismo lo había sopesado, pero seguía con miedo.

—Ichigo… —susurró.

—No quiero escucharte… de tu boca salen palabras que lastiman —expuso.

Su corazón latía así como lo hacía su entrepierna. Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa excitación y toda su sangre se concentró en esa zona. La oxigenación que su cerebro demandaba no parecía estar llegando, por lo que se sentía aturdido y poco racional.

—No soy un niño —aseguró él.

—No lo eres —confirmó ella.

—Mi cuerpo no es el de un niño tampoco —reafirmó.

—Nunca lo fue –sustentó su respuesta —. Ni siquiera cuando te conocí…

Rukia estaba completamente vestida y había abierto sus piernas. Estaba completamente seguro de que podía sentirlo a través de la ropa y era evidente como ella estaba receptiva por la forma en que buscaba el contacto y como el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

No pensó demasiado, y simplemente se dejó llevar. Quería estar con ella, dentro ella y con ella, y la abstinencia de todo ese tiempo pudo más, no consideró en que probablemente no era lo más propicio, sino en lo que quería. No era más valiente quien no siente el miedo, sino quien lo enfrenta, y él no era un cobarde, y con más seguridad de la que sentía se animó a tomar lo que quería…

.

—Cuando finalmente comprendí que no volverías por mí como habías prometido después de que habíamos estado juntos, juré que no volvería a esperar por nadie; la espera hiere más que la verdad —susurró ella —. Cuando me vaya no volveré a esperar por ti, a menos que me digas que lo haga… tú… ¿estás con alguien?

Un juramento poco valía si una persona se sentía del modo contrario.

—También habías prometido no volver a ese pueblo… —respondió evasivamente él.

Ella le contó acerca de la situación de su hermano, el trabajo y en la empatía que le provocaba su pequeña sobrina.

—¿Estás con alguien, Ichigo? —reiteró.

Él pensaba que había olvidado esa pregunta, y quiso hacerla esperar para darle la respuesta.

—¿No es ese un cuestionamiento que se hace _antes_ de acostarte con alguien? —replicó él.

Quizás las cosas no estaban como para bromear, pero estar caminando sobre una delgada capa de hielo que amenazaba con resquebrajarse en cualquier momento, lo tenía tenso. Rukia se acomodó como pudo la ropa y se levantó con una agilidad que desconocía que tuviera.

—Ya entendí… —musitó —. No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—No, eres tú la que no entiende nada —impugnó.

La mirada de ella era de incertidumbre. En realidad no comprendía nada.

—No. No estoy con nadie —reveló.

Quizás lo que vio en sus labios fue un ademán de sonrisa, pero no pudo asegurarlo.

—También quiero que tengas en cuenta que no es necesario que me esperes si te vas, porque yo no iré por ti —admitió.

Iba a terminar de decir lo que tenía en mente, pero ella lo interrumpió antes de lograrlo.

—¡Ya te dije que ya entendí! —gritó ella.

Probablemente era la primera vez que la oía gritar, y él prosiguió con lo que había pensado.

—Pero si te quedas y me prometes que no volverás a alejarme de ti _"por mi bien"_ yo… yo no pienso que realmente sea demasiado tarde para nosotros, Rukia; ¿podrías quedarte a mi lado y no irte?

Él no tenía mucho que ofrecerle: apenas estaba comenzando a estudiar, lo habían echado de más trabajos que la cantidad de meses que contaba como experiencia, su padre lo apoyaba financieramente y posiblemente ella tuviera razón en cuanto a la madurez de la que habló en cierta medida, pero la quería y no podía decir que intentó dejarla atrás.

—Si es por tu hermano, es un hombre adulto perfectamente capaz de criar a su hija solo, tal como tú lo lograste —expuso —. Piensa en Suichiro, en ti… o en mí...

Quizás era jugar sucio, pero la besó. Era consciente de que la había estado presionándola rozando su incipiente erección en su vientre.

—Quiero tener más hijos contigo… —susurró excitado —. Quisiera poder ver cómo crece tu vientre y sostener a mi hijo recién nacido.

Siempre iba a lamentar el no haber visto a Suichiro bebé.

—Desvelarme junto contigo cuando no entendamos qué le pasa y nos planteemos en silencio si fue o no una buena idea traer más niños al mundo…

—O hija —dijo ella.

—O hija –concedió —. Quédate y hagamos de eso algo real…

Rukia asintió y él sintió como si un gran peso abandonara su cuerpo, pero él quería más que un gesto. Él quería un contrato verbal explícito.

—Dilo… —solicitó.

Acercaba sus labios pero se valía de su altura para evitar que ella los alcanzara. Daba por hecho que ella entendía que la estaba coaccionado.

—Puedo retractarme si no detienes esto —se quejó.

Eso bastó para que entendiera que ella no estaba para juegos.

.

—Traes cara de imbécil —dijo Kaien tan solo al verlo —. ¿Te pasó algo bueno?

Escuchó a Rukia reír y recién entonces al parecer su primo la notó.

—¿Por qué siempre estás en casa? ¿Qué acaso no tienes un trabajo o algo que hacer? —indagó curioso.

—Eso, viniendo de ti es algo cuando menos, ¿cómo decirlo…? Irónico… —respondió burlón.

Pudo sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían.

—¿Vienen por Suichiro? —adivinó.

Rukia asintió, y se abrió paso entre ambos para ir por él, y cuando él estuvo por hacer lo mismo, su primo lo detuvo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¡Cuéntamelo todo, baboso! —exigió —. ¿Volvieron? ¿No se va a ir?

Ichigo finalmente dejó de contenerse y empezó a reír. Se sentía feliz.

—No se irá, no obstante aún tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar, como el asunto de la casa, el trabajo, compatibilizar los estudios… básicamente todo lo que nos hace adultos —admitió con pesar—. Pero decidimos que lo resolveríamos juntos.

—Me alegra por ti, Ichigo —comentó con sinceridad.

—Sé que será complicado y que probablemente quiera volver a huir cuando sienta que no pueda más —ya sabemos que tengo antecedentes—. Pero cuando eso pase, por favor golpéame y llévame de regreso con ella y recuérdame las palabras que te estoy diciendo —solicitó.

—¿Tu memoria podrida recuerda la patada en el culo que te di el día que te encontré? —consultó.

La recordaba bien, lo había dejado sin respiración y dos días sin poder sentarse derecho.

—Sí —afirmó.

—Siempre puedo darte una igual —aseguró.

—Cuento con ello —acordó.

Iba a ir a ver por qué Rukia estaba tardando tanto cuando su Kaien lo detuvo.

—Estoy en casa porque Miyako me llamó —explicó —. Ella dijo que no podía esperar a que volviera, que necesitaba verme.

—¿Le pasó algo? —dijo preocupado.

—Ella está embarazada y no está demasiado contenta –reveló.

Miyako cuidaba muy bien de Suichiro cuando se lo pedían.

—Espera que pase un tiempo, te aseguro que cambiará de parecer —lo animó —. Sólo debe estar asustada.

—Ella había dicho que quería volver a trabajar y temo que esto sólo conseguirá frustrarla —plañó.

—Te aseguro que es sólo una etapa —reiteró.

Rukia les hizo un gesto para que entraran a la casa. Ichigo pudo notar que Miyako no parecía del todo alegre, y comprendió que quizás lo mejor que podían hacer era dejarlos solos.

—¿Ya lo sabes? —pregunto Rukia.

—Sí… —aseveró —. Es decir, ¿qué cosa?

—Que Miyako está embarazada —replicó ella.

—Ah, sí… —afirmó —. Me lo contó Kaien.

—¿Sabes…? —habló ella —. Sentí que yo también quería…

—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo desinteresado.

—Sé que no es el momento... pero trabajemos duro para que ese momento sea muy pronto —agregó curvando los labios hacia arriba —. Eso si es que tú quieres…

—Ya te lo dije una vez… yo contigo lo quiero todo —reafirmó.

Volvió a besarla, aun cuando Suichiro intentaba llamar su atención.

—¡Chi! —le indicó la tienda de conveniencia a la que solía llevarlo —. ¡Choco!

Ichigo sonrió nervioso; había sido delatado. Rukia no era que no le comprara chocolates a Suichiro, pero no lo hacía con la misma frecuencia que con la que él lo consentía al respecto, sin embargo ella no hizo comentario alguno.

—¿Sabes decir "chocolate" con escalofriante claridad pero no puedes llamarme "papá"? —dijo con pesar fingido.

Rukia apenas pudo ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios y llevó a Suichiro a la tienda a la que había indicado. Los miró desde la distancia y se sintió orgulloso de poder llamarlos a ellos su familia y tal como ella había dicho, sabía que era muy pronto como para pensar en agrandarla. Todavía era joven, y en teoría no tenía la mayoría de edad necesaria, pero él no tenía dudas. La edad no era sinónimo de madurez o inmadurez si se sabe lo que se quiere, y él los quería a ellos. Su pasado no importaba, pero si el presente, y si se esforzaba en hacer las cosas bien desde ese momento estaba seguro que el futuro sería incluso mejor.

Ellos no tardaron en volver y para su sorpresa Suichiro había traído consigo el chocolate que él le había mostrado que era su favorito, y se lo entregó después de haberlo babeado, a modo de regalo, que él aceptó.

Tomo a su hijo y lo levantó en el aire, y se quedó mirando profundamente lo perfecto que él era y agradeció cada una de las circunstancias que lo llevaron a estar junto a él y a su madre…

Había tenido la fortuna de que la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado, se transformara en lo mejor que le había pasado y eso confirmó lo que había pensado: uno nunca está seguro del porqué de las cosas.

 **FIN**

 **Bueno, otra historia ha llegado a su fin. Espero con el alma no haberme extendido demasiado, pero como ya saben mis calculos son lo peor y bueno, mucho poder de síntesis no tengo, pero cumplí con mi palabra y aún cuando ha pasado más de un mes desde la última entrega, esto podemos considerarlo un capítulo doble o triple.**

 **Para quienes tengan dudas, Ichigo nunca recordó lo que le había pasado y no le importa averguarlo. No lo necesita.**

 **Si tienen consultas déjenlas en los reviews e intentaré responderle si es que está registrado en la página y si no, lamentablemente no hay mucho que pueda hacer.**

 **De verdad gracias por el apoyo a esta historia. Lamento la larga espera para el final.**

 **Cuídense mucho...**

* * *

 **Un review que llamó particularmente mi atención será respondido:  
**

 **"Guest" review n°313**

Muy por el contrario, me encantó y me asustó que estuvieras tan al pendiente de los detalles y que recordaras mis otras historias, pero para todos los casos que expones tengo una respuesta:

 **"El hombre perfecto" recuerdo que hubo una escena en la que rukia llega al apartemento de ichigo y que se da cuenta que él estuvo con otra mujer, pero cuando rukia casi lo hace con byakuya e ichigo se da cuenta, hiciste ver a ichigo como la "victíma" cuando él mismo se revolcaba anteriromente con otras aún cuando ya había comenzado a tener sexo con Rukia**

Cuando Rukia descubre a Ichigo con otra mujer, ellos sí, ya tenían sexo, pero no eran exclusivos. Estaban empezando a gustarse, por lo que resultó incómodo para ambos el que fuera descubierto en esa conducta, pero ella no tenía la facultad de reclamarle nada, y por otro lado, cuando Rukia _casi_ se mete con Byakuya, ellos ya eran novios. Es completamente distinto, porque ahí ya ambos habían aceptado que se querían y tenían una relación.

 **"Plan de emergencia" cuando rukia le dice a ichigo que ella estaba embarazada de él (en pocas palabras), imbécil de ichigo no hizo nada por intentar emendar las cosas, pero rukia llegó hasta la casa de él para decirle que si quería formar parte del futuro de su hijo cuando ichigo tuvo que perdirle a ella perdón o por lo menos el verse más interesado en su hijo.**

Ichigo en ese fanfic era abiertamente un desadaptado social. De hecho probablemente recuerdes una conversación que tuvo Tatsuki con Rukia acerca de lo que padecía Ichigo, que era un trastorno de personalidad, borderline, y Rukia ahí era especialmente decidida y fuerte. Ella sabía bien lo que quería y cómo lo quería. De hecho hay otra conversación entre Tatsuki e Ichigo, cuando él le pide ayuda para no seguir equivocándose con Rukia en el que ella le dice que no va a dejarlo hacer lo que siempre hace, que era hacer de todo para impedir "ser feliz" y que probablemente si Rukia lo quería iba a encontrar a otro sujeto que le diera lo que él no había podido, y que él era el que no podía rehacer su vida de nuevo.

Ichigo no se acercó a Rukia porque de verdad pensaba que su hijo y ella iban a estar mejor sin él…

Realmente aprecio tanto interés en mi escritura, quedé perpleja y muy muy agradecida. Ojalá este final te de un matiz distinto y si no, voy a trabajar en ello en mis futuras historias.


End file.
